Their Eyes Met with Love
by Shenlong7
Summary: NaruHina with some other couples. Basically Naruto becomes the new Kyuubi and hooks up with Hinata. ShikaTema NeijiTen SasuSaku OCAnko ChoujiIno and what ever else develops. Maybe a bit of lemon, but coarse language and graphic violence
1. Chapter 1

Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters, I'm just borrowing them for this story and not for financial profit. I do however own two swords and a collection of knives. The importance of this is anyone's guess.

Chapter 1: This Feeling

"I'm sorry Hinata," said Naruto. He had turned around at the sound of her voice and accidently touched her lips with his own.

"Naruto-kun," was all Hinata could say. Naruto was about to say something when Shizune appeared.

"Naruto, your presence is requested by the Hokage," said Shizune. She noticed Hinata's red face and that Naruto was silent. "Is something wrong with you two?"

They both replied no and said goodbye to each other. Shizunecould tell that something had happened between the two, but she decided that it was best not to meddle in their affairs. Besides, Tsunade-sama had stressed the urgency in picking up Naruto and the importance of the two guests. The first one was the Kazekage, an important person for sure, but the second was a man who she remembered to be a missing-nin in one of the old bingo books. His name was only in one addition 18 years ago. It was odd that he would be in Konoha, but Shizune didn't dare question Tsunade.

Naruto was feeling weird inside his self-consciousness. It was this longing for something unknown. This feeling confused him and made everything else seem less significant than this longing that he felt. _What was this feeling? Was it love? __And if so, then for who?_These were the questions that plagued his mind now.

The sound of a door opening brought Naruto out of his thoughts. He finally noticed Anko, who had been waiting at the door impatiently for someone to let her in. Inside the room was the gondaime, Tsunade, who looked very young for her old age do to her jutstu. He also noticed Garra, the Kazekage, standing right next to a man he had never seen before. The man had long black hair and an eye patch. The man looked like something out of children's stories about war heroes. The man's gaze was directed at Anko.

"It's been far too long Anko," said the man. In a flash, he was thrown across the room by Anko's fist, her face displaying pure rage.

"You bastard," she said slowly and dangerously. "How dare you come back after leaving the way you did. Do you know how much hurt you caused when you left?" She turned to Tsunade and said, "You do realize he was once in the bingo book for trying to kill the Sandaime?"

"Yes, I know who he is," said Tsunade. "I knew him while he was growing up and instructed him for a year as did Jiraiya and the Yondaime. I trust him now because it was the Sandaime himself that put Keiji's name out of the bingo books. Now he is the only person who can help Naruto."

Naruto was happy to hear that someone might be able to explain what was happening to him ever since he brought Sasuke back. Sasuke had brought his group that he made to help him hunt down Itachi, into the Akatsuki stronghold. Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Garra had followed Sasuke. In the process Garra regained the Shukaku, but the demon had calmed enough not to be a danger to Garra. More importantly, the seal for the Kyuubi was broken and it's power was given to Naruto, but Naruto was still alive and any sign of the Kyuubi trying to take over Naruto had remained to be seen.

By now the man had gotten up and was standing in front of Naruto. He held out his hand, which had a miniature statue of the Kyuubi in it.

"Take it," said the man. Naruto took the statue in his hand and saw the statue come to life.

"So you came," said the statue in the Kyuubi's voice. "Before I attacked this village Ihad heard about you and the Okami."

"I'm sorry I was late," said the man. "Now tell me fox, what's going on?"

"During the fight with the leader of the Akatsuki complications arose," said the Kyuubi. "At the beginning of the fight, that Uchiha boy was helping Naruto in the same way that Naruto had helped him fight his brother. Oddly enough, Orochimaru broke free from the young Uchiha's mind and inhabited a body provided by the one called Kabuto. This left the young Uchiha in a weakened state when his brother, who did not die from Sasuke's final blow as was believed, decided to take advantage of the boy's status. He would have killed him if not for the unexpected intervention from Orochimaru. Orochimaru left, however, and Naruto was facing his most dangerous enemy alone. Over the years, I have watched him grow and I have grown fond of the boy. We've gotten to be on more friendly terms thanks to him finding out the truth about why attacked the village. No one had ever asked the question, 'did we do something to provoke it?' I would have never attacked your village had it not been for the slaying of the foxes. Even a demon finds kin with the animals. How unfortunate, that I did not know that it was another person destroying the foxes in hopes of enraging me.

"That boy apologized for how bad humans had treated my kin. I decided to help him as long as I was inside of him. The seal, however, prevented me from giving him my real power without hurting him. It was then that I realized that fate had called for me, as it had called for the boy's father. I told him to use a jutsu that would merge us together. He didn't know at the time that it would merge us together. I used the last card I had so that he could become the Hokage and accomplish his dream."

"That still doesn't answer my question," said the man. "What is happening to Naruto?"

"He's becoming me," said the Kyuubi. "He will become the new nine tailed Kyuubi. Listen closely boy because I don't have much time left. You will be a demon lord withal my powers and control over Konoha's entire summons and then some. I don't know the specifics of physical change, but I doubt you will become a fox."

"But what about you," asked Naruto.

"I will die," said the kyuubi. "Only one Kyuubi is needed and you will be it. I always wondered who my successor would be. I never imagined someone like you though, I always thought it would be someone with more knowledge."

"What did you say you lousy fox," asked Naruto. "I hope you do die. You've been nothing but trouble for me my whole life."

"Don't worry I'll be gone soon."

"Wait! I didn't mean what I said. Please don't die and leave me alone. I can't be a demon lord."

"Naruto you shouldn't worry about a thing. You have heart enough to make up for any lack of knowledge that you have and I have placed a fragment of my self-consciousness in your mind. Just call on it when you need help or a friend, but I doubt you'll need the latter. I give you the gift of my power and the knowledge of all my demonic jutsu. Goodbye Naruto and I'm sorry for messing up your life."

Naruto cried over the statue as the fox slowly began to fade. That's when his body became numb and he collapsed to the floor. Tsunade had him rushed to the hospital.

The man, Keiji had noticed the girl who came to see him. She was one of his friends, but from the way she looked at him it was apparent that she loved him. From what he had heard, Naruto had been too focused on his crush on his teammate, Sakura, but had considered the girl a friend. They often gave each other courage. '_Freakin__ idiot,_' thought Keiji. _How the hell can't he tell her feelings for him? Probably doesn't even realize that he has the same feelings for her._ That girl's name was Hyuuga Hinata. She was cute in her shy fashion, a fact that overshadowed her pure white eyes. She used to have the word fragile stamped on her head till the day when Naruto gave her support in the fight against her cousin. Her black hair was long and flowed with the wind, making her look like a princess. She wasn't in the room today because she wasn't supposed to know about the Kyuubi or about Naruto's transformation. The other people in the room were Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Gaara, and Anko. Keiji loved that she and him were now on even footing. It took him a week of apologizing just to get her back as a friend. Keiji was just about to give in to the temptation of whispering "I love you" into her ear when Naruto awoke.

"Are you okay Naruto," asked Tsunade. It was no secret in the village that Tsunade had come to consider Naruto as a little brother. It was also, coincidently, how Sakura had come to consider Naruto.

"I'm fine Oba-sama," replied Naruto. He immediately began to notice that he had fox ears and nine tails."Life is going to get harder for me isn't it?"

"That is the price of becoming a Hokage," said Keiji.

"Your name is Keiji right," said Naruto. "I remember Anko calling you that when she punched you."

"Yes, I'm Keiji and only Keiji. My parents died before giving me a name. More importantly, I knew your father. He was the Yondaime, and a like a mentor to me. When I became a jounin, I and your father were thick as thieves. I witnessed your birth and took a picture of it. It was before the Kyuubi was put in your stomach that your father named me your godfather. He asked me to watch over you so that you wouldn't go through a miserable childhood. That was three days before I was force to flee this village."

Keiji knelt down to Naruto's bedside and said, "Please forgive me for abandoning you to live that lonely childhood."

Naruto smiled. "That's alright," said Naruto. "My childhood made me stronger and gave me clarity of vision on what I truly need. Finding friends later on helped me become even stronger and I have now found what I always prayed for. True love."

"Finally you noticed your feelings," said Jiraiya. "You almost lost the girl of your destiny. I never really put much stock in that whole "made for each other" thing, but you two are made for each other. Go tell her how you feel."

"Come with me," said Keiji. Anko followed him since Tsunade put her in charge of keeping him from causing harm. "Oh, Naruto, if you want to look normal, just picture yourself looking normal."

Naruto had been followed by Sasuke and Sakura, both of whom had become an item and were trying to help Naruto realize Hinata liked him. Keiji led them to the old abandoned house complex, where an entire clan was murdered under false charges. Everyone avoided that place like the plague with good reason. It had all the warmth you'd find in a graveyard with spider webs decorating decaying walls. Sakura was the type of person who would find this place chilling to the bone.

"You don't think those stories of ghosts are true do you," said Sakura, her voice giving away her fear.

"Of course not," said Keiji in a scary voice with a flashlight under his chin and had a horror mask on. Sakura fainted at the sight of him and Anko knocked him up side the head.

"What the hell did you do that for baka," said Anko in a pissed of voice.

"She was so scared that I couldn't help myself," replied Keiji.

One of the doors to a room opened, scaring the group except for Keiji, and out stepped Hinata. She was blushing at the sight of Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun," she said. She looked cute as she stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

"It took me a long time to realize how I truly felt about you," said Naruto. "I'm sorry for taking so long because of my stupidity. I know now that the only reason I had a crush on Sakura was because she was popular, but now I know that the one I love is you, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun, is this true? Do you really love me?"

"I want to always be by your side and to love you so much that you'll say it's too much. Do you feel the same way about me?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun!"

The two embraced each other with tears trickling down her eyes. Naruto held her head up with his chin and kissed her. The warmth of her lips made him feel at ease. She kissed him back till they both needed air to breath. Warmth filled the room from where the two bodies became one with love.

"We'll just leave now," said Keiji, breaking the silence and bringing the couple back to reality. Anko punched him for breaking the mood and offered to take them all to Ichiruki Ramen, Keiji's treat.

The new couple talked over ramen about the future, their future.

"I don't know how my dad would react to it," said Hinata. "I don't think he would accept us."

"He accepted you as the heir to the Hyuuga clan," said Naruto. "I'm positive he'll accept us. If not then he's just being stupid and caught up in tradition."

"Who's caught up in tradition," said a voice that made the young couple jump. The two turned around to see Hinata's father smiling at them.

"Father."

"Araishi-san."

"I hope you don't mind me joining you two," said Hiraishi as he sat next to Hinata. "I have heard from Neiji that you two were leaving the Keiji complex with its only surviving member. I'm not angry at you two; in fact I'm happy that you two have gotten together. The Yondaime and I were great friends; I'd be more than happy if you two were to stay together for the rest of your lives. I have come not only to speak my part, but to deliver to you Naruto, your inheritance."

Araishi handed Naruto a bunch of keys on a ring. Naruto, a bit confused, asked, "what are these?"

"These are the keys to your father's compound. Your father was a descendant of the Saigen clan, a clan that was the foundation of ANBU. When its members were still alive, it had more influence than my own clan. Sadly, most died from missions or a genetic disease, but your father was lucky enough to not bear the trait. The Uzumaki clan was a smaller clan that grew out of the Siagens, but also shared the same misfortune. When your father became Hokage, he used the Saigen surname to gain favor with some of the Elders, but he did leave you with the Uzumaki surname. You are its sole heir and I hope that you complete your father's dream of resurrecting the Saigen clan."

Araish turned to leave, but noticed Keiji sitting next to Anko.

"I see you came back to fufill your promise," said Araishi. "But it seems like it takes a back seat to other matters."

"Who do you think organized today's events," asked Keiji. "I helped show my godson what he truly felt. As I recall, you haven't been that good of a father to your daughter and have been known to be more than little harsh on her."

"That was me, but not today. I'm going to become the father I should have been. Everything I ever did only made her more fragile, but the son of one of my old friends helped change my entire family. My nephew and I are closer, as is my nephew and my daughter. Hinata has grown stronger and is now the heiress that I tried to force her to be. I owe so much to that boy."

With that, Araishi departed from the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Anko was having her own problems with Keiji. She had noticed that he was the only person who hadn't ordered anything. His stomach was growling and he had money to pay for it, but still he hadn't ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Here try some of mine," said Anko. "Come on; don't tell me you don't like ramen."

"I've never had ramen," said Keiji. Naruto stopped eating, Sasuke and Sakura turned away from each other and looked at Keiji, Hinata stared at him in confusion, Anko looked shocked, and everyone at the stand had stopped their conversations and looked at the man who never tasted ramen.

"I haven't either," said a voice behind Naruto.

"Gaara, I didn't notice you were there," said Sasuke.

"You've never had ramen either," said Naruto.

"Nope," said Gaara.

"But I made ramen for you once Keiji," said Anko, ignoring Gaara completely.

"That was after I came back from that terrible mission," said Keiji, his eyes had a soft tone to them. "I didn't eat it that night, if you can recall. I just stared at it and went to sleep in your comforting arms. Your love was all I needed then, not food. I heated up the ramen and took it with me on the day I fled the village. It was the last token of your love that you had given me. I couldn't bring myself to eat it, in fact every time I saw the thermos I carried it in, I would hang my head and cry. I still have the thermos, but it probably smells like something died in my thermos."

"Quick, somebody get these deprived souls two bowls," shouted Naruto.

Later on in the day when it evening was setting in to the sky, Naruto and Hinata walked to the Saigen compound. Sasuke and Sakura were trailing the two, hoping to see a good show. Naruto's sharpened sense of hearing would have picked up the sounds of their footsteps if Naruto wasn't so busy trying to figure out how to explain his problem to Hinata. He was afraid of her reaction towards him. The compound itself was huger than the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds. It sported seventy rooms: thirty bedrooms including one master bedroom, twenty studies, two kitchens, ten bathrooms, a library, and seven dojos. The back yard was immense, with a waterfall to give a natural wonder. The door was made especially to keep out intruders because it only opened by someone of Saigen descent touching the seals on the main gates. That was when Sakura and Sasuke made themselves known so they could get in. They had all spent a great deal of time getting lost inside the huge complex that when they got out it was already dark. Sasuke and Sakura decided to spend the night in two of the guest bedrooms that were right next to each other.

Naruto took Hinata outside to reveal his secret to her.

"Naruto-kun, why have you brought me here," asked Hinata, nervous as to what his intentions might be.

"I wanted to reveal to you my deepest, darkest secret," said Naruto. "You know that I am the son of the Yondaime, but what you don't know is that I was also the vessel of the Kyuubi hat attacked our village."

"But didn't your father kill it," asked Hinata.

"It was too powerful to be killed, so he had to seal into an infant that hadn't developed its chakra yet. My father didn't want to burden another family with this curse, so he chose his only son, whose mother had died in childbirth. That is why the village has hated me so much."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry," said Hinata. "If only I had more courage than I would have been able to keep you from being lonely for all this time. But what did you mean by was the vessel of the Kyuubi?"

"During my fight with the Akatsuki, I was having trouble and the seal that was prevented me from using enough of the Kyuubi's chakra. We had become close friends at the time, and he, not wanting to see me hurt or killed, sacrificed his life by merging with me. In short, I have become the Kyuubi. I just wanted you to know and see, but do you still love me?"

Naruto's eyes showed his hope that she would accept him. He had changed back into his now natural form with the fox ears and nine tails. Hinata looked at him with eyes that held none of the coldness that the villagers had shown him his whole life, but the love and care that he had longed for all his life.

"I will always love you," said Hinata. "No matter what you look like or what you are, you will still be the person who gave me strength when I was weak."

"You've given me strength to Hinata," said Naruto. "Your love fills this whole inside my very being that has been missing something. I wanted to put the pieces in with anything I could find, blindly going after the first girl I saw, but now I know that the person I want to fill that most important piece of me is you. I love you Hinata-chan."

He pressed his lips against hers to feel the warmth of her love, to feel that heat that was the most intoxicating drug. She kissed him back and they both found their way to the main bedroom. They just laid on the bed, kissing and whispering words of love as they held each other in loves embrace.

Chapter 2: Vacation

The rookie nine, as they were still called and Gai's team were standing in Tsunade's office. Also in the office were Anko and the suna siblings. The only person not present was Kakshi(you were expecting Lurch?). Amazingly, he arrived only two seconds before he would be a minute late, just on time for once. This shocked everyone in the room except for Keiji.

"What," asked Kakashi. "Was I that late?"

"NO," shouted Sakura. "You're on time for once Kakashi sensei."

"I told Kakashi to be here three hours ago so that he'd be on time," said Keiji as laughed maniacally. "I finally figured out a way to make you arrive on time."

"I'm going to have to remember that one," said Tsunade. "Alright I know you're all anxious to find out why you've been called here. I am giving you all clearance to go with the Kazekage to Gakko Island, known for its world famous beaches. The Kazekage is going there on business and I've asked the Hokage if you could all come. This will not just be a vacation; some time will be spent teaching you new techniques to help you all improve. I also would like to announce to appointments to jounin. Naruto and Sasuke, congratulations, even with periods of absence you have both reached jounin before some of your other peers. Now… wait where the fuck is Gai? He should be here, that guy is always notoriously early."

It was at that exact moment that Gai walked into the room and saw Rock Lee.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEEEEE!"

"GAI SENSEEIIIII!"

The two hugged each other, sobbing with a sunset in the background.

"How the hell is that possible," said Keiji. "It's noon and we're inside."

"They always do that," said Kurenai, sweat dropping like everyone else.

"Well I guess now I have to bring you up to date Gai," said Keiji.

"NO I WAS LISTENING OUTSIDE THE WHOLE TIME," said Gai.

"And you didn't come in why?"

"I WANTED TO MAKE A DRAMATIC ENTRANCE."

"Okay Gai, if you ever, **ever**, do that again or yell like you are yelling now, inside or outside, I WILL MAKE YOU A SOPRANO. Everyone else, pack your bags and be in front of the village entrance tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell us this before," asked Ino. "Don't you think we need time to shop."

"Ino, that's your name right, I have full confidence in your ability to shop for everything and pack a bag for three weeks in a day. You don't need to buy a new swimsuit to impress the fat boy that you like."

No one had told Keiji that fat jokes were a taboo around Choji, who immediately used his Baika no Jutsu to attack Keiji. Keiji didn't consider Choji a threat and drop kicked the heavy chuunin. The ball of fat busted through the Hokage's door and left Choji in a daze. Knuckles cracked as Keiji turned around to see both Anko and Tsunade with scary faces. In seconds Keiji was a bloody pulp on Tsunade's floor.

The bush ride to the airport plagued by Gai's annoyingly lame style and Rock Lee's hyper activeness. The next dread came at the airport. They were stopped by their worst enemy, the metal detector. Kakashi, Gai, and Anko immediately had oh-shit expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry, the Hokage wrote a special note to let Tenten pass," said Kurenai, who didn't realize that the weapons mistress wasn't what they worried about.

"It's not Tenten that's the problem," said Kakashi. "The real problem is that Keiji is the original weapons master and Tenten couldn't even hold a candle to him."

This was proven in two hours, when Keiji had filled a three overflowing boxes full of weapons and was still going. Everyone watched with shocked expressions (yes even Shino) except for Tenten, who was crying because of how outclassed she was by Keiji. It was another three hours and Keiji was still putting away his kunais. To every one's dismay, he revealed to also be carrying needles. The security guard had decided that he had enough of this, having had once made the mistake of asking Tenten to remove all her weapons.

"It's okay sir," said the guard. "Just go on ahead; you can put away your weapons."

"Are you sure," asked Keiji. "I wouldn't want you to lose your job because of me."

"JUST GO!"

Hinata and Naruto sat next to each other on the plane just behind Sakura and Sasuke, who were just behind Anko and Keiji. Naruto was talking to Hinata about the three years he spent training with Jiraiya. Hinata laughed at Naruto's impersonations of Jiraiya and Naruto was about to impersonate Tsunade for an encore when he felt a tap on the back of his head. He turned around to see Gaara with Kankuro. At that moment he noticed a depressed Keiji walking over next to Kakashi.

Kurenai was trying to cheer Anko up while her so-called male counterpart tried to cheer Keiji up.

"You two were close," asked Kurenai.

"As close as you and Asuma were," said Anko. She turned to notice tears in Kurenai's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three: Make Me Better

"As close as you and Asuma were," said Anko. She turned to notice tears in Kurenai's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't; mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's alright, I think I did the same thing," said Kurenai. "I think we've both been hurt, but you're lucky. You can restore that joy and that is why I envy you."

"Can I really Kurenai; can I really turn back time to make the pain go away? I've been struggling all these years, but I feel the pain just gets worse."

This conversation did not escape the ears of Sakura or Ino, who both styled themselves as avengers of oppressed or abused women. When both Anko and Kurenai admitted their emotional pain, the girls made a vow to make the person who had caused that pain pay for it, namely Keiji. They had thought up the vilest plan for revenge on an airplane. Sakura quickly disguised herself as a stewardess, while Ino mixed a coke with laxative (ouch). They both smiled at each other as Sakura walked towards Keiji. _Now it's your turn to feel pain you son of a bitch,_" thought Sakura. _This is for Kurenai sensei and Anko sensei_.

To her surprise, Sakura found Keiji looking out the window of the airplane with a depressed look on his face. It looked like he was on the verge of tears from being brought to those awful places in his memories. It reminded her of how Sasuke would wake up from nightmares about that fateful day when the Uchiha clan was wiped out save for the two brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. Now Itachi was dead, but

The question still remained. Why did he kill his own clan? The thoughts had made the young Uchiha sad; they made his face into a mask of despair and depression. That mask was now being worn by the missing ninja known as Keiji.

"You look a little down sweetie," said Sakura trying to find out more without blowing her cover. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Sure, sit down please," said Keiji. He waited until the stewardess had sat in the seat opposite to him. "That woman up their wearing fishnets and has short hair, she and I used to be closer than friends. We were lovers, depending on others through that intoxicating drug known as love. It all started when I was young. I had a bad start, just like the blonde boy sitting next to the shy girl with the white eyes. My family was executed by order of the Sandaime himself. My father and the whole clan were charged with treason and so the whole clan was wiped out. Luckily for me, they found out the reports were false and prevented my execution at the tender age of one hour. The same couldn't be said for my mother, who died before giving me a name. The Sandaime decided that I should only have a surname, to show that the Keiji clan is still alive, or so he claimed. It was basically a 'fuck you' to me. When I was growing up, I put a wall around me so I wouldn't let other emotions get in the way of my revenge. One girl didn't leave me alone. Her name was Mitarashi Anko and she would beat civilization into me.

"It was when we both turned eighteen that we really got serious. We did everything together back then. We were both not trusted, me for my lineage and her for her teacher, Orochimaru. She made me less brutal, less sadistic, and when we first met, the afternoon of that day, I went to my mandatory therapist for the first time. She made me want to change everything bad. I loved her so much that I wanted to be a better person. It was that fateful mission that tore a rift, that and this right eye that I cover up. It was love for her that made me spare the Sandaime, for I could have killed him. I hate myself because I hurt her and all this time I thought I was the only one who would be hurt by this."

Sakura felt tears run down her cheek and she forgot all about the plan. It was then that another question popped into her mind. _What is under that eye patch?_ She got up to leave and on her way to the back of the plane, she accidently gave the glass to none other than Sasuke. When she had realized what she'd just done, it was all too late. Keiji chuckled at how she had been able to forget her plan so easily and give the glass that was meant for him to her boyfriend. He decided that maybe the tragedies in his life were just that powerful. He looked over and noticed Anko was heading for the bathroom. He wanted to talk to her in private and that would be the best place.

Mitarashi Anko turned around to see the man who made her burn standing right in front of her. His eyes were sad and lonely; she knew he was longing for his old comfort in her heart. She didn't know what to think of him, which was until yesterday when the gondaime told her about his mission. It was after the Kyuubi was sealed, Okami's retaliated against the treatment of their brothers by nature. Keiji had inherited the Keiji clan's most valued blood limit, the sealing eye, an eye with the ability to seal chakra with their eyes. It was an offshoot of the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan and more powerful to. During the fight with the only nine tailed Okami, Keiji apologized to the wolf spirit knowing what it felt like to get the short end of the stick. An ANBU member tried to attack the Okami, but was prevented from harming the wolf spirit by Keiji, who lost his eye in the process. The wolf spirit in turn, gave Keiji its eye and revealed to Keiji that if he had used that eye on him, the result would have been a loss of both lives. The Hokage knew that, but still sent a man to his death to keep the village safe. Anko now realized the source of all Keiji's anger and the source of the rift. She stared into the only human eye Keiji had.

"When I left, I didn't realize you'd be hurt," said Keiji. "I thought that you'd curse me, forget me, hate me, and move on."

"How could I baka," asked Anko in an angry one. "I loved you and I wanted you to marry me, have kids with, and spend the rest of our lives together. I hoped you felt the same way."

"I did feel the same way back then," said Keiji. "I was going to propose to you on that day. The day after I left, when I woke up and realized that you weren't there and probably never would be there by my side again, I cried. My love for you kept me alive, so that someday I would come back and fill that rift between us with my love for you. Please, Anko-chan, let us go back to the way things were before that day."

Anko sniffed and said, "I have waited for you for so long and now you're back. I tried to hate you, but I can't do it. Let's mend the rift starting at our old pace."

Then Keiji touched her lips with his own and felt that old familiar warmth that kept those demons out of his dreams. The jolt of excitement soon swallowed them both whole as they continued to passionately kiss her. _She tastes like heaven, _thought Keiji. He then grabbed her left breast and began to manipulate into all the familiar angles. She gave that same moan that was like music to his ears as he kissed neck. She then ran her hair through his head as she nibbled at his sensitive right ear. Next Anko unzipped his pants while he pushed her skirt up and pulled down her panties. He had gotten one breast from under her shirt and her bra as he entered her. It relieved him that no one else had been there, but just as he was about to continue there was a knock on the door. It was one of the stewardesses.

"The plane is about to land will you please take your seat," said the stewardess.

Keiji was a bit annoyed that their moment of make-up sex was interrupted, but Anko whispered the words, "later," into his ear in a seductive tone that made him hard. They kissed and both went back to their seats. Keiji noticed Naruto and Hinata both sleeping peacefully on each other head. It was adorable and it reminded Keiji of him and Anko. _Thank you Naruto for giving them a reason to let me back into the village and back into her life, you've done so much for me, but I have done so little for you. _It wasn't Keiji who had been Naruto's father figure as he should have been. It was Iruka, Kakashi, and Keiji's onetime sensei, Jiraiya. The plane landed and they all took a bus to the cabins near the beach.

"Ok," said Keiji trying to get everyone's attention. They had just reached the cabins, but there were three instead of just one big one. "Ok listen to me, we have just decided the pairing for houses and who heads those houses. I and Anko will be taking the following: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kurenai and Kakashi will take: Shino, Kiba, Neiji, Tenten. Gai and Rock Lee will take: Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, and Ino. Gaara and Kankuro will be staying with Anko and me since we have the biggest cabin."

"Why do you have the biggest cabin and we have the smallest," shouted Ino.

"You have the smallest cabin because we decided who gets what cabin through rock-paper-scissors. The head of your cabin sucks at rock-paper-scissors. If you want to blame someone then blame him."

"I know," said Anko. "Why don't all we all have a sleep over tonight after we finish unpacking our things?"

"Sure," said Keiji who got a wonderful idea, an awful idea, a wonderful awful idea.

"SO what do you want," said Neiji, who acted cold towards Keiji do to the man's status as a missing-nin.

"First of all," said Keiji. "You ever talk to me without respect or in that tone, Neiji, I will go ape shit on your ass in a second and rip out those eyes that you put so much pride in. Second, I have an idea for a prank to pull on the girls. I've called all of you boys except for Kakashi and Gai because I don't think they'd participate or in Gai's case, keep it a secret. I will suggest a game of spin the bottle. You guys are going to spin until I give the signal which is a tap on the eye patch and one of you spins the bottle. I'll make it land on me and the person whose daring dares me to remove my eye patch. My eye has the ability to render people unconscious so turn around before I remove it. Then, we'll write on their faces with magic markers and steal their pajamas, but not their underwear. If we stole their underwear they would definitely kill us. This prank has a fifty-fifty chance of us getting killed in the process, so I've rigged booby traps around a certain area. There is a safe way which I'll give you a map to. There we can wait until they cool down and laugh at the joke."

"Are you serious," asked Sasuke. "You called us here for a prank."

"I called you here to see if your man enough, worthy enough, for me to bestow upon you something that will improve the power of all your techniques," said Keiji. "All you have to do is participate in your joke, besides I run the biggest risk for being the mastermind behind all this. Anko is going to know who it is that did this and she and the other girls will be coming for my head."

No one wanted to back down so they all agreed.

Anko was surprised when Keiji decided on truth or dare, since anyone cold dare him to take his eye patch off, but Keiji claimed that he could use this as a way to help Naruto tell the others about his demon problem. (Don't forget, Naruto is the new Kyuubi) Tsunade was probably telling the villagers about Naruto right now and he hoped that thing s weren't to hell in a hand basket. Anyway the first spinning was Ino and she landed on Naruto.

"So Naruto, truth or dare," said Ino with an evil smile.

"Dare," said Naruto in defiance of her look.

"Ok then I dare you tell us your deepest, darkest, secrets," said Ino.

Naruto looked at Keiji who nodded his consent. Naruto cleared his throat and said, "It all starts with the attack on the village eighteen years ago on the day I was born. The story wasn't true about the Kyuubi being killed by the Yondaime; the Kyuubi was too powerful to be killed. Instead, the Yondaime used a jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into an infant who hadn't already developed his chakra lines yet. Since he didn't want to burden another family with the curse, he chose his own son, whose mother had died in childbirth. He chose me, the son of the Yondaime, to be the vessel of the Kyuubi. That's why I've been hated by the villagers and that's why the Akatsuki were after me.

"Now here is where I am right now, during the battle with the leader of the Akatsuki, I was going to die if not for the Kyuubi sacrificing itself by merging with me. It gave me all its power and turned me into the new Kyuubi. I'm now a demon lord with control of Konoha's entire summons."

To his surprise, Naruto found that all of his friends now had looks of admiration and acceptance. Naruto felt at peace that his friends liked him for he who he is. Naruto then spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten.

"Okay Tenten truth or dare," said Naruto, who had noticed how close she and Neiji had gotten.

"Dare me," said Tenten in a bring-it-on-bitch voice.

"Bad mistake," said Naruto. "I dare you to kiss Lee."

Everyone looked at Naruto with shock while Neiji shot Naruto a look of death. The young blonde just smiled a cold smile and when Tenten gave Rock Lee a quick peck on the cheek, Naruto laughed an evil laugh that made Orochimaru shudder with fear. Tenten then spun the bottle softly so that it could land on Neiji, her tag team partner.

"Neiji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do Tenten."

Now Neiji spun the bottle with the right amount of strength so that it landed on Hinata. He smirked at the thought of a perfect idea to avenge Tenten. He said, "Truth or dare."

"Dare," said Hinata with the determination to be strong and brave.

"Slap Naruto on the face," said Neiji.

Hinata reluctantly obeyed and slapped Naruto on the face. The slap caused a lot of laughter and chuckles from the rest, but Naruto knew that Hinata knew the perfect way to pay him back. Hinata spun the bottle till it landed on Tenten again.

"Truth or dare," asked Hinata. Tenten chose dare because she couldn't see innocent Hinata doing anything dirty. She was dead wrong. "Whisper into Neiji's right ear something intimate."

Hinata knew that Neiji's right ear was sensitive and Neiji had been thinking perverted thoughts (he is a guy) about Tenten. When Tenten whispered into his ear, Neiji had a hard time blocking up a nose bleed so he grabbed the quickest thing he could find, which happened to be one of Tenten's weapons scrolls. The casualties were one weapons scroll and Neiji, who was beaten senseless by Tenten. Tenten then spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Tenten was going to get revenge even though it would anger Sakura. The Uchiha's choice was obvious, dare.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata," said Tenten who noticed all too well Sakura's death glares.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's death glares and also Keiji giving him the sign. Sasuke spun the bottle and miraculously, it landed on Shino. Shino, not wanting any dark secrets to get out, chose dare.

"Alright, I dare you to remove those glasses," said Sasuke. "I don't think we've ever seen you without them."

Shino removed his glasses and revealed he had a very light grey eye color that seemed a bit chilling. Shino the spun and landed on Keiji, he knew it was time.

"Keiji I dare you to remove your eye patch," said Shino. All the girls looked at him while the boys looked away. Keiji had wolf eyes that were a red circle instead of yellow surrounding black a black circle with a narrow yellow slit running down the center of it. It made the girls drowsy and in a minute they were all sleeping on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four: Run Like Hell

From the moment they heard the girls scream, the boys started run still holding on to the pajamas that they stole. Kiba and Shino took Hinata's which infuriated Naruto to no end, but he and Sasuke both took one half of Sakura's pajamas. Kankuro and Gaara (yes they joined in the prank as well) had taken Temari's pajamas, while Shikamaru and Chouji took Ino's pajamas. Rock Lee and Neiji took Tenten's pajamas, which Neiji used the part he had to stifle his nose bleed caused by the sightof Tenten in white panties, something only in his dream. Neiji and Chouji were the only ones who hadn't seen their girlfriends in their underwear before. Neiji had only admitted his love for Tenten that night and Chouji and Ino had been dating for two months after Chouji gave up the last piece of barbeque to Ino for once. Keiji had taken on the dangerous task of stealing Anko's pajamas. The boys all got a look at what was the sight of the hottest ANBU member in a black bra with black panties with a red dragon on it. Kiba was the only one who dared to take a picture.

Anko was the first to wake up and first noticed how cold the room was for being near the beach in the summer. She then noticed that she was in her panties and that she had bizarre symbols written on her face with a black magic marker. Immediately she woke up the other girls who noticed their current predicament. It caused them to scream in shock and then in rage. Each one let out the names of the two people they cursed to death. It started with Sakura.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!"

"SHINO! KIBA!"

"SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!"

"NEIJI! ROCK LEE!"

"KANKURO! GAARA!"

They all paused as they said the last name all at once. "KEIJI YOU BASTARD!"

Keiji could hear their words like a sense of danger from the east winds. He heard Anko's voice and it scarred him right to the bone, but unlike Naruto, who was too scared to run at top speed, Keiji was a flash of lightning only leaving behind an after image of his terrifying eye. Naruto noticed the after image and was probably the only one to notice the eye.

"Look, it's the after image of his eye," shouted Naruto. Everyone turned to look at the image and was immediately filled with a greater sense of dread than they had for the voices of death that had condemned them like a judge laying down the death penalty.

"Oh my god it's creepier than Shino's," said Shikamaru, who unfortunately ran into a tree. Chouji, not wanting to leave behind his friend, went to help Shikamaru up. To his horror there was Ino and in two minutes, he was tied to a tree next to his friend. Both were blindfolded and could only cower in fear of the sound of cracking knuckles.

Shino felt a deep sense of fear for the first time. He wasn't able to analyze things clearly, everything bottled down to instinct, a thing he had very little experience with. His teammate on the other hand knew a lot about instinct, but wasn't very bright when it came to fear. When he was scared, he lost a lot of his much needed IQ points and his instinct had always served him wrong. Both were running for an hour before they decided to find a place to stay.

"How far is she," asked Kiba. He panicked at Shino's shocked expression. "What do your bugs say on her position?"

"You two can run, but don't try to hide from me," said a very pissed of Hinata. Her Byakugan had been activated and face was red with new emotions, anger and rage. She walked towards her soon to be dead teammates as they coward in fear of a PMS.ing Hyuuga heiress. Kiba gulped as Shino shook uncontrollably. "HOW DARE YOU TWO WRITE ON MY FACE!"

Neiji heard his cousin's shouts of rage, but he was more worried by the weapons that were raining down on him and Rock Lee. Tenten was behind them, gaining with a speed that made the young Hyuuga prodigy scream inside.

"Can't we be rational about this," asked Neiji in a frightened voice. "I mean all we did was write on your face."

"AND STOLE MY CLOTHES YOU BASTARDS," shouted Tenten in rage as she threw another windmill shuriken at Lee. "I'LL FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

"Christ, how many weapons do you have," asked Neiji. "I've lost count at how many katanas were thrown at me. Where the hell do you put those things up your ass?"

"Is that why you tried to look at her panties," asked Rock Lee. "I noticed you looking at her butt last night."

"Shut up you moron," hissed Neiji, but the damage had already been done.

"I'LL KILL YOU," shouted Tenten at the top of her lungs.

In an instant, she was standing right before them with the eyes of death. They both fell down on their knees to beg for mercy, but they might as well have asked the devil for ice. The forest was filled with their death screams (they both screamed like girls mwa ha).

Sasuke heard the Hyuuga's last scream of pain and was filled with an even deeper sense of dread. _Even Neiji screamed_, thought Sasuke. He knew Neiji would never scream unless it was truly horrifying. Neiji had a stick to far up his ass to scream for something trivial.

"I'm glad we got Sakura," said Sasuke. "They got the weapons mistress."

"But I doubt she'd use her weapons," said Naruto. "She'd use her fist which she rarely uses, preferring her weapons and all, but we got Obaa-sama's apprentice."

"And your point is?"

"Obaa-sama uses her fist and has incredible amounts of strength. Sakura is the same thing, so if Neiji and Rock Lee screamed from being beaten by a person who doesn't use their fist very often, then what will happen to us since we're being chased by someone who can destroy walls with her fist."

Sasuke was close to shitting himself, in fact he could almost feel it. He then looked up to see Naruto's terrified expression. He turned around to see Sakura's 1000-years-of-pissed-off face. Sasuke and Naruto hugged each other in fear as Sakura got closer and cloaser.

"I can't die yet," whimpered Naruto. "I haven't even become Hokage yet."

"I can't die either," said Sasuke. "I haven't restored my clan."

The silence of the forest was broken by the cries of two young boys dying. Keiji sighed and placed another pair of grave markers onto the ground. They were all either dead or wishing they were, but he would not them be forgotten. He was proud of them, even the Hyuuga with a stick so far up his ass it was poking out of his mouth. He poured himself some sake into a cup and said, "here's to you friends. May you and I live on in legend."

"Don't worry," said a voice. Keiji turned around to see Anko glaring at him. "I'm going to make you hurt."

"I surrender," said Keij. "Do with me as you wish."

"Oh you can bet we will."

"We," asked Keiji in horror. Anko stepped aside to reveal the other girls carrying each of their catches. Temari had only Kankuro, but Keiji wasn't surprised. Even if Naruto was stronger, Gaara was definitely smarter. "Well I hope that you'll kill me instead of them right."

"Oh we have something else in mind."

"Hmm…shit."

Keiji regained consciousness the next day. During that time he spent unconscious, he had a nice chat with Orihime, his guide during near death experiences. When he woke up he noticed two things, 1) the boys' hair had been died either look-like-it-smells-of-garbage green or a sparkly purple. 2) They were all devoid of clothing including Keiji himself. It was Keiji's laughter that woke the others up and it was their laughter that made Keiji look in the mirror. He screamed as he saw that his hair was dyed bright neon pink. Meanwhile the girls laughed as they readied the photo camera.

Not amused would describe Keiji's reaction to his predicament, but he decided to take it in stride since he took pride in the size of dick. The other boys covered themselves up with bath towels, shower curtains, table cloths and any other cloth they could find. The girls laughed their heads off at the boys, but blushed when they saw Keiji fully naked.

"Any chance of you handing back our clothes," asked Keiji.

"Why," asked Anko, who burst out into laughter.

"You know Anko; the head feels a bit wet. You didn't happen to have a Popsicle craving while I was asleep did you?"

That comment made it more difficult for the boys to get their clothes back. In the end, Keiji had to use his wolf eye to get the bags back by sending them into fantasies. He would of dyed their hair, but decided that he'd just end the conflict now and not turn the whole vacation into a battle of the sexes.

"Now how do we get our hair back to normal?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five: WHUUUUUUUAAAT

The gang had been beaten senseless with the boring stick and even what Shikamaru was doing (sleeping…did you expect him to river dance) seemed interesting. Ino and Sakura were trying to come up with an idea. They had gone to the beach everyday so it wasn't anything special. They were both fighting over who had the better idea of a fun beach game to play and Keiji decided that he'd had enough of it.

"Shut up both of you," he shouted. "You're giving me more acid reflex disease than my damn breakfast."

"It's nearly noon," said Ino

"Did I ask for the time? I could have sworn you just assumed that I didn't know the time. Breakfast for me is when I freakin' feel like it. If you two are really bored then why don't you go into town and shop?"

"I thought the only city near here was 50 miles away," said Sakura.

"We're near the beach, why the hell would there be no town near a place begging for prime real estate. You can see the town out of the window, did you both eat a bowl of retarded for breakfast. Where the hell is the sake?"

Ino looked at Sakura and the two made plans for the gang to go out into the village. These plans, unfortunately, called for Keiji to chaperone the trip. Luck was on the two kunoichi's side as Anko also wanted to go. She used the ultimate topic to get him to agree, shopping for sexy outfits. This got his to almost everything. It worked better than her fists did.

Naruto and Hinata walked into shop after shop, just looking for gifts for each other. They walked down an alley to find Anko walking Keiji. The two were laughing and kissing each other as they walked into a place that looked like a hotel, but was called The One Night Stand. Naruto knew what type of hotel it was and could tell Hinata knew to by the way she was blushing. Naruto then decided that it was time to take a step forward in their relationship. He dragged a reluctant Hinata to the hotel of erotic desire.

"Naruto, I don't think I'm ready," said Hinata.

"Don't worry, Hinata," said Naruto."We're only going to spy on the two and take a picture of them in more intimate positions."

Hinata sighed as Naruto pulled out the camera and said, "Don't you think they'd kill us if they found out."

"Don't worry; I'll hold them off while you run."

"But what about you?"

"The only thing I care about is you being safe, Hinata," said Naruto putting his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head. She smelled nice, a lot like angels would smell like. He felt safe in this warmth that was her love for him. It made the sun seem as cold as a winter night and the only warmth that could sustain his life was hers.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata. Her words were like a redeeming light that brought him back from the pain. The sirens song may have been better, but it would have never captured his heart like the sound of her spoken words.

A minute later, the two walked up to a room where they think they had heard Anko moaning. They went onto the fire escape to get outside the window of the room where they were positive Anko and Keiji were in bed together in. They peeked into the window to see Anko on top of Keiji, rubbing on his naked chest. Naruto had felt disappointed that they had missed the show. Then Anko looked at Keiji with serious eye.

"Why did Tsunade let you bring all of us here," asked Anko. "It wasn't just to rain Naruto because then you could of done it without everyone else. What's your main reason for being here?"

"I'm now a suna ninja," said Keiji. "Before I was once a Konoha ninja, I had learned from all sorts of teachers and one of them was yours, Orochimaru. I was part of an experiment myself in which I had to give up my right arm so I could take on another one developed from the tissue of dead wolfs. I complied and was made even stronger, but I didn't know at the time what he would do with my arm. Orochimaru used my right arm to transform a drop out from the ninja academy named Kuwabarra, into me. It worked perfectly except that the clone was psychotic, killing people for fun. He's now been working for a man named Shishiwaka, someone who we know used to finance the Akatsuki. I was sent in by Lord Gaara to locate Kuwabarra and take him out using any means necessary.

"I happened to be asking Tsunade-sama for a chance to bring you along for the vacation training, but she wouldn't allow me to do it without doing her a favor. Luck would have it that what she had in mind was the exact same thing I was ordered to do. I then asked for others to come along, people who Naruto would be familiar with and people who would be useful to my plans. I got it all, they don't call her the legendary sucker for nothing. So are we clear on our objectives Naruto. I know you and Hinata are hiding on the fire escape to try and take pictures of us doing it, you pathetic loser."

Anko saw a surprised Naruto and Hinata appear outside the window. Naruto looked horrified at Anko, whom he fully expected to come at him with a katana or a pair of kunai. Naruto apologized to both Keiji and Anko before he picked up Hinata and jumped off the fire escape.

"There he goes, the troublemaker," said Anko sighing. Then realization hit her like a brick. "You knew they were out there the whole time and you just let them watch me do all that stuff to you."

"They missed out on our warm up and besides I needed Naruto to know our true mission."

"What do you mean by warm up," asked Anko, a devilish smile crossing her face.

"We have about an hour before we have to catch up with them and beat the shit out of Naruto. I wonder what we should do to pass the time. Any suggestions, I 'm open to most."

Naruto noticed Gaara sitting at a restaurant talking to a cute girl with long flowing blue hair. They were chatting when Naruto and Hinata approached.

"Well here's the escape artist," said Naruto. He found that Gaara and everyone else for that matter, had cease to be amazed at how much Naruto had turned his volume down. He was still loud, but not most of the time.

"Don't blame me if you can't use your special vanishing jutsu like me," said Gaara. "I mean that should be second nature to you."

"I could of tripped Sasuke and ran while he got beat up," said Naruto. "I didn't because the only thing that was going through my mind was that certain death was coming for me and if I slowed even the slightest bit, then I would be killed. But anyway, that's all water under the bridge. Who is this friend of yours?"

"This is one of my subordinates, Yukimra Rukia, a talented weapons specialst," said Gaara. "She's not like Tenten who carries those scrolls with weapons in them. She decides what weapons should be recommended for what missions so we have weapons to be issued when needed."

"You two seem to be friendly," said Hinata. "Have you two been going out on dates?"

"We see each other now and then, but we've only just become close," said Rukia. "I used to be scared of Gaara, but then when he took over as Kazekage, I got to know him better."

"I know what you mean," said Naruto. "When I first met him, Gaara scared the shit out of me, especially his fight against Rock Lee. But then I realized that he and I were the same. We grew up in the same neighborhood, the same house, but I left that place, he stayed in it. He just needed someone to help him move away from that place."

It was at that time that Keiji and Anko arrived with the secret intent to beat the fuck out of Naruto. Naruto was, of course, oblivious to the dangers that walked towards him. Keiji greeted Gaara with a "Lord Gaara" and gave Rukia a formal greeting. Naruto brought the two new comers up to speed on what had been going on before they showed up.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you about the private mission," asked Keiji.

"Sure," was the reply.

As Naruto and Keiji left to go to some dark abandoned alley, Gaara pieced together the missing bits of info. _How I lost to a __dobe__ like him I'll never know_, thought Gaara. Hinata gave a worried look, but was somewhat relieved to find that Anko hadn't followed. It might be something else, like an actual discussion.

"He's going to beat the shit out of Naruto right," said Gaara. His suspicions were confirmed by a nod from Anko."What a baka."

After being beaten to a bloody pulp and being revived by his girlfriend, Naruto searched through various shops for something for Hinata. He found a person who made special kimonos for customers so he asked the tailor to make a kimono with a waterfall in the pale moonlight painting. The tailor told him to wait for two days. Naruto was certain that Hinata would like it seeing as how they both enjoyed looking at the moonlight and she loved waterfalls. He had asked her to wait outside while he ordered the surprise present. When he walked out he found her nowhere in sight. Panic reached up into his mind flooding his consciousness with images of men doing unspeakable acts of rape to her. A man in a business suit with black gloves on walked towards Naruto.

"If you value the girl's life then follow me," said the man in a cold tone of voice. Naruto knew he had no choice, but to follow the man. He lead him into a construction site (very original) filled with ninja's dressed in forest camouflage. Another man was standing there with slicked back black hair and a conservative black tuxedo. This was obviously Shishiwaka.

"You my boy, will be the bargaining chip we'll need against Keiji," said the man. "I'm Shishiwaka, but you can call me boss. If you want to make a profit out of this then cooperate, but keep in mind that if you don't your girl dies."

Naruto knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He moved quickly to the holding Hinata and slipped a kunai into the guy's chest. After grabbing Hinata he held her behind him while he fended off the attackers. Naruto moved faster than all of the ninja's combined, making this even easier. He then used a demonic jutsu to disappear in burst of flames with Hinata. He wound up behind Shishiwaka and without hesitation, Naruto knocked Shishiwaka out. The other ninja still moved towards even if their employer wasn't conscious or was in enemy hands.

"I guess he wasn't the big fish," said a voice. Naruto turned to see Keiji and Gaara standing on a beam while looking down on Naruto. "I guess Kuwabara is the root ofall this."

Gaara used sand coffin on half of the ninjas while Naruto pounded the rest into submission. It was question time and Shishiwaka had to answer for his mistakes. Naruto didn't care about that now, the only thing on his mind was focusing on was calming Hinata down. Ibiki would get the answers, but now Naruto wanted only to be with her.

Hinata had stopped shaking when they were in bed, but now Naruto was worried about Hinata's safety. Had he just exposed his most precious person to danger? Her eyes were open and looking into his eye and by extension his soul. He reached down and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring the inner mysteries of her mouth. Lust was now driving the night, but would this intimate act bring them closer?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Did something go wrong?

Naruto looked at Hinata as they dressed in the morning. They were both too embarrassed at the events of last night. An emotion was swelling inside them both, but they couldn't decide if it was regret or joy.

Naruto scratched head nervously and said, "I won't be able to forget last night ever."

"Me to," said Hinata in an equally nervous manner.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Hinata undressed each other as they kept on kissing each other passionately, only breaking away for air. Naruto looked at Hinata's half naked body that was only covered by a black bra with a silver emblem of a dragon on the right breast tip and black panties that had what looked like a waterfall on them. He had seen her in her underwear before, but he had never removed them with his bare hands before. He rolled her over and kissed the back of her neck. He then used his tongue to massage her back, paying close attention to certain spots. Hinata moaned in ecstasy at the pleasure that came from Naruto's tongue. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's breasts from behind and started to manipulate them. The result was to his satisfaction as Hinata moaned uncontrollably as Naruto continued to work his magic on her. It then dawned on Naruto that Hinata's breasts were very sensitive,, since he wasn't very experienced and sensitive breasts could compensate for that.

"Oh god Naruto," moaned Hinata. "Please don't stop."

He felt himself get harder at the sound her voice as she let her sweet song slip through her lips. He used his teeth to unhook her bra and let it slide off while he manipulated without the interference of the bra. She screamed in pleasure and each scream increased Naruto's sexual drive. He then slid her panties off as she did the same for him (his underwear, he doesn't wear panties).

"Are you sure you want to do this," asked Naruto."I got no problem if you want to back down from this. I'll still love you as much as I do now."

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle it Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Please make me a woman and let me make you a man."

"Ok then Hinata, prepare yourself."

She felt him enter her and felt the splitting pain between her thighs. He was gentle and patient, waiting for her to give him the go ahead to continue. It was painful at first, but soon she felt an intense pleasure at his every thrust with his nine inch erection. Naruto brought his head down to suckle on her nipples to enhance her pleasure. She moaned with pleasure and he joined her in the duet of sex noises.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she reached her climax.

"I love you to Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he reached his own.

The two collapsed onto each other and continued to whisper words of love into each others ear as they drifted to sleep.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I'm glad it happened," said Hinata, shocked at what she just said. "It shows that we're meant to be together forever."

"Yeah, but I didn't need sex to tell me that," said Naruto. "When I wake up in the morning and see your face as your still asleep, I think of how every dream I had of becoming Hokage, pales in comparison of my new dream to start a family with you."

They might have kissed, but their conversation was no longer private. Hinata's cousin Neiji, who had become like a brother to her, had been listening to every single word. Not amused would have been a general description of how Neiji felt, but now Neiji saw a sign on Naruto that said, "Must punch." He couldn't contain his anger at the thought of his cousin being deflowered by Naruto.

"What were you two doing last night," asked Neiji in an accusing tone. "We all heard noises coming from your room, so what did you do to my cousin?"

"A little something called none of your damn business good sir," said Naruto.

The comment sparked Neiji to throw a punch at Naruto, which was caught by Kakashi. Everyone was shocked at the jonin who appeared out of virtually thin air. His ace told them that something bad had happened so they put their differences aside for now. Kakashi led them into the living room where there lay a wounded Keiji with Anko crying over him.

"What happened," asked a shocked Naruto. "Who did this?"

"I-I-I woke up…and there he was," said Anko. "It was in m-m-my hand, the weapon that stabbed Keiji-kun. I don't remember anything that happened before then."

Keiji opened his right eye revealing the wolf eye and said, "It was a genjutsu Anko, not you. Kuwabara must be getting worried if he tried this move, but now that he thinks I'm dead we'll see a showdown today."

Anko threw her arms around the man and said, "Keiji I'm so glad you're alive."

"I'm sorry Keiji's not in right now. I'm just his wolf eye, a copy of the Okami that gave him this eye."

Keiji opened his left eye to reveal that it was also a wolf eye and looked exactly like the right eye.

"But what happened to Keiji," asked Anko, worried about her lover.

"He's fine, I've just taken over while he's sleeping inside so the body can be repaired. It's like when Gaara sleeps with the shukaku, now. It is now time to finish this whole ordeal before it gets out of hand and low and behold, my prey is outside waiting for a showdown. How out dated can you get?"

He got up walked past everyone to the door. Sure enough, a man who looked like he could be Keiji's twin was standing outside with six other shinobi dressed in white. It was obvious the man was Kuwabara by his appearance and by the way he smiled at Keiji, it was filled with the intent to kill.

"Kuwabar you have got to be given dumb ass of the year award," said Keiji. "When you used genjutsu to force Anko to stab Keiji, you obviously didn't think that I would take over."

"Who the hell are you," asked Kuwabara. "You look like Keiji, but you claim not to be him. Are you trying to kill me with bull shit?"

"I am something else entirely dumb ass," said Keiji. "You see, while you could have received mercy from Keiji, you won't see the same favor extended to you by me, his right eye."

"You're a little big for being a right eye."

"I am simply a spiritual manifestation of his right eye, but since I doubt you'll even understand if I explain it, you can just shut the fuck up and die."

Keiji then put his hand to his mouth and brought a sword that was similar to Kusuagi, the sword used by Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru was one of his teachers so this is second nature to us, but now I think I'll introduce you to an old friend of mine who's come back from the dead," said Keiji. He cut his thumb and summon what looked like a coffin. The door opened to reveal a tall man with black hair carrying a large sword. "Meet Mamochi Zabuza, a kindred spirit of mine."

Everyone in the house was shocked to see Keiji pull off techniques that Orochimaru used against the third Hokage. The biggest surprise came from the length of the fight. Kakashi had been able to handle Zabuza and could still handle him, but seeing the dead ninja fight made Kakashi never want to fight him again. The fight was over in about two three swings of his large sword, leaving Kuwabara and Keiji to fight each other. Kuwabara started out with a phoenix fire jutsu to get Keiji to dodge to the right. Kuwabara then threw kunai with bomb scriptures on them. It looked like they connected, but Keiji disappeared to reveal a piece of wood, which blew up. Kuwabara looked around, trying to find Keiji's location before he struck. Keiji used a jutsu to call an earth dragon out of the ground and shot a chakra blast at his enemy. Kuwabara dodge this attack and unleashed a water explosion no jutsu on him, but was surprised that Keiji countered with Ryūsa Bakuryū. The sand held out against the water as Kuwabara then felt the sand creeping up his leg. It surrounded him up to his neck and there stood Keiji, sword in hand, ready to cut off his head.

"Let's finish this," said Keiji. His eyes were as ominous as the reapers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Slippery Son of a B&#

Keiji gave Kuwabara a cold smile before disappearing and reappearing in front of Kuwabara with his sword in front of Kuwabara's neck. When the sword cut through the flesh Kuwabara disappeared in smoke. _Damn a bushin, this is one slippery son of a bitch, _thought Keiji. Kuwabara then appeared flinging kunai at Keiji, who was also a bushin. The real Keiji jumped out and created a second bushin to attack from the front while he attacked from above. Kuwabara used his own katana to deflect the two attacks and found that his own swords were cracked from deflecting the two Kusanagi's. Kuwabara then used a water dragon missile jutsu that made a direct hit on Keiji. When the water had cleared Keiji was still standing, covered in sand.

"Is this the best you've got," asked Keiji in a mocking tone. "You hit like a little bitch. It truly is pathetic how much Keiji's perfect genes have gone to waist. Now I know why Orochimaru abandoned you so long ago. You may have Keiji's genes, but you will never be as strong as Keiji. You're a failure that should be wiped off the face of the earth."

Kuwabara was pissed at the first sentence. Kuwabara said, "I didn't think I need to do this, but I need your help Dojima."

A masked man soon burst out of the sand with two daos (Chinese swords that were the bases for the Katana) and rushed Keiji with tremendous speed. Keiji deflected the attacks and summoned another bushin to hold off Kuwabara while he took on the more important threat. Keiji used a spinning sword technique to not only defend himself, but to also go on the attack. Just then the mysterious Dojima jumped back and thrusted his sword with god like speed, only to be interrupted by a fist to the face. That fist belonged to Uzamaki Naruto.

"Don't worry Keiji I got this guy," said Naruto. He then used Kage Bushin no Jutsu to send his clones to attack his enemy while he powered up his rasengan shuriken (I forget the exact name). The attack broke both daos and severely wounded Dojima.

"Now my turn to finish you," said Keiji. "I hope your ready to summon an army because if you don't then pray you have a miracle. This is the end of your life my prey."

Keiji then released chakra throughout his body that covered it and shaped itself into a wolf form. The chakra solidified and became grayish fur. Keiji was now in the form of the Okami whose eye he had. Kuwabara couldn't move as looked in terror at the form that would mean his inevitable death. It was those eyes that caused the most terror. In them he saw a preview of what would happen to him and none of it was good. The wolf took a step towards Kuwabara and then it shot chakra blasts out of its mouth. It then used its tails to wrap around Kuwabara and squeezed him until he felt an intens pain. Anko, who was standing on the sidelines, feared that Keiji had finally been consumed by his right eye the same way everyone feared the Kyuubi with in Naruto would consume him.

"Keiji," she cried.

It was only then that the wolf simply decapitated Kuwabara with his claws. The chakra transformed back into its original form and was absorbed back into Keiji. His left eye was normal now and he had a sense of remorse on his face at the sight of the decapitated experiment, which had been born to kill. The Keiji they all knew and love was back from his deep sleep. The first thing he did was walk up to Anko and put his arms around her. She kissed him, hungry for the taste of his lips. Keiji broke the kiss to see her face; he'd always found it cute the way she looked when she kissed.

"I thought you were fully under the control of your eye," she said. "I thought that I had lost you forever and I realized that more than ever, that I live for you."

"Oh yee of little faith,' he said. "I use the eye, the eye does not use me. Never will I be like that and it's all because of the way you make me feel. You make not want to be as sadistic as my right eye or as heartless. If I had never met you, I would be something I'd hate. I live for you as much as you live for me. We live for each other so we will never be apart for as long as we live."

The two hugged each other and then they felt their stomachs growl. It was then that they heard everyone else's stomach growl. No one had eaten yet so they were all very hungry (even Chouji hadn't eaten yet. It's possible!).

"I'll buy breakfast i guess," said Keiji. He noticed Chouji jumping for joy. "Except for you CHouji. You pay for yourself, I didn't borrow that much money from Tsunade."

"You borrowed money from Tsunade-sama," said Anko. "Are you sure she knows about seeing how money can just find it's way into your pocket."

"Who cares as long as he treats us to breakfast," said Naruto. "And I now the perfect place where Gaara is taking his girlfriend."

"Gaara has a girlfriend," said Kankuro. "This I got to see. The girls in the village are going to be jealous of her."

"She is from the village," said Temari breaking from her conversation with Shikamaru.

"How come you know, but I don't," said Kankuro.

"You would have heard Gaara say it if you weren't trying to find the porn channels on TV," said Temari.

"Don't say that out loud," said Kankuro as he looked around. "She's just joking, she didn't really mean that."

"Yeah, but you got to pay for those channels out of your own pocket," said Keiji. "Tsunade decided to tell the manager of the cabins not to allow those channels without us paying because Kakashi and I read the Icha Icha series."

"You read those filthy books,' asked Sakura. Kakashi sighed at having his favorite stories called filth for the umpteenth time. "Our you perverted or just completely vulgar."

"We read them for the relationships and the jokes," said Keiji. "I have the only woman I ever want to love and Kakashi can get any woman he wanted just by showing his face. He's done that on a few occasions. The only reason you say that about the stories is because of your personal bias against all things with nudity and because it is different then what your used to. You're being close minded which isn't good for smart people."

"Can we go now," said Chouji, who was having trouble standing up do to hunger. He hadn't eaten in over three hours.

Gaara wondered who it was that told them that they were going to be there. He decided that it had to be Naruto because Keiji was too loyal to him to do something like that and Temari didn't like interrupting someone's date. He and Rukia were having a quiet breakfast looking into each other's eyes when he heard Chouji shouting for joy that they had arrived. He knew it wasn't because Chouji was looking for him. It was because Chouji was hungry. He always was hungry. Honestly, Gaara didn't know what Ino saw in him. He tried to hide, but Naruto had noticed him before he could hide.

"Hey what are you doing Gaara," asked Naruto. "You looked like you were trying to hide."

"I was trying to enjoy a nice and quiet breakfast with my girlfriend," said Gaaara menacingly. "But it seem s that you would rather ruin my plans by bringing everyone here."

"Hey bro you never told me you had a girlfriend," said Kankuro leaning his arm on Gaara's shoulder.

"You were to busy looking for porno on the TV," said Gaara.

"I WAS NOT LOOKING FOR PORNO. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT? I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR HBO."

"That doesn't exist in this universe," said Gaara. (It doesn't.)

"Okay can everybody just shut up about the porn thing okay," asked Kankuro.

"And I thought the Ero-senin was the only pervert," said Naruto.

"What about Kakashi," asked Kankuro. "He reads those perverted books, how do we know he wasn't looking for porn?"

"BECAUSE ALL HE DID WAS READ THOSE BOOKS AND TALK TO KURENAI," said Might Gai, who was knocked out by one of Keiji's punches.

"Use your inside voice you crazy crackhead," said Keiji. "Who let you off your leash anyway, I could have sworn I had you tied up in chains."

"That was a great exercise you gave me," said Gai. "Anyway, Kakashi and Kurenai seem to be getting close. By the way I'm not on crack."

"I've been taking care of her and the baby," said Kakashi. Kurenai had a child from her late husband Sarutobi Asuma. "I baby sit when she's on a mission or just needs some help. We're just friends, besides I have someone already."

"Really who," said his three former students, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"That's a bit private," said Kakashi.

"Pwweeeaase," they said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ayame from Ichiruku Ramen."

"I knew it," said Naruto. "The way you and her look at each other, it was destined for you two to fall in love. Wait a minute, you got to be ten years older than her."

"Is that a problem," said Kakashi dangerously.

"No," said Naruto afraid of what Kakashi would do to him if he said yes.

"Well looks like I finally found you Keiji," said a voice.

Keiji turned to see Tsunade with Jiraiya. He said, "Hokage are you dating that sukebe?"

Jiraiya looked hopefully at Tsunade who just said, "Hell no."

"Then why are you her," said Keiji. "i was just about to treat everyone to breakfast when you showed up."

"Were you planning to use the money you took," said Tsunade her voiced giving away the fact that she was pissed. She saw Anko cracking her knuckles while looking dangerously at Keiji.

"Now ladies I can explain everything," said Keiji in the same nervous manner you'd hear a man would use when trying to explain to his wife why his wallet was at another woman's house. The women didn't want to hear it and dragged him into an alley as he kicked and screamed for help. Everyone just said a funeral prayer for Keiji as he was severely beaten by the combined forces of Anko and Tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting across from each other, which gave Naruto the idea to take a piece of his omelet and feed it Hinata. Everyone else at the table stopped and looked at Naruto, who had forgotten they were there, and Hinata, who was a bit embarrassed that he did that, but still thought it was romantic. Keiji flicked the waitress a coin and told her to put a specific Rod Stewart song on.

"What are you doing," asked Naruto.

"It's not what I'm doing, but what you've been doing at night," replied Keiji.

The song was Do You Think I'm Sexy, telling the story of two people hooking up and spending the night. The couple turned completely red and Naruto decided to fight fire with fire.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you Anko get married considering all that you do every night, said Naruto. "I wonder if you can keep up with her appetites."

Anko was about to kill Naruto, but was stopped by Keiji who said, "I think he's right about something."

He got down on one knee and handed her an open box. Inside was a ring.

"Anko I don't know anyone else I'd want to settle down with," said Keiji. "Will you let me be by your side until death do us part."

She wrapped her arms around his neck with joy and almost accidentally strangled him. She kissed him over and over while saying "yes."

"Well looks like you two were fucked up for each other," said Naruto laughing.

They both looked at him with eyes of death. "Naruto," they both said dangerously. Breakfast ended with a trip to the hospital where Tsunade helped heal Naruto's wounds at the constant begging of Hinata.

When Naruto woke up he saw Hinata sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He found he could move as normally as he did before the near death experience. Hinata woke up to the feeling of Naruto's lips on hers; they were in her room in the cabin. Keiji said it was alright for her to put him there since they were already so intimate and also because Kakashi would prevent Neiji from hurting Naruto. She pushed himback onto the bed.

"You should get more rest," she said.

"Don't worry I'm fine," said Naruto. He was surprised when he saw her strip to her under wear. It was then that he noticed that he was wearing only black boxers with a spiral on the right side.

"Here let me help you rest," she said. Her soft voice was working its magic on Naruto who was now at her beck and call.

"I'd like to see you try," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight: The Problem with Snakes

Naruto and Hinata woke up early in the morning to the sound of panting and moaning. The sound wasn't Keiji and Anko like it usually was, instead it sounded like Sasuke and Sakura. The couple giggled at the volume of Sakura's moans, which were steadily becoming screams. They got out of bed and showered together. It was all that screaming that put Naruto in the mood. That and Hinata letting her long hair flow in the shower. He hugged her from behind and grabbed one of her breasts. He played with it while kissing the back of her neck. She let out a moan that just happened to be picked up on Neiji's sonar.

"What are you two doing in there," asked Neiji as he pounded on the door to their room.

"What do you think, baka," said Sasuke, who thought Neiji was talking to him.

"I'm not talking to you Uchiha so why don't you just continue to not satisfy your girl friend," said Neiji.

"You're just jealous that you're not this close to Tenten," said Sasuke in retaliation.

This woke Tenten up who walked out into the hallway in her underwear forgetting that she and Neiji had only gotten that far the previous night. The sight of Tenten, the girl who made him hard, Neiji had a nose bleed.

"You were to afraid to go the distance Hyuuga," said Sasuke, working the upper body.

This brought Neiji out of his fantasies of Tenten naked, at which Neiji wondered why he was falling prey to such thoughts after years of containing them. After pondering about this he grew angry from the Uchiha's comments and went to beat him up. Tenten of course, stopped him from going into the room because Sasuke hadn't stopped in his thrusts, a fact supported by Sakura's moans.

"Neiji they're still going at it," cried Tenten.

"Why don't you let him in," said Sasuke. "Let him see what a real man looks like when he has balls."

"I'm going to kill you," said Neiji. "I'm going to rip your nuts off and shove them down your throat."

"I'm sure you'd want to put nuts down a boys throat queer," said Sasuke.

"Shut up and fuck me baka," shouted Sakura.

Naruto was happy that Sasuke had taken the heat off him so he could finish. He kissed her lips then her neck, then her breasts, and he kept getting lower and lower. He kissed her down there, making her legs weak. Next he used his tongue to get her up on par with his sexual drive. She stifled her screams knowing that Neiji was still in sonar range. _Why the hell is listening to us,_ thought Hinata. It was hard for her to stifle the screams she wanted to let loose at the feeling of his tongue on her gentle spot. He stopped and then stood up. He had grown tall since the time he left for three years. She now had to look up to him when she talked to them. He then pushed her against the wall and let loose a torrent of kisses all over her upper body. Then he entered the warmth between her legs and the two melted into each other. They screamed and outside Neiji could hear them.

Naruto met with Keiji at the place where they promised to meet up to check in on the summons. Naruto felt like he had put that off for a long time. He bit his thumb and tasted the blood as he summoned all the clan leaders. King Enma wasn't the leader of his clan surprisingly; the honor belonged to his father Sun Wukong. The last to be summoned was the Manda clan.

"Who the hell called me here," asked the hissing, pissed of giant snake.

"I did," said Naruto. "I'm the new Kyuubi, which means you, all of you answer to me."

"My mistake sir," said Manda.

"I believe the murderer of my son's partner is still alive," said Wukong looking at Manda. "Isn't that right Manda?"

"He hasn't summoned me yet," replied Manda. "Besides it was Sarutobi's fault for not killing him when he should have. He paid for not doing everything that is necessary. I hope you weren't trying to pick a fight though."

"Why fight you when I could have easily made a wallet out of you."

"Don't talk me like that you damn ape!"

"You want to taste my cudgel then bring it on you slimy, slippery, ugly mother fucker."

"Come on both of you calm down," said Naruto, who immediately switched tactics after seeing his words didn't work. "Look if you two don't want me to go demon fox on your ass then shut the fuck up and listen to me."

After these words no one dared to talk while Naruto was talking. He decided to set up someone from the Kitsune clan to keep things in order according to his rules, but mostly keeping things the way they were. If it wasn't broken then don't try to fix it. After the meeting he dismissed everyone except for Gamabunta.

"You wanted to see me oyabun," asked Gamabunta.

"It's awkward to have you call me that now," said Naruto. "I guess I have to have you call me that, but I think of you as more of a friend."

"I've heard from the Kitsunes that you have a girlfriend."

"How the hell do they know that?"

"Your friend Keiji has ties with the Okami clan, who talks to the Kitsunes so word gets around about you."

"I didn't know they'd call tell the Kitsunes," said Keiji. "I just talk with my summons and tell them about my surroundings."

"You also serve the Shukaku," said Gamabunta.

"Yes but the tanuki's don't mouth off as much."

Keiji got out of the shower and picked out his clothes for going out to eat with everybody. From what he heard, Naruto and Hinata weren't the only ones who had gotten intimate. Sasuke and Sakura had already crossed that line, as had Kankuro and his right hand. Over breakfast that morning Temari told everyone how she'd walked in on Kanakuro while he was watching porn and masturbating. Keiji, Neiji, Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, and Kakashi thought it was too much information. Keiji had chosen a buttoned grey shirt over a black sleeveless shirt with black pants. He saw Anko put on the summer kimono that he'd bought her. Everyone save for Keiji would be wearing one. Naruto had handed Hinata the one he bought for at breakfast while she gave him one that she had bought for him. It was white with a fox and toad on it that seemed to be dancing in fire designs. Anko had a blue kimono that had simple designs on them, since she knew that she could wear the fishnets under them. Everyone save for Hinata and Naruto had simple kimonos, but then again kimonos weren't meant to have such elaborate designs on them. Keiji licked her ear and was just about to undress her when there was a knock at the door. It was Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, how may I help you," said Keiji.

"I came to tell you something about your family," said Tsunade. "The person who accused you father was your grandmother on your mother's side. Those men who killed your mother were your grandfather's men. Your mother had disobeyed his wishes and so he told the Hokage that your father's clan was planning treachery. He convinced other shinobi and villagers of this and they were all killed in a riot outside of their compound. The Third Hokage decided that this would be kept from you sense your grandfather's spine was broken and he was left a vegetable as punishment."

"Who broke his spine," asked Keiji.

"Orochimaru," said Tsunade. It made Keiji question his own feelings towards his one time sensei. He decided that he would decide later if he was friendly towards him.

"Is he still alive," asked Keiji. Tsunade nodded her head. "Good. Now he'll suffer as much as I suffered growing up befor I met Anko."

"Will that satisfy you," asked Tsunade.

"I was already satisfied," replied Keiji, who just walked out the room with Anko in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine: What did I do last Night?

Kiba woke up and felt like dog shit on a hot side walk. The room was burning hot and he could here people calling out his name from a distance. The voices got closer and closer until finally reality set back in. It was Hinata, Naruto, Keiji, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, and Tsunade that had been calling his name. He immediately felt a pain in his ass.

"What the fuck did I do last night," said Kiba.

"You weren't intimate with a guy," said Keiji. "The sores would be from you sitting on a pole."

"Can you tell us what happened from the beginning," said Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba was feeling down at failing to win Hinata's heart. He was cool with Naruto and her being together, or at least he thought he was, but then when he found out that they had already had sex and he knew that now his chances of taking Hinata from Naruto had gone so far down it wasn't even possible in his dreams. He'd always been there to support her, but he realized how different they were in terms of souls. Kiba was never thought of as a loser and he was never looked down upon like Naruto and Hinata. He could never give her strength because he had never experienced her pain. Girl you love is screwing some other guy, so what do you do? You go to the nearest bar and drink till you don't feel feelings anymore.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"You're not twenty," said Tsunade. "How could you get drunk?"

"There are some people who don't ask for proof of age," said Kiba. "It was so easy to get drunk, but nothing seemed to satisfy me."

"It hurts that much," said Naruto. He wasn't making a question, more of a statement about how much it hurt to be lonely.

"Well I guess I took a walk in your shoes," said Kiba.

"I'm sorry to have caused you pain," said Hinata. "I always knew how you felt, but I could only see you as a friend."

"I know and that's how I want it to be," said Kiba. "I realize that it's the one place I'm happy to be in a relationship with you."

"But what happened after you got drunk," said Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba felt his mind bounce around his skull as it continued to loose equilibrium with each swallow of sake. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Shino.

"You shouldn't drink when you're under age," said Shino. "Anyway you don't want to show up for dinner drunk do you?"

"I'll show up for dinner anyway I want if I go to dinner with you guys," said Kiba annoyed at his teammate who was always quiet.

"Come on lets go find you a girl," said Shino, who noticed Kiba's puzzled looks. "I know that you're drinking because you wanted to be with Hinata. I know you wanted to fuck her, but she is with Naruto a fact that you must come to terms with and move on with you goddamn life! For three days I've had to put up with that constant moping around crap that you do. Sasuke gets all emo pansy when he thinks about his family, but that's a legitimate excuse. You have not one good fucking excuse to be this way, so find a girl and talk to me until you feel better."

Kiba finally got up and walked with Shino to find a girl that he'd like. There first stop was to head to the boardwalk near the beach. They came across a tunnel that had no lights in it and was as dark as night.

"Jesus that is one creepy tunnel," said Kiba.

"Yeah sort of reminds of your sister for some reason," said Shino while he walked off.

"There some kind of story about that tunnel," said Kiba.

"Years ago, people went, but they didn't come out, not unlike your sister."

"What the hell is with those sister jokes get off my sister and what do you have against her anyway."

"I was trying to give you hints," said Shino. "But I guess I'll have to tell you anyway. Me and your sister are seeing each other."

"What," asked Kiba, puzzled at his teammates words. "My sister is way older than you by like ten years."

"Actually I'm a lot older than you think," said Shino. "I was in a cocoon for ten ears during when I was born. It's the way all Aburames are born. I met your sister at a party once and I was attracted by her intelligence, which I think she got most of and left you with little, as well as by her grace. We started seeing each other and one night it just happened."

"You go to parties like a normal person," asked Kiba.

"Something about that just pisses me off for some reason, but yes I do go to parties when you stay home and play video games."

Before Kiba could respond to a man he thought he once knew a girl appeared before them. She had auburn hair with green eyes that looked like a cat's eye. From the way she stood she might as well have had "tomboy" labeled on her. Her face was beautiful and could have been cute if she acted more delicate. Another factor that made Kiba blush at the sight of her was the fact that she was wearing short clothing that might as well be underwear. Her shorts were seven inches in length and her shirt was clinging to her body. She looked at Shino then at Kiba.

"Hey dog boy have you seen a cat around here by any chance," asked the girl.

"Who you calling dog boy sluttish dresser," said Kiba. This was actually the way that wars could be started.

"I know your dog ate my cat," said the girl. "You evil cat hater and how dare you call me that."

"How dare you accuse Akhamaru (I forget how to spell the dogs name) of eating your cat," said Kiba. (Now that I think about, the dog is bigger than him so how the hell did they get him on the plane.) "He may be big, but he doesn't eat cats. Oh, and by the way, seven inch bike shorts are really sluttish."

The two then noticed Shino leaveing at which Kiba called, "Hey where are you going?"

"One idiot is enough, but two give migrane headaches," said Shino as he walked away leaving the two to turn all that hate they had for each other towards Shino.

"Get back here you creepy looking stalker guy," said the girl.

"Yeah just walk away Shino," said Kiba. "That's what you always do bug boy."

When they had finished trying to verbally attack Shino, they turned their attention towards each other.

"So what does your cat look like," asked Kiba now trying to be friendly.

"It looks a lot like that one up in the tree," said the girl.

"I'll get it," said Kiba with a sigh as if it was some duty that he was obliged to do.

The girl was so happy to have her cat back that she kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"It was nothing," said Kiba blushing. "I like helping beautiful women in distress."

"Oh that is so sweet of you," said the girl. "Are you doing anything later because if you aren't then will you have dinner with me?"

"Sure," said Kiba nervously.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I thought that you'd go with that girl," said Shino, who surprised Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai.

"When did you get in here," asked Kurenai.

"When Kiba was the part about the bar," said Naruto. His sense of smell and hearing had been boosted do to the Kyuubi. "Anyway you missed out on a fun dinner; you should hear Keiji sing Closer. You could tell who he was singing to, right Anko."

"That's none of your damn business you little brat," said Anko, who could throw a punch in the blink of an eye when angry. "Anyway, at the dinner it was revealed that you are now all jounin. You will be a hunter."

"Do you really mean that," said Kiba.

"Ask Keiji," said Anko.

"Where is Keiji," asked Kiba, it was then that everyone save for Naruto, realized that Keiji wasn't in the room.

"He said he had to take a walk," said Naruto.

Keiji stared at the person who asked to meet him.

"So what do you have to tell me, Orochimaru," said Keiji.

Orochimaru smiled his evil smile while he patiently waited for Keiji to sit down. He had waited for this moment, to finally have a peace offering to one of his former students.

"You know, what the Hokage doesn't realize is that your grandfather isn't the one they have in the hospital," said Orochimaru, who stepped aside to reveal an old man tied to a chair. "I thought you might like this so I found him for you."

"What do you want in return," asked Keiji.

"I don't want o have to worry about you or the person you have outside," said Orochimaru. "You can come in now Tsunade."

Tsunade stepped into the door glaring at her old teammate with eyes of hate, this just made Orochimaru laugh. He'd always loved that glare of hers. She didn't look as old as she really was, but then again neither did he.

"What makes you think that this is going to get you out of the Bingo book," asked Tsunade.

"I think this will get me out of the bingo book because this is the mastermind behind the Akatsuki," said Orochimaru. "I'll tell you right now that I have lost all interest in destroying Konoha. Right now I just want to do what I wanted to do when I was a kid. Find my parents reincarnations. I've found my father's, but not my mother's reincarnation. I know what you're thinking. How can we trust this crazy bastard? Well, you don't have to trust me, just give me breathing room and I'll make an alliance with Konoha."

"This sounds too good to be true," said Keiji. "We have the mastermind behind the Akatsuki and the biggest threat to Konoha wants an alliance. It really is too bad that I don't care about my grandfather anymore, but now that he's here I think I'll ask Ibiki to be extra serious."

"How's Anko by the way," said Orochimaru surprising Keiji. "She was my favorite student, sorry, but I really did like her. Though you had a sadistic streak and could have just as easily come with me as Sasuke, she had a stronger will than most. Even though I was disappointed, I was a bit proud that she made her own choice based on what she felt. I find that so many others are blinded by my reputation, but not her."

"She's engaged to me," said Keiji.

"She's also standing right behind you," said Orochimaru in a matter-of-fact way.

Keiji turned to see Anko standing in the doorway. Her eyes showed that she was confused on how she should think about her old sensei. She finally decided to be a bit angry at him for the cursed mark on her neck.

"You did well at hiding," said Orochimaru. "I only just recognized you and I'm looking in your direction."

"I learned from a man who does nothing, but hide," she said adding extra amounts of venom to the end.

"Ouch, that hurts," said Orochimaru. "I guess I deserve that and a lot more."

His words surprised everyone, no one expected those words to ever come from Orochimaru's mouth.

"I feel sorry for hurting my favorite student and pushing her away to pursue strange experiments," said Orochimaru. Keiji corrected him saying that they were sick, not strange experiments. "I don't care what you call them, I'm only sorry that I lost Anko because of them and I want to make it up."

"Oh really, how about giving me my life back and taking this curse mark back," said Anko.

"I can fulfill the latter, but I can't give you back your life," said Orochimaru. "I can thank the person who did though. Thank you Keiji for undoing what I should not have done."

Orochimaru's neck got longer, a move that everyone was familiar with. Keiji was about to cut Orochimaru in two, but Anko stopped him by holding his arm. He had no other choice, but to trust Orochimaru not to hurt Anko and if he did, the hell he would be sent to would be like heaven when Keiji was finished with him. Orochimaru's head lunged at Anko stopping within a centimeter of her neck.

"This may hurt a bit, so prepare yourself," said the sanin. He then sunk his teeth into her flesh only to hear her give out a scream of pain.

Keiji didn't know what happened next, one minute he saw Anko in pain the next he was punching Orochimaru over and over again. He stopped and saw the bruises that were left on Orochimaru's face and helped him up to his feet. He could have killed the man and all he did was cure his fiancé. Life sucks that way. Anko got up and looked at Keiji rubbing the spot on her neck. Keiji removed her hand from the spot and saw that the mark was gone. He sighed in relief that Anko was now free from her disease. He touched his eye patch and wondered if his right eye wasn't so different from the curse mark. That was an answer for another day.

"So do you accept my surrender," asked Orochimaru.

"If you agree never to harm Konoha," said Tsunade dangerously making it clear that if he ever tried anything he would be dead. "That is the only way I'll accept your terms."

"Agreed," said Orochimaru. "There will be peace between Leaf and Sound while we live. War and chaos are to, what does that Nara boy say, troublesome. Now I believe I should remove Sasuke-kun's curse mark."

Keiji watched him leave and noticed that Anko had passed out. He noticed how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He wondered why it was that luck had turned in his favor, but as always, he would enjoy it while he could. He laid her down on their bed and kissed her good night while he went to check on the group When he got down stairs he realized the only people not in the group were Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari. _I think I know what they're doing right now,_ thought Keiji. It was then that heard the moans and he distinctively heard someone say, "Damn woman you rae just troublesome."

Naruto and Hinata sat on the beach looking at the moon and stars while listening to the calm sound of the ocean pounding on the shore. This was where, more than ever, Naruto wanted to be. He didn't know what lay in the future except that as long as it was with Hinata he would face it gladly. All he had to do was make sure that it was with Hinata. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Hinata," said Naruto. "I know your father won't let us marry until I'm twenty one, but I thought I'd give you this. A promise ring, so that you'll know that we're always meant to marry each other. There is no other person I want to marry than you."

Hinata blushed and accepted the ring with a kiss and the two laid down on the beach to make love on the shore, barely noticing that Jiraiya was looking out the window at them while writing on his notepad.

"Will you stop being a sukebe for one night," said Tsunade. It was thing that made him unattractive to her.

"I don't do it to drool at anymore," said Jiraiya. "It pays the bills, but if I were given a full time job I might stop. Or you could just try to persuade me."

"No chance in hell," said Tsunade, who got his message clear. He was asking her out. "Who would want to go out with a sukebe like you."

"My dear Tsunade, you'd be surprised," he said with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ten: Dogs that love cats.

Shino woke up to find another person in his bed. He realized that it was none other than Kiba's sister Inuzuka Hana. She hadn't seen his eyes and he didn't want her to believing that it would drive her away. What he didn't know was that she was constantly trying to see his eyes and started to enter his bed, hoping to see him when he woke up. She always took his shades off because he would wear them to bed and they constantly interfered with her goals. Hana wouldn't do something like take them off and stomp on them like she once heard her brother Kiba do. The only problem was that he always woke up before her, but she had come to love it because he would always make breakfast for her. (By the way minor note from the author. Hana and Shino are not ten years older in fact I believe they are three year older than Kiba and the rest.)

"When did you get here," asked Shino after putting on his glasses. "Did you get a vacation from the Hokage?"

"My brother received a wedding invitation and so did you," said Hana. "Kiba's bringing his girlfriend to the wedding and I thought I'd be your date."

"That sounds good," said Shino. He'd forgotten that Keiji had already had everything prepared before hand since he knew that Anko would say yes. He also knew that he could use the honeymoon as an excuse to lengthen the trip. "Should we have breakfast or should we just lay here in bed."

"I want to stay in bed, but I think I want to do something else than lie down," said Hana with a seductive ring in her voice.

Shino was already half way there, kissing her on the lips and unbuttoning her pajama shirt. He kissed her stomach and moved down towards her navel. His tongue licked all around it causing her to moan. He then removed her pajama bottoms looking at her silken baby blue panties. He loved it more when she had red panties because he felt like it went with her personality and made their sex wilder. Shino was an entirely different person when they had sex. All images of him being the silent type were shattered when they made love. He had ripped her panties off the first two times they'd had sex, which had surprised her to no end. Before he actually entered her he removed her bra and played with her breasts, licking each tip. He had just entered her when the door opened and whom would you believe just happened to enter the room, but Kiba.

Kiba's expression at seeing his sister in bed with another man, his teammate, while they were going at it, was pure and utter shock with a dash of disturbed. Shino and Hana looked at Kiba, who had gone blind momentarily, walk out of the room shuddering and rambling gibberis.

"Do you think I should go take a look at him," asked Hana.

"I think your presence might cause him to remember this," said Shino. "The most logical thing is to finish and see if we could get Keiji or Kurenai to help him forget this."

"I guess it sound logical," said Hana. "Now where were we exactly?"

Naruto and Hinata were chatting with Kiba's new girlfriend, Nishino, when they saw Kiba stumbling down the stairs dazed and running into any and everything. At first Naruto waited to see what would happen next, but when Hinata voiced her concern, Naruto decided to help his friend. After Kiba was restrained to a chair for his own safety, Naruto called Keiji and brought him down to check on Kiba.

"What happened to him," asked NAruto. "Was he hit with a genjutsu or something?"

"No he saw his sister and Shino having sex," replied Keiji. "I heard moaning from Shino's room and I knew that Kiba's sister got in last night."

"How do you where people are and stuff," asked Naruto. "You're the only one to be able to notice me when I'm sneaking. I was able to use a jutsu to hide myself from Neiji's byakugan."

"His eye is derived from the eyes of the Okami," answered Keiji. "His sight can't be compared to mine. Even the Sharingan is powerless against my eye in any form. What you used against Neiji was a regular jutsu that, even though it's a high level, doesn't pull the wall over my eyes. The Kyuubi, being the prankster that foxes are, developed a jutsu to do just that. I've never had it tested against my eye, but I think it should work, but since it's a genjutsu I can just cast release constantly at no cost of chakra. Let's face it, you can't catch me in my intimate moments you sick freak."

"Oh please like you're the best," said Naruto. "And I've seen Anko naked before and she has nothing on Hinata. Also she makes the cutest sounds when we make love."

Hinata, blushing furiously, punched Naruto on the back of the head and shouted, "baka" as she stormed off. Naruto realized how bad he had just fucked up with Hinata. He spent the good part of the hour pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do to mend his relationship with Hinata. Anko had walked down and saw the puzzling sight of Naruto pacing across the floor of the cabin.

"What the hell is going on," asked Anko.

"Naruto said some things that he shouldn't have," said Keiji. "It started when Kiba saw his sister and Shino getting it on. The kid was so disturbed that he lost all his vision and equilibrium. Naruto and Hinata were chatting dog boy's girlfriend when he came down the stairs, nearly falling down and breaking his neck. They came and got me, but I knew everything all ready which amazed Naruto and he asked me how I knew. I told him that it was because of my right eye and that he wouldn't be able to try to sneak while we're having sex. He shot back by saying that your body wasn't special compared with Hinata and then made a comment about the cute noises she makes when they have sex. She was pissed to say the least."

"Baka," said Anko shaking her head. "My body could trump any other woman, but that's beside the point. He should know what not to say and at what time to say certain things. These mistakes have broken relationships forever."

Naruto paled at these words and asked, "Are you serious?"

"It's a proven fact," said Temari who walked down the stairs with Shikamaur. She was leaning on to him uncharacteristically.

"Did you guys have that problem," asked Naruto.

"Actually they just heated up their relationship last night," said Keiji while reading the paper in the famous Kakashi style.

"What do you mean by that," said the couple together.

"As I recall, I heard moans from a bed room and someone saying, 'so troublesome,'" said Keiji. "Now the only people not getting any are Chouji, Ino, Neiji, Tenten, Kiba, his girlfriend, and Rock Lee."

"What about Kankuro," asked Gaara, who had appeared out of virtually nowhere. It was obvious that he had just teleported himself and his girlfriend into the room indicated by the sand on the floor.

"I don't think we want to no," said Kakashi coming down the stairs followed by Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Rock Lee, and Might Gai.

"What are you guy's doing over here," asked NAruto.

"We had a toast at the success with the sound village," replied Tsunade. "Gai brought Rock Lee for some reason."

She turned around to look and they were hugging with the sun set in the background. It was ten in the morning and once again, they were inside. _Where in the hell do they get that damn sunrise and is it me or is that hug getting tighter each time,_ thought Tsunade. Everyone else sweat dropped and Keiji felt that it had a deeper creepy meaning which he didn't want to know.

"Anyway we have come to help with your problem," said Jiraiya. "Well actually only me, the rest came for breakfast which Keiji was supposed to make."

"Well why don't we celebrate Kakashi being on time for something without being tricked," said Keiji.

"But what about my problem," aksed Naruto. "I can't get help from ero-senin, he doesn't know anything about romance."

"Well we would normally care, but Jiraiya can be knowledgeable about these things sometimes."

"Alright ero-senin, what do you think I should do," asked NAruto with hope in his eyes.

Jiraiya was tempted to crush that hope, but he was so sure that Tsunade would crush him so that option was out of the question. He thought about all the relationships he'd ever been in, the both of them, and felt that he had the answer in his experience with Tsunade.

"Look kid, just tell her how sorry you are and how much your hurt that they're hurt," said Jiraiya. "Tell her how you wanted to say that because you don't want her to go."

"Are you sure," asked Naruto. He still didn't trust the perverted sanin, but it was the only help he could get.

"If you want to wing it by yourself then good luck," said Jiraiya walking off.

Naruto searched everywhere on the beach, looking for Hinata. After two hours he was afraid that she might have gone back home, but realized how stupid that sounded. It was just fear of loosing everything good in his life that was eating away at the back of his mind. His stomach growled and he tried to ignore it at first, but it made it clear that it wouldn't be ignored. Luckily for Naruto, there was a restaurant only a block away. He staggered inside and sat at the bar. After realizing that he wasn't at a table, Naruto looked for a table and saw Hinata sitting by herself in a booth. Joy flooded through him as he walked up to her table and just stood there. Hinata noticed him standing there smiling at her and decided that she was still a bit mad at him.

"What do you want Narato," said Hinata, leaving out the –kun.

"I was wondering if I could sit here Hinata-chan," said Naruto. "I wanted to apologize to you Hinata-chan. I'm sorry for embarrassing you and even though I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, I will try to make sure it never happens again. I don't want to lose you because you are everything that's good in my life."

"Sure you can sit here Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Just try not to make a habit of saying things like that. It's embarrassing when you try to cmpare me to more beautiful women."

"Hinata there is no one who can top you," said Naruto. "They may think they do, but they ruin it with self confidence while you don't try to be to beautiful, you just try to be you. I love that about you."

The to split an omelet while they talked about how to help Kiba and what they should wear to the summer festival.

Shikamaru sighed as Temari, who always acted like a kid when she went to summer festivals, dragged him to different booths. They both wore grey kimonos, an idea that was suggested (forced) by Temari. Naruto and Hinata both wore black kimonos with silver designs on them with a spiral right between the shoulder blades. Keiji an Anko wore kimonos similar to the young couple, but had red designs instead of silver. Sasuke and Sakura wore kimonos with the Uchiha crest on them. Neiji and Tenten however, didn't wear similar colors. The biggest surprise was Tsunade and Jiraiya wearing the same blue kimonos while walking together.

"When did this happen," asked Naruto. Everyone else had resisted the urge except for Kiba who wasn't paying attention at all.

"He can be quite charming when he's not being a pervert," admitted Tsunade. "He promised to stop peeking into the women's onsen again."

"Don't worry I have enough research for a life time," said Jiraiya, much to the relief of Kakashi and Keiji, both being avid fans of the series.

Everyone was out having fun with his or her someone special, save for Kankuro who was trying to find someone special. Hinata and Naruto decided to let out sparklers. This gave Hinata her first idea for a prank. She placed a sparkler near Naruto when he was squatting down with a sparkler. When the sparkler went off, Naruto disappeared in smoke and reappeared behind Hinata and grabbed her from behind. She screamed in surprise and turn to see a laughing Naruto. She smacked him on the head, but started to laugh. They looked up at the fireworks exploding in the sky and then looked into each other's eyes as they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven: Who is Fuma? "Just who the hell are you," asked Keiji. He looked at the man standing near the bed Anko was sleeping in. The man had a scar on his lip and cheek that made him look hideous. His blue hair was tied into a long ponytail and his eyes were piss-yellow. "My name is Fuma," replied the man. "You may not here this often, but I'm was the other baby in our mother's wound. I was the one that Konoha didn't capture and was saved by grandfather. You may think he's with Ibiki, but I've just retrieved him. I have a message from him. He will forgive you if you abandon this petty obsession with this woman and return to him." Keiji laughed out loud, much to Fuma's surprise. Keiji stared at him with cold eyes and said, "That piece of rat shit killed all of our father's clan and killed our mother, why the hell do you serve him?" "Our mother paid the price for disloyalty and so will you if you don't agree to everything right now," replied Fuma in an equally cold tone. "Fuck you," said Keiji. Fuma, seeing no point in arguing, thrust his sword right into Keiji's stomach. Keiji looked surprise at which the speed this man moved at to be able to out do him. Keiji slumped a bit, but a grin spread across his face and he removed his eye patch. Fuma was terrified by the yes that stared at him now. They were both red wolf eyes that had stares that could destroy armies. He felt his sword move as Keiji grabbed it with his right and broke the katana in two. "If you think that will kill me then you must have shit for brain after all," said the blood thirsty Keiji. "I thought it was brain washing, but you must have shit in your skull." "What the hell are you brother," asked Fuma in terror. "I'm not your brother," said Keiji. "I'm his right eye taking control of his body to help out. Now where is his grandfather, I wish to kill the fucker." "I'm right here," said a voice. Keiji turned to see the old man in shinobi clothing holding a sword. The mere sight of him pissed Keiji off to no end. "It seems that the madness inside has finally taken over, pity that the only grandson with any potential has a wild side. Looks like you both are just as worthless as your mother." "Grandfather, what should I do," asked Fuma, still to blind to realize that he was being used the whole time. "Die," said the grandfather as his katana pierced Fuma's heart. "You are of no use to me any more." Keiji, who had had enough of this, knocked his grandfather back, who was surprised that his grandson still had the strength and speed. The old man was underestimating Keiji and with things this far in the battle it was a mistake. It was then that the old man called upon his summon for help. It was a large dog that had black fur and had teeth the size of katanas. "Go forth and rip him limb from limb," said the old man. "No he will not," said a voice that belonged to Naruto. The rookie jounin had heard the sounds of combat coming from the cabin and went to investigate. Everyone else was at a party on the boardwalk. "I know that his dog clan falls under my jurisdiction so i control him and not you." "You Kyuubi brat don't interfere in others affairs," said the old man. He struck at Naruto with his swords, but it was parried by Naruto's own katana. "Insolent cur, you will pay for getting in my way." "All you've done successfully seems to be talking," said Naruto. "I wonder, do you intend bore me into submission with all your sermons." This angered the old man more, who took a second sword and rushed to attack Naruto. Once again, he had underestimated his opponent, because Naruto's speed exceeded the old man's. As soon as the old man thrust his sword at Naruto, Naruto grabbed his sword arm and kicked him the stomach repeatedly until he threw up. Keiji was trying to heal his brother's wounds, but to no avail. The blade had pierced his heart and he didn't know how to treat wounds of this magnitude. All he could do was watch helplessly as life started to leave his brother. It was painful for Fuma who just wanted it all to end. He had been living a lie like some pathetic puppet on a string. He was worse than that because the puppeteer had been none other than the man who was the reason that his parents were dead and his father's clan nearly extinct. "Please end it brother," pleaded Fuma while feeling another wave of pain. "Shut up, I'll help you," said Keiji. He didn't want to be the only person of the Keiji clan left. "You still owe me for the wound in my stomach, so stay alive for me. I don't want to be the only Keiji left." "I have something to tell you," said Fuma. "The name mother was going to give you, she told it to grandfather. Maeda. Your full name is Keiji Maeda. In my pocket, there's a potion to awaken the woman you love. I gave her a poison that would put her in a deep sleep." "Fuma," shouted Keiji. Fuma didn't answer, he never would. "No, don't go. Not again." A black chakra started to surround Keiji as his claws got longer and so did his teeth. He felt his body change with the chakra as it formed into a wolf shape and solidified like in the battle with Kuwabara, except this time, Keiji was in full control. Rage was pounding at his brain, making him forget about everything except the person he wanted to kill. Keiji summoned up all killing intent by stripping himself down to a simple thought process. When he brought out Kusanagi, the sword pulsed with the intent to kill. The noise it made as it swished through the air sounded like someone saying, "kill, kill, and kill."   
Naruto looked at the slumbering Keiji, who was wincing in hi sleep as if he was having a dream of being ripped apart, piece-by-piece. The carnage and blood that was caused by that man didn't fit the image of him, but it just showed Naruto how much emotional pain he had inside of him. He had lived like Naruto used to live for so long, but now he had surpassed anyone in emotional suffering. Just the image of Keiji as he cut through the old man with his first lightening-fast stroke gave Naruto the chills. There was so much blood and when Keij raised his sword again. There was only more. When the old man was nothing, but mounds of flesh and bone, Keiji seemed to regain himself and he picked up Anko and took her to another room. Then he gave her the potion and washed himself off. He later cleaned the room before collapsing. That was yesterday and Keiji was still feeling bad. Anko hadn't come yet since the potion worked very slowly, but Naruto was sure that she could bring him back. When he felt the blood lust trying to over come him, he'd just think of Hinata and he was able to regain control. "Is he all right," said a voice from behind the group. It was Anko, who was still having trouble supporting her. "He was traumatized by watching his brother die," said Tsunade, who was still analyzing his charts. "When we found him, he was holding his brother's severed head and crying his name. It must have been a deep mental blow to finally find a family member and then lose them all of a sudden." "Is there anything I could do to help," asked Anko. She hated to see Keiji suffer like he was suffering now. He was like this when they were younger and just starting out as chunin. "I think if you were tot alk to him it might help," said Tsunade. "He can hear us, but right now he's under the illusion that he's all alone. It's stronger than a genjutsu so we need a loved one to help bring him out of it." "Yes, I'll do whatever it takes," said Anko.   
Keiji wasn't in his nice warm bed; instead he was in the cold darkness still holding his brother's head. It was his eye that had driven everybody away. Now he just wanted to be on a level of consciousness where his existence was blurred. He wanted to be fazed out of existence. That's what he felt he deserved for letting the madness get to him. "Keiji-kun," said a voice. He knew that voice. It was Anko's voice. "Anko, where are you," he cried into the endless night. "Please be here with me, I have no one else, but I won't care if no one else comes as long as I get to see your face, even if it is one last time." "Come to me," sai Anko. Keiji walked blindly into the dark and he saw light. It was there that he saw Anko standing there, waiting for him to come home. He walked a bit until something held him back. His brother's head that he was still carrying now had a chain attached to it. He knew that if he didn't let go of that feeling, he would never see Anko again. He dropped the head and saw it be pulled back into the darkness. _Sorry brother, but it's a price I pay gladly to be with her._ He walked all the way back home into the light where he belonged.   
Anko kissed his lips hoping for to feel the warmth flow back to her. She was crying when it didn't, but she didn't break contact. Then she felt the warmth return and she opened her eyes to see his. They were both still the red wolf eyes, but she could tell that it was Keiji who was kissing her back. His eyes didn't seem as creepy as the used to, in fact they looked kind of cool. "Welcome back," said Anko, her face beaming the sun. "Thank you for bringing me back," said Keiji. "I love you because you're the only one who can make me change. You're the only one who can kiss the demons out of my dreams." "Let me get rid of them for you," said Anko as she kissed his forehead. Everyone felt like they were a little bit closer to heaven.   



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve: Wedding Hell

"You want what," asked Kakashi.

"I want you to be," said Keiji.

"Huh," said Kurenai.

"Could you please be," asked Anko.

"What," said Hinata.

"Huh," asked Gaara.

"Okay," said a puzzled Naruto.

"My best man."

"My maid of honor."

"Flower girl."

"Ring bearer."

"Flower boy."

"I don't get it," asked Gaara.

"It's tradition for my clan to have the lord the groom is serving under to be the ring bearer," said Keiji.

"What about Naruto," asked Gaara.

"Already have a place for him," said Keiji smiled evilly.

"I figure that we've been friends for so long that you'd be my maid of honor," said Anko.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor," said Kurenai happily.

"You look cute in the dress that we got for the flower girl," said Keiji with Anko beside him. "Besides you'll be right beside Naruto."

"You mean he'll be ring bearer," asked Hinata.

"Something like that," said Keiji and Anko, both with an evil smile on their face.

"You look cute..like a girl," said Keiji. "Also you can be right beside Hinata our flower girl."

"Couldn't I be the ring bearer," asked Naruto.

"Sorry, but my clan's tradition says that Gaara must be the ring bearer," said Keiji. "But we did get you a special outfit."

"Cant' you make Rukia a flower girl and the both of us brides and grooms maids."

"I'm sorry but that cute face just deserves to be a flower girl..er boy," said Anko, who was secretly fighting to stifle the laughter inside of her.

"Will you go the distance for a friend," said Keiji.

"Alright," said Naruto. "I promise to be your flower boy and to wear any outfit you can find for me."

"I want you to be my best man because we are the coolest people in Konoha," said Keiji, not noting the fact that he wasn't apart of Konoha any more. "Besides I tricked Naruto into being a flower boy and, here's the best part, I actually got two flower girl dresses."

"You didn't," said Kakashi grinning.

"I freaking did," said Keiji laughing out loud.

"Oh my god I'm going to have to get a picture of this," said Kakashi. He was holding his sides as he laughed maniacally. "Oh damn, I know I should be stopping it, but I've got to see that. I know I'm going to have to apologize to the Yondaime's grave after this."

"To hell with you," said Keiji. "I'm supposed to be Naruto's godfather. That's just plain low man."

"You're going to have fireworks," asked Tsunade as she looked at their wedding plans.

"Yes I have a guy on it that I can trust," said Keiji. "He's just outside with his right hand man, another trust worthy guy, more or less."

"Send them in then," said Tsunade with as sigh.

Two men entered the cabin, one wearing stunner shades and the other one had an eye patch over his right eye like Keiji used to have before both his eyes turned into wolf eyes. (They haven't changed back obviously. Doesn't mean that he's merged, just that he has control of his blood lust.) The man with an eye patch had short, curly blond hair and a face that wasn't handsome, but not ugly at the same time. He had all the coolness and calm of a professional assassin, but he walked behind the stunner shades man, indicating him to be his assistant.

"Hello Lord Hokage," said the stunner shade man. "My name is Kazuma and this is my right hand man Saagat. (Yes this is myself.) Sagat is my proffessional who makes sure that we don't run into any trouble. His cousin is a bit of a klutz, but he's a good kid at heart."

"So who will be planning the fireworks," said Tsunade, not knowing whether to trust Sagat or his cousin with the fireworks, but she reasoned that since it would be at a place that they didn't own that she could trust Sagat.

"My cousin does manual work, but in the end I plan the whole show," said Sagat. "Kazuma-dono gets the material and gives me any information on places we'll be."

Tsunade had decided that Sagat was one of those strict military types and had probably been in some militia. His short muscular frame shouted ex-hired gun for a mile. She passed him off as humorless person until Shizune came in. Tsunade had thought that she'd left Tsunade at the village, but Shizune had had enough of the two week she'd been there. As soon as they saw each other they started flirting.

"That eye patch makes you look dashing," said Shizune.

"Thanks, but I can see where two eyes would be a benefit," said Sagat in a smooth voice. "I wish I had another eye to look into both of those beautiful eyes of yours."

"It seems that both are subordinates have fallen for each other," said Kazuma.

"Their more like children," said Tsunade. "Was your guy some child soldier?"

"He was actually a part of the Hidden Mist Village, but he was somehow mixed up in the failed coup."

"Explains a lot about himself," said Tsunade. "Well I guess they grow up so fast and we just have to happily see them leave the nest. Shizune bring me some tea while your up."

"Yes, um, would Kazuma-san and Sagat-san like some tea as well," asked Shizune.

"Not now I'm fine, but Sagat makes an excellent tea that he should help you with," said Kazuma. He turned to Sagat and said, "Go show her your special tea."

Sagat nodded and led Shizune down stairs to make the tea. Tsunade and Kazuma gave a little chuckle.

"Aw you gotta be kidding me," said Naruto. He looked again at his pink flower boy outfit, which was exactly the same as the flower girl's outfit. It was a cute pink dress.

"Hey you put yourself at my mercy," said Keiji. "You promised to wear anything I got you and that's what was in the box."

"You know you look cute in that out fit kid," said Anko.

"You really think so," said Naruto doing a little twirl for comedic effect. He decided that he might as well give them a show if he was forced to wear a dress.

Sasuke and Sakura fought the laughter, while Kiba and his girlfriend, Nishino roared with laughter. Shino and Hana observed the boy forced to wear a dress with a grin. Kakashi, Tsunade, Anko, Keiji, Jiraiya, and Gaara (yes Gaara) were rolling on the floor. Shinkamaru and Temari laughed then returned to looking at the sky. Rock Lee and Gai went to change into their groom's maids (what do you call the guys I don't know wedding stuff) outfits. What they didn't know was that they were left overs from the disco era and were rather purplish and sparkly. Every other guy had a black tuxedo with his family crest on it, they were told to bring their own tuxedos because everything Keiji had turned out to be out of date. Gaara wore his Kazekage uniform since he wanted to represent the sand village. Temari wound up as a bride's maid, but Kankuro was just invited, a fact that he was pleased with. He hated having to go through ceremonies.

"Hey these tuxedo's come with these neat wallet carriers," said Lee.

"Those were for the first gay marriage which I think was for an uncle," said Keiji. "They're purses and you're wearing gay outfits. Why the hell would they be mine, especially since I said wear your own tuxedo? Look at that outfit it looks like it was designed by Tinkywinkie."

"I THINK THESE ARE AS BRIGHT AS THE FLAMES OF YOUTH," said Gai, who had appeared right behind Keiji. Keiji backslapped when he heard shouting in his ears.

"Inside voice dumbass," said Keiji. "You are forbidden to talk at my wedding or any ceremony that you're invited to if I invite you."

"These wallet carriers are really useful," said Lee holding up his purse. Inside he had his cellphone, his wallet, his medication, his checkbook, make up, and a few tampons. (Lee and Gai are starting scare me and I'm the one writing this.)

"Lee, you and Gai make me wonder in a bad way," said Keiji.

"Gai-sensei makes me wonder in a good way that I can't describe," said Lee. Before he could finish, Keiji put duct tape on his mouth.

"Whatever you and Gai do is between you," said Keiji. "I will sleep comfortably without having to hear your stories running though my head."

Just then they heard an explosion coming from outside the building. Keiji and Naruto rushed out the door after checking to see if their loved ones were safe.

Sagat was beyond pissed; in fact he wanted to beat the guy in front of him into a bloody pulp. He was helping Shizune making the tea while they kept up their flirt. He asked her to try a cup with him when he'd heard the explosion. Within a fraction of a second of the blast, Sagat had Shizune under a table for safety and then went to check on the explosion. He saw his cousin, Togusa, grinning nervously while covered in black powder (it's gun powder, but they don't have guns so it's called black powder). He knew instantly that Togusa had fucked up again.

"What the hell did you do," asked Sagat, steams rising from his face.

"I was testing the durability of the dynamite when one blew up," said Togusa.

"How were you testing the durability," asked Sagat. "I could fucking swear I told you not to touch the damn dynamite."

"I hit it with a hammer," said Togusa, quickly flinching in expectation of the punch Sagat would surely throw. Instead, Sagat calmly put his right hand to his forehead.

"Why the fuck would you hit dynamite with a hammer?"

"I was testing the durability."

"Why the fuck would you want to test the durability? We just calmly and gently lace it into or onto what ever we need in or near. What the fuck else did you expect us to do with dynamite, play baseball with it?"

"Is there any problem," asked Keiji when he arrived.

"Yes my partner is brain dead retarded," said Sagat.

"Are you guy's trying to blow us up," asked Naruto as he came close to them.

"Ask the retard who hit dynamite with a fucking hammer," said Sagat.

"Why would you hit dynamite with a hammer," asked Naruto.

"To test it's durability," replied Togusa.

"You guy's planning to play football with it," asked Naruto.

"He must think so," said Sagat walking away to finish his tea with Shizune. Everything else could wait for two hours.

"Alright Naruto, we have enough pictures," said Keiji laughing at Naruto who was still in the dress. Keiji handed him a blue tuxedo with the Keiji clan crest on it. "This is the real outfit that I made personally, I just couldn't help, but trick you into wearing a dress. Oh god you made my day."

"You're my godfather you sick bastard," said Naruto. "You're supposed to protect me from those things."

"I know and I'll make it up to you some way," said Keiji. "But right now I have to meet with Kakashi and Sasuke about that gift I promised them."

"So you know a way to improve our Sharingan," said Kakashi.

"Your Sharingan originates from the eyes of the Okami," said Keiji. "i can improve it, but to do so you must survive my nightmare stare."

"Survive," asked Sasuke.

"My nightmare stare takes up a full night to finish working it's magic, but since you have the eye of illusion you can strengthen your Sharingan's power. The problem is that if you can't resist it, your mind will be broken. Now I must know will you stay or will you go?"

"I will stay," said Kakashi.

"So will I," said Sasuke.

"Then look into my eye," said Keiji. They looked into it and were immediately pulled into its illusionary world. "I hope you to survive it, but it has fifty-fifty chance of death so we'll see in the morning."

Keiji left the room and saw Sakura standing near the door. He knew from the accusing look in her eye that she had heard the whole thing. He gave her a look that said, "it's out of our hands." Tears formed in her eyes as she slapped him and walked up to her former teacher and her boyfriend. She helped each one into a bed and stayed by their sides all through the night.

Naruto spent the morning training with Hinata, who had grown to do things with her Byakugan that neither Neiji nor her father could do. As always, Naruto, her inspiration and her lover, cheered her on. They went in for breakfast where everyone was buzzing around Keiji to get information about what he did to Kakashi and Sasuke. It was Tsunade who asked him what the success rate was for the procedure.

"You have better chances performing brain surgery with a rusty spoon then they have of surviving it," said Keiji. He looked around to see everyone's shocked expression. "Good, now I can have breakfast in peace."

"He ignored the death glares, but the two kunai broke his coffee mug and spilled hot coffee on his leather pants. He knew it was Sakura and Ayame, who had been invited by Keiji since Kakashi asked him to invite her.

"Ayame I didn't even know you could throw kunai," said Keiji as if everything was normal.

"Kakashi-kun once taught me how to throw," said Ayame. "If he dies, I'm going to use everything I learned from him to kill you."

"Since he has a fifty-fifty chance then why don't you flip a coin to see if he'll live," suggested Keiji. "That way his life is in your hands since you don't trust my hands."

Ayame and Sakura both flipped coins, but the outcome wasn't favorable. hey both hugged each other and cried for their lost lovers. Keiji thought it was hilarious and laughed until Anko shut him up with her fists. (Aw yes. Those fists hurt like hell.)

It was at ten that footsteps were heard on the stairs. Everyone rushed to see Kakashi coming down stairs with Sasuke following. Ayame and Sakura rushed to hugg their lovers and then beat the living shit out of them for putting them through so much grief.

"I guess there's a moral to learn from this," said Shikamaru.

"What's that Shika-kun," said Temari.

"You can't win with women," said Shikamaru while Keiji nodded in agreement as he was tied upside down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen: Cut A Wedding Cake

"Come on is that all you got," said Keiji as he blocked another one of Naruto's attacks. "Even though I have the right eye of a nine tailed Okami I have the power of a four tailed Okami. You should be beating me, but instead your speed is the same and your jutsu use is, especially taijutsu, is just average one tailed demon quality."

"Then why don't you try fighting the real me," said Naruto from behind as the one fighting Keiji disappeared. Naruto delivered a kick to his back that sent him flying forward into a tree.

Keiji quickly regained his footing in time to grab Naruto's leg and fling him into the air. Keiji then dropkicked him in mid air knocking Naruto back. Naruto flipped and used Kage Bushin No Jutsu to create a thousand clones. Keiji used a special Okami jutsu to call upon a wind that cut down all the clones created, but he knew that Naruto had been expecting that. Keiji wanted to see what Naruto was planning, but he could guess that the smoke caused by the clones disappearing would disguise him while he prepared his special rasengan. When the smoke cleared, he saw that Naruto and another clone were making a regular rasengan, which sent warning bells off immediately. Naruto used his special shuriken rasengan and had mastered doing it with one hand instead needing clones to help. Since the clones could use chakra now, a special ability of the Kyuubi, Keiji was sure that these were decoys. He fired up his version of chidori, which carried wind, thunder and ice elementals in it, (demons have control over all elements, but some are more powerful in one element than others) and turned around to meet the real Naruto who carried the special rasengan. The two attacks met causing flashes of light as the force threw opposite the two fighters of each other.

Keiji regained his footing first and rushed Naruto with his Kusanagi. Naruto parried with his own Kusanagi that Keiji taught him to summon. Keiji realized that Naruto had been playing possum and felt the kunai at his throat. Just when Naruto thought he'd gloat, Keiji disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Damn it he used a clone._ Just then shuriken and kunai rained down on Naruto. Then came needles and kodachi, which was followed by kunai with exploding notes attached to them. _Shit, I forgot he was the original weapon's master. He's worse than Tenten and faster to._ Naruto used own of his father's jutsu's which created a barrier to prevent anything from harming the caster of the jutsu. It held up against the storm and when Keiji finally appeared, Naruto stopped casting the jutsu. Keiji then snapped his fingers and the kunai that had not exploded created a super explosion around Naruto.

"I think I over did it," said Keij wondering if Naruto was okay. He'd seen Hinata fight once and he didn't want to have to tell the girl that he had nearly killed her lover. "Shit, first Hinata will kill me and then Anko will."

"Not if I kill you first," said Naruto, who had suddenly appeared to punch Keiji in the face knocking him back. he then put his Kusanagi to Keiji's throat. "I win."

"That you do," said Keiji. "I have nothing to teach you anymore. It's actually a bit embarrassing that you surpassed me at your age, but then again you have an unfair advantage so you don't count."

"But you have that freaky eye that creates clones that can take a lot more damage than other clones," complained Naruto. "Plus you have the speed of an Okami, a clan known for being fast so we're evenly matched in speed. Also your eye is crazy power and can do all sorts of stuff so yes, it does count."

"No it doesn't," said Keiji. "I'm still in charge of you until tomorrow and I say it doesn't count so there."

"Are you both having a contest to see whose the bigger child," asked Tsunade. As usual, she was followed by her assistant and Jiraiya.

"Stay out of this granny Tsunade," said the both of them. The grave danger involved in what they just said dawned upon them. "Wait don't hurt us beautiful Hokage."

It was too late, the damage had been done and the two felt Tsunade's barrage of fist. She started on Keiji since he was older and she thought of Naruto as her little brother. She had been favoring him for quite some time. In the end, both were beaten and tied upside down on a branch.

"I should use you two for piñatas right now," said Tsunade. "But I'll take mercy on the both of you since we're going to have a wedding tomorrow."

"It's to bad that the time for us to be married passed a long time ago," said Jiraiya.  
"Why the hell would I want to marry you," said Tsunade. She would tease Jiraiya when he talked about the two of them getting married. Marriage ddin't fit the bill for her since they were old. "You keep on having these weird delusions of us being married and having kids."

"That window of opportunity closed a long time ago," remarked Keiji. This received him another punch in the stomach.

"You're lucky that Anko pleaded with me not to kill you before the wedding," said Tsunade.

The wedding day was a day of bustling to get everything ready because some people had been putting off their jobs. Sagat had the fireworks show ready and, not surprisingly asked for Shizune to come help him. He left his cousin inside the church to make sure that he didn't screw anything up. The karaoke machine was ready for after the show, but Gai and Rock Lee were forbidden to sing. Keiji had heard them practicing and said he would be damned before he had them sing at his wedding. He had asked Tsunade to perform a dance that she had prided herself with. It required two swords and the utmost caution. This was entertainment before the wedding. Keiji didn't want anyone to forget this wedding. He paid Konohamoru to video tape it, but Kankuro wound up having to do it because Konohamaru was too busy keeping his cousin (who is six year old) busy. His aunt Kurenai was talking to Anko who was so nervous and happy. Keiji was just plain happy that the day he had imagined was finally there. Of course, some of the jounin were a bit worried that two jounin from different villages were marrying each other. Never in the history of Konoha, had there been a marriage like this.

"Lord Hokage, should we really let this happen," asked Ebisu. "We don't know what might happen if there becomes a conflict of interest. It seems to dangerous, especially since Orochimaru has now formed a shaky alliance with us."

"If you want to question the couple go right ahead," replied Tsunade. "I would hat to be the fool who tries to get in the way of this marriage because Keiji used to be our number one torture expert before Ibiki."

"Is there a single category that Keiji wasn't the best at," asked Ebisu with a sigh. "Why did we let our best shinobi get out of the village alive?"

"Actually he was as good as Anko and just under Kakashi," said Tsunade. "He was just a sadist with a passion for bringing the right tools to a mission. His sadism helped him develop many torture techniques and he always had the right weapons for the job or technique he had planned. Ibiki, however, uses chakra manipulation and just follows in the footsteps of Keiji's torture techniques, the same way Keiji did. What makes him stronger than Kakashi is his right eye."

"But still the marriage is bound to have problems on a political level."

"This marriage is the foundation of a what will hopefully be, a long alliance between leaf and sand. Are you saying that you want to prevent the key stone in the foundation from being placed?"

"No, not exactly," said Ebisu. "I'm just saying what everyone else is saying.

"Ebisu, I thought you knew better than to repeat the opinions of others," said Tsunade. "Don't tell me you let yourself be fooled by the talks of others. The first thing you put on your profile was that you had the ability to form your own opinions."

"I just thought that you'd want to know the concerns of the other," said Ebisu.

"They should be coming to me, not you," said Tsunade annoyed that he was trying to weasel his way out of this. "Don't get yourself into these things if you wind up resorting to weasel your way out of it."

"Yes Lord Hokage," said Ebisu, a bit embarrassed. He walked out of the room and nearly ran into Gaara.

Anko was well renowned for looking beautiful, but on that day, in her wedding gown, she made all the men of the village envious of Keiji. Then came Keiji, who had abandoned his eye patch for some time. He looked dashing in his tuxedo with a bow tie; he looked more of a fox than Naruto. (Terrible pun I know, but I've been close to my friend whose a Gai fan.) His hair had been managed at its distance, but for the wedding, he'd cut it short at Anko's request. The wedding ceremony was the same routine only made interesting by the couple's enthusiasm and the fact that Naruto was a flower boy and not the ring boy. The only thing that got more attention was Rock Lee and Gai's bright, gay, sparkly tuxedos and matching wallet carriers. Keiji immediately found himself regretting even giving them an invitation.

The most interesting cake ever made for a wedding preceded the party after wards. On the sides were pictures of Naruto in his flower girl dress as he was doing a twirl. Naruto was stared at for two hours until it was karaoke time. Rock Lee and Gai had somehow snuck up to the mike and started singing Barbie Girl (I couldn't think of another terrible song). Keiji threw the both of them out and Naruto stepped up to sing "Love Hurts" by Incubus. It surprised some how much Naruto's voice could change when he wanted to sing. It was a bigger shock when Naruto sung Do Ya Think I'm Sexy, the same Rod Stewart song Keiji had teased him with. Then came Kakashi who sung Voodoo Child by Jimmy Hendrix and was followed by Jiraiya doing a Johnny Cash song called A Boy Named Sue. Anko and Keiji did a duet of Dare by the Gorillaz. After them was Ayame singing Nelly Furtado (pick as song I don't know names).

"Aw come on Gaara do one," said Naruto.

"Yeah I'd love to see you sing a song," joked Kankuro.

"After you," said Gaara. "Why don't we have a sing off to see who sings better."

"Alright I'll do Hey Jude," said Kankuro.

"If that's how it's going to be then I'll do Enter the Sandman," said Gaara.

This was a duel of another sort because everyone knew that Kankuro was a decent singer for a guy who wears makeup, but no one had ever heard Gaara sing and he had chosen a song that could have been his theme song a few years ago. First came Kankuro who had bit off more than he could chew because he couldn't sing a soft song that wasn't fast. Gaara, however, had an excellent voice for Metallica and followed up his victory by singing Isis by the Goo Goo Dolls, which surprised everyone that he could sing soft songs to. Then came Naruto and Gaara doing a sing off and they sey up a tournament that started to carry on well after the couple had left. Anko and Keiji didn't notice as they were driven off.

"Well are you finally satisfied," said Anko kissing Keiji.

"I was satisfied at 'I do,'" said Keiji.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter fourteen: Comfort and preparation

They were lying in bed, sweat still covering their bodies from the hot night before. It would be two more days and then they'd have to leave to go back to Konoha, but Naruto and Hinata were more worried about how to tell Hinata's father. Neiji knew since it was the second worse kept secret than Keiji and Anko's sex life. From how close they got, from how they talked, and how they ate together, you could tell that they knew each other inside and out, literally and figuratively. Hiashi (thanks you reviewers for correcting me) would hear from Neiji and the couple wanted to get ready for the lecture or shit storm that was looming dangerously closer every day. Of course Hinata could also report on Neiji's involvement with Tenten. The two had dated and courted secretly for three years and had just finally had sex.

"I don't know," said Hinata. "That sounds like black mail."

"Most of what I think up for dealing with Neiji is black mail," said Naruto. "I could use my fist, but Keiji said that I could hurt someone seriously and so I opt for the peaceful method of dealing with this."

"Why don't we talk more about this at the carnival," said Hinata. "I still have to sort out the clan affairs since I'm the representative to give our greetings to the Kazekage."

"You're going just to greet the Kazekage in a place that isn't part of Konoha," asked Narto. He had become familiar with all forms of political and social ceremonies, but he found he could still be amazed at how complicated simple things could be for nobles.

"It seems that father has long wished to meet the Kazekage to ask about another clan that resides in Suna lands. I'm bringing a letter addressing the matter, but I'm told not to tell anyone else because it might seem like we're defecting. I've seen the letter and Tsunade-sama saw it to, so really there is no problem, we just need to be formal about the meeting and it would be disrespectful not to have a high ranking person in the main branch and who better than the future heiress of the clan."

"It sort of makes since, but still it seems like a bit much that they can't just communicate by bird or mail. It's dangerous to have two important people in one place in which neither has much power or influence during these times."

"You do remember that Gaara is Kazekage, who would be crazy enough to try to mess with Gaara to get to me."

"People are still uneasy about him being theKazekage, especially the villagers who remember him growing up. He didn't always have the kind personality back then, in fact he was scarier looking then he was now if you can believe it." (Damn English Dubbing)

"Who you calling scary looking," said a voice. Naruto turned around surprised to see Gaara staring at him with a smirk on his face. "I'd expect you to be talking behind my back."

"You're just mad because Rock Lee stole your eyebrows," said Naruto. "Besides you're one tailed and I'm nine tailed, meaning I'm stronger than you."

"Actually, the Shukaku's gotten stronger and is now a seven tailed demon lord," pronounced Gaara with pride. "I'm still enough to give you a run for your money."

"Will the both of you stop fighting," shouted Hinata, causing the two boys to look at her with shocked stares. Hinata usually had a soft, low voice, but she could scare you when she raised her voice.

"Sorry," said the both of them looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey Naruto, what position did you get," asked Kiba. "I'm gonna be a hunter and Shino is apparently in command of my hunter squad."

"ANBU if you could believe," said Naruto. "Now that they've been split back into three men squads I've been placed in control of squad ten, my father's old squad. Hey Sasuke, what position are you in."

"With my requests it has been decided to remobilize a police force using not only Uchiha, but the secondary branch of the Hyuuga clan. Neiji and I are co-captains and have to answer to Tsunade, but I have higher standing since the police force was originally Uchiha. Sakura seems to be heading the medical ninja's of ANBU so try to make sure that no harm comes to her."

"I hear Roots has been remobilized thanks to Sai," said Shikamaru.

"So Sai finally got out of his coma," asked Naruto.

"Seems to be that way," said Sasuke looking out into the horizon.

Sai was a member of Roots an organization that taught it's shinobi to kill their emotions. When Sai was named as Sasuke's replacement when he went off, he had a hard time getting along with the group because of his autism, but as Naruto revealed his reasons for going after Sasuke, Sai was reminded of his own emotions for his brother and regained that part of him. During the last time they fought the Akatsuki, Sai confronted Sasuke on his unwillingness to return with his friends just because he felt it would weaken him. Sasuke defeated Sai with ease, but after realizing what he'd just done Sasuke felt remorseful and returned to Konoha with Sai's body. Sai was not dead; he was actually in a coma.

"After the old leader of Roots tried taking over Konoha and failed it was decided that someone else should run it," said Shikamaru. "I know that Sai's made second in command, but I don't know who the leader is."

"I'm the leader," said a voice. It was Anko grinning from ear to ear like a school kid. "It seems that I was asked for, specifically by name. The village elders said it would be great if I could run Roots since they stiffed me on ANBU."

"What you're not in control of ANBU," asked Naruto. "But since the reins of ANBU have been passed, you should be first in line."

"Actually Kakashi was placed in charge of ANBU," said Anko. "It seems my marriage with Keiji has caused it, but hey, ANBU isn't that important to me."

It was then that Kakashi made himself known to everyone who hadn't realized he was there (everyone except Naruto and Anko, she saw in the tree) by jumping down from the tree he was in.

"I'm glad you're taking it well," said Kakashi, who was inwardly relieved that she wasn't coming for his head. "So how is life going for the happily married couple?"

"If this is marriage than we've been marred for a long time," said Anko. "I mean the only difference is that my parents aren't saying that we're living in sin and apparently now Keiji doesn't have to beat up my would-be-a-cold-day-in-hell suitors. It feels good to have them off my back."

"Are you sure that there are no problems," said Kakashi. There is no such thing as a perfect marriage.

"Well it's just that he hasn't gotten rid of that old habit of doing everything," said Anko. "It's just too perfect. He cleans, cooks, helps with the dishes, and the sex is…oh god the sex is amazing."

Kakashi coughed and said, "I think you might want to keep tats last part to yourself. Anyway, it seems that he feels like he has to go the extra mile to give you a life of comfort and you're just feeling that you're not worth it because of your own past. He feels the same way, that's why he does what he does."

"When did you become a marriage counselor," asked Sasuke. "By the way, I've found my sex life with Sakura is going to a bit of the rough side. What does this mean?"

"It could mean you're gay," said Kiba. "I read it in a magazine once."

"What magazine was this," asked Shino.

"I saw the same thing in Vogue once," said INo.

"No I don't read Vogue," said Kiba. Everyone looked at him for so long that he couldn't take it. "Alright it was Vogue."

"You read Vogue," asked Naruto. "That's a girl magazine. I hope you were at the dentist or something."

"It just comes to my house," said Kiba.

"Of course it comes, when you order it you big, fat lady."

"Why is Ino even here," asked Kiba trying to change the subject.

"I was sent to get Naruto and Kakashi," said Ino. "The Hokage requests their presence and she told me to make sure that Kakashi wasn't late."

"I know you're both wondering why you're here," said Tsunade. "You're here because I'm about to give Naruto's squad their first mission and I want you to see how well they work together Kakashi. Over in the harbor there is a mysterious ship that claims to be from sound, but it has no records of ever leaving sound village. It seems that there is also turmoil in sound village as some have gone rogue. Orochimaru believes that the ship was sent by them and is requesting assistance in this matter. Helping you will be another squad from Sound. This mission will be carried out tomorrow. You can meet up with the members of your squad now, they are outside."

Naruto left the room to see the three other members of his squad. One was a man named Tetsuo, who had a soldier like calm, another was Mizoguchi, a person who was more talkative, and the other person was Hinata. He was a bit shocked to find her there, but he figured that this was Tsunade's doing. She looked happy that she was on Naruto's squad, but she was still puzzled about why she was in ANBU. Her eyes would be perfect for a hunter and she had been trained as a medical specialist.

"Alright I don't know if some of you know me so I'll tell introduce myself," said Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your captain. Now there are some things about me that you don't know, but hopefully will know soon."

"Actually ANBU was the first group to hear about you becoming the new Kyuubi demon lord," said Mizoguchi. "At first the people were terrified, but when it was mentioned that you were the Yondaime's one and only son, people seemed to look past the hate. Then it was mentioned that you were Keiji's godson and that any person who so much as thought to give you a cold, would be tortured then killed. That's was probably over kill, but it helped to make sure that no one would hurt you."

"She could have told me," pouted Naruto. He was a bit nervous about how the village would handle it and made Tsunade swear she wouldn't tell anyone while he was away. "That old lady lied to me."

"Just who are you calling old lady," asked a very angry Tsunade, who was just behind Naruto. She gave him a punch on the back of the head that lifted him up to crash into the ceiling.

"Ouch, what did you do that for," asked Naruto. "You're the one who lied about not telling the village."

"I had my fingers crossed," said Tsunade.

"You don't have arthritis pains," asked Mizoguchi, who realized the ignorance of his comment. "I didn't mean it like that. No! Wait!"

It was too late, because she had already thrown the punch that hit him strait in the stomach. It felt like someone threw a sledgehammer into his stomach and then drove into it with a car. He coughed up blood and vomited on the floor just before passing out.

"Now I'm a man short," said Naruto. "Why did you have to kill him?"

"He'll be fine, it'll just hurt like hell when he wakes up," said Tsunade. She noticed Tetsuo was looking at his teammate with a sigh and concern. He picked him up and took him to the medical ward with great care.

"Wow they're close," said Naruto. "Are they lifelong friends?"

"No they're gay," said Hinata. "They were talking about how much they enjoyed their relationship."

"I didn't know that," said Tsunade. It was obvious that she didn't give a damn one way or the other. "Anyway, why don't you two go enjoy the carnival, I'll meet you later."

"Going with Ero-senin by any chance," asked Naruto with a sly grin.

"You must want another slap in the face, don't you," asked Tsunade. "It's none of your damn business, but yes, I am going out with the Sukebe."

"So when did you become attracted to perverts," asked Naruto, receiving him another punch on the head. "Ouch, how can you hit so hard for your old age?"

"My fists are hard to rude boys who stare at women when they bathe in the night," said Tsunade.

"I didn't know Hinata was naked when I saw her dancingin the creek," complained Naruto. "Anyway, didn't you use to go with a guy who was thirty when you were still fifty? I didn't think your gates could open at that age."

Naruto sensed something coming so h held out his hand to catch it. It was hard and was flung at such incredible force that his hand throbbed with pain. He saw everyone's shock and looked saw Tsunade's fist in his hand. He was the first person ever to catch one f Tsunade's punches. Nervously, he let go and left with Hinata before she threw a punch with more anger.

"Well tomorrow is our first mission," said Naruto. "It'll be tougher than most of the missions we've had so I want you to stick with me."

"I can take care of myself," protested Hinata. "I'm not as fragile as I used to be. I can actually put up a decent fight now."

"I know, but there is some fear in my mind that won't stay down," said Naruto. "I just fear that something bad might happen to you and that's the one thing that I want to avoid. There's this rage inside of me that's been bottled up from years of taking shit from the villagers. Hinata, if you were to die, I don't know what would happen to me, but that rage might come out. When it does, not even my closest friends can save me. I doubt even the Kyuubi's attack on the village would compare to it. Please, just stick with me."

"You worry too much," teased Hinata. "We've been on dangerous missions before; this one is just another mission. Right now we should just enjoy ourselves. How about the tunnel of love?"

"Typical female romantic fantasy," muttered Naruto.

"What was that," asked Hinata threateningly. She'd learned it from Sakura and had been secretly instructed by Anko how to keep her man in line.

"Nothing," said Naruto shocked at how much it reminded him of the times when Sakura beat him into a bloody pulp. "Yeah let's go there right now."

"You've been whipped dobe," said a voice. It was Sasuke with Sakura following. "It seems the Kyuubi couldn't give you balls."

"Sasuke, I know you're not talking about balls," said Naruto. "Especially being an emo pansy that sometimes wakes up with nightmares and crying in his sleep."

"What did you just say," asked Sasuke. "I don't care if you do have the powers of a demon, I got the Sharingan."

"Oh yeah that did you a lot of good when you fought with your brother," said Naruto. He realized how deep a wound those words had reopened. "Sorry for saying that, I just said things without thinking again."

"I don't care about that because at least my father didn't hate me enough to curse me," said Sasuke. "He didn't give me a demon in my stomach."

"Yeah, he just wished you were strong enough to help him," said Naruto. "And also smart enough not to let your brother control you."

"Oh yeah, at least I killed the one who caused my problem," said Sasuke. "But you just took everything from the Kyuubi. His freedom, his body, and his existence. Your father must be proud of you, too bad you've never seen him."

"Least I had the balls to stand up to it," said Naruto. "You're too much of a coward. Fucking weakling, you couldn't beat me with that little…what's the word, hate."

Naruto, HInata, Sakura, and everything else were gone. In their place was Itachi still alive and staring at Sasuke and laughing. Instinct took control, and Sasuke's hand moved on its own as it carried the chidori. Before itcould come within an inch of Itachi, a hand grabbed his wrist. Keiji had stopped Sasuke and the interaction had sent Sasuke back into reality. He saw that where Itachi had stood, there was Sakura with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura," said Sasuke in shock. "I didn't…I couldn't…meanto hurt you."

"You shouldn't use the chidori when you don't know your enemy," said Keiji. "When you get rough with Sakura, when you inflict those cuts on her body, it's not her or Itachi that you point your kunai to. It's your true enemy."

"Who," asked Sasuke. "Who the hell is my true enemy?"

"Isn't it obvious," asked Keiji. "Your true enemy is none other than yourself. You hate yourself for being weak, but not for needing help to beat Itachi, but for everything that you did to alienate your friends. Tell me do you cut yourself, do you cause yourself pain?"

"Yes."

"The only way you can ever stop is by letting go," said Keiji. "If not then you're going to take yourself to a place that you don't want to be. I know your pain, but I have lived with the other pain that you will gain if you do not let the avenger go. Kill it or it will kill you."

Sasuke couldn't say anything else and so he just walked off into the horizon leaving his place of warmth behind until he could dig up the part of him that was covered in his hate and anger. Naruto couldn't help, but feel like he had caused his friend pain. Silence stood on his shoulder with guilt taking the spot on his back causing him to slump down on the floor.

"What the hell did I say," asked Naruto.

"You only brought the problem out into the open," said Hinata. "It wasn't your fault; you just couldn't help him like you want to. There are things that even the powers of the Kyuubi can't solve and this is one of them."

"You wouldn't understand," said Naruto. "We've both felt this pain that is different, but still the same pain. He felt it because of loss and I felt it because I never had it. You've had everything with no strings attached while we had to go through our lives with constant struggle. We fed off of it and now it's still in our stomachs."

"You think my life was easy and happy," asked Hinata, her voice rising in anger.

"You couldn't understand being called the 'last Uchiha' or 'demon child,'" shouted Naruto.

"I know what it's like to be called weakling and to be dispised by my own clan because I fail to meet his expectations," said HInata. "My cousin and father both harbored hatred for me for the same reasons: my uncle, Neiji's father, died to save my father who should have died because he killed to save me. None of the kids would play with me because I was a Hyuuga heiress and they had this grand concept. The only person who gave me hope never even noticed me."

"Maybe if you were strong enough to tell me how you felt, I would have known you were there to care for me and not be alone."

His eyes widened in shock at his last words to Hinata. Tears formed in her eyes, as those words finished cutting their way into her heart cutting off the blood flow that made her warm inside. A new blood flow brought sadness into her body and she ran off leaving Naruto staring at her ghost. Everything had slowed down and reality was distorted until it was pure white. His breathing slowed and he collapsed on the floor in a coma caused from an emotional storm.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen: Wake Up My Love

Hinata was on the shore watching the ocean as the waves pounded onto the shore line. It was morning and she had been crying all night while thinking about Naruto. Her thoughts went back to his words and how deep they cut into her, like a hot sword threw butter. _He didn't mean it_, she thought. _He just spoke out in rage because of the pain he was feeling._ She heard the soft footsteps on the sand that belonged to Keiji.

"What is it Keiji-san," asked Hinata.

"It's Naruto, I'm afraid that he's in a coma," said Keiji.

"What," gasped Hinata. "When will he wake up? How did he fall into a coma?"

"The coma is do too a flood of emotions," said Keiji. "To make things clear, there is something in a demons blood that suppresses anger and rage from taking control of the body. It can fail sometimes as in the case of the Kyuubi's attack, but it suppresses rage and aggression by processing the emotions in a different way. Naruto's blood is still coming accustomed to the process because the merge isn't complete. Now, do the emotional blitzkrieg of last night's events have appeared to be too much for his processor. When this happens he will go into a state of being that is in between every emotion. This is close to Nirvana except it doesn't grant consciousness. I don't know how to stop it, but something tells me that you can reach him if his friends can't. If not then I think we will have towait for his processor to catch up in exactly three years."

Sasuke stumbled his way down into the forest that was next to the beach. Tree branches and briar tore at his skin and clothes, but none of this bothered him. His mind was a million miles away, which is where he wanted to be right now. He couldn't look at his friends, especially Sakura, the girl he loved and nearly killed if it wasn't for Keiji stopping his chidori. What was he now as he tore through everything in his way? Tears flowed down his cheek, falling on the plants below that would only grow from his inner turmoil, feeding off his misery. He felt lower than shit, lower than a mass murderer getting caught by an eight year old with a shuriken. He saw another Sasuke standing in front of him, but he was dressed like he dressed when he was with Orochimaru. He was the avenger in Sasuke, the one who couldn't come terms with the fight being over. The reason Itachi still plagued his dreams.

"Get up," said the Avenger. "You'll never be strong enough to kill him being with them. They'll make you grow soft and you will never be able to avenge them. Or have you forgotten mother and father?"

"You dumbass," shouted Sasuke. "Itachi's dead now, you need to come to terms with that."

"He's not dead," said the Avenger. "He just wants you to think that, but he really used a genjutsu to make you think that he's dead. He won't fool me because I'm too strong for it. Nothing holds me back"

"He's dead and you can't come to terms with that because your whole life was for killing him," said Sasuke. "No, not just your life, but your existence is based on the fact that he's alive. Now that he's dead you have no purpose so you blindly make me believe he's still there. You won't die if your purpose is fulfilled, you'll just change. I can make you into something else."

"The only name I know is avenger," said the Avenger. "What would you make me into? Please, give me a purpose?"

"No longer the Avenger, I don't need you to be that, but the only thing I can think would be useful is Lover."

"Thank you," said the other Sasuke as he slowly faded away into sight. Now standing there was Sakura.

"Sasuke are you okay now," asked Sakura.

"You're the face I wanted to see now," said Sasuke smiling. "And yes, it's finally over."

Naruto walked to his apartment after drinking with his friends. Shino left with Kiba's sister as usual and as usual, Kiba denied the fact that they were seeing each other. Sakura and Sasuke owned the bar and went upstairs to screw each other's brains out. Neiji and Tenten left the bar quietly so as not to gain the attention of Naruto and Kiba, whom would always point out the fact that they were going to their home to have sex. The two were still shy about the fact, but Shikamar and Temari, who lived in the same apartment complex, knew all of their dirty little sex games that they played. Naruto shared his apartment with two other friends of his, Jin and Kankuro. Kankuro was a guy who had the same luck with women as a fisherman has with fish. Some days he'd catch one, but some days he wouldn't. His brother, Naruto's counterpart, Gaara, had a girlfriend who was intimate, but the sex was secondary in their relationship. It was either that Gaara didn't have that big of a sexual appetite or there was more going on than they were telling.

Jin was still up and writing his notes for another book in his series. It reminded Naruto of one of his teacher in college, Jiraiya, a man who could be found peeking into the girl's locker room if not in class. He always claimed it was for research. Jin was a person with a quick temper, but Naruto never saw much of him. Naruto still met up with his old teachers, Iruka and Kakashi, both who had wives. His godfather, Keiji, had married another one of his instructors, a P.E. teacher named Mitarashi Anko. She was beautiful and had gained Keiji the envy of a lot of men in the town. Naruto made most of his money working on computer programming and often tuned up his motorcycle. He had this feeling that there was something out there that he longed for.

"There's something deep inside of these bones," said Naruto. "It calls out for something unknown. What does it call for? I feel empty and no woman can satisfy me. I have a reputation for fucking and leaving women, but it still doesn't satisfy me. And at night it feels like someone else should be here. A name comes into my head, Hinata."

"You don't know how good it feels to see you bottled up inside your mind like this," said a voice. It was Jin standing in the doorway with a sinister smile on his lips. "Look at you Naruto, trapped in your mind, but you still don't realize it."

"What the hell are you going on about," asked Naruto. "In my mind, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Her name haunts you," said Jin. "The very reason you're stuck in this place that I am stuck in and once you find a way out then I'll find my way out. It will benefit us both, but first try to remember. Here's a word that might get your memory jogged up, Kyuubi."

It did work, for Naruto suddenly remembered everything about the real him, he then remembered something crucial and he knew that this would be his only chance. Jin turned to return to his notes and felt the metal part his skin as the knife was thrust under his rib cage. In panic he flailed at his attacker with his arms, but found that Naruto was too strong. In a last effort, Jin pushed Naruto away with all his strength. They were both on the floor panting while Jin's blood spread on the carpet.

"I just bought this carpet today," said Jin laughing. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't let you out," said Naruto. "If I do, then you'll just take over and use my powers tog ive yourself a reason to exist by killing."

"It wasn't my fault that I'm hate generated towards those who looked down on you. You felt me, thought me up in your head along with dreams of burning down the village while you painted it red with the blood of all those who looked at you with hate."

"You just needed to wait until I could turn you into another emotion. You didn't have to play me like some puppet on a string, look where it's gotten you."

"I am not a normal emotion. I will not be remade, but I will die and be reborn as something else. Your demon blood has been doing that to me and now that I look at it, I wanted you to kill me a long time ago. I put the knife there without thinking, I brought you here knowing full well that you could kill me, but yet I still did everything that led us to here. Let's face it I wanted to die, but now you must finish it by leaving this place."

"Which way is the way out," asked Naruto.

"Listen and you'll hear the siren," said Jin. "Follow your siren to the outside, please. Then your processing will get the jump start that will be the end of my short, pathetic, miserable existence. Now just fucking go, now."

Naruto walked out of the apartment and noticed that there was no one else around. He was all alone, but he realized that he had been alone, until he heard that voice.

"Naruto, please wake up," said the voice. "Don't leave me here all alone. I need you as much as you need me. Let's spend our lives together."

"I'm coming Hinata," said Naruto as he sped his motorcycle up to reach the voice. Everything went black as reality set back in.

Hinata was afraid that Naruto wouldn't wake up again, afraid that she would never hear that voice of his. She felt tears flowing down her cheek as she called out to him again only to get no results again. Thinking of one last technique, she touched his lips with hers, pouring the warmth in him to find him, somewhere down there. Then she felt warm hands running their way through her hand. She broke away to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Your lips are better than coffee," said Naruto with a laugh. "I'm sorry for everything I said. It was that part of me that wanted to get out, so he did that to cause my coma. He's gone now and it's all because of you. When I was lost in that world, your voice reached me and found me. I followed here because I never want to leave your side."

Hinata couldn't say anything; she was seeing her dream come true. She embraced him with her arms and lips and they kissed deeply and passionately, but before anything could come of it, the door opened. Keiji, Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the rest of the gang walked into the room leaving Gaara and Rukia standing in the doorway. They were happy to see him awake.

"We knew Hinata could wake you up," said Sasuke. "After all, you are pussy whipped."

"I don't need to take that from you, sadomasochist," said Naruto. A thought crossed his mind as he remembered something important. "Holy shit the mission."

"Don't worry," said Keiji. "Thanks to the fact that you set up replacements and picked the right people we were able to still carry it out. It was done based on mission plans that you wrote prior to the carnival incident and they worked out well. You see, you have a bright future. Now we'll just leave you."

"To do what," asked Neiji.

"To do what you and Tenten did last night," retorted Sasuke in defense of his friend. "Thanks for helping me realize my problem."

Naruto smiled as the gang left closing the door behind them. Hinata slipped into bed withNaruto and the two slipped out of their clothes. Naruto played with Hinata's breast, a thing he always did to get her wet, but he always used a different method. Then he entered her and felt that familiar warmth in melding together with her.

Authors note: This is not the last chapter, in fact I've decided to prolong the story, but chapters won't come out as fast because I will be writing other Naruto fan fics with the same original characters as side stories. I hope all those who liked this fan fic will read them and review. I made them for all of you because you are all my inspiration for writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter sixteen: Live or Dead

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while and thought it was obvious, but I do not own Naruto or the characters. In fact, thanks to freakin Disney, I don't even own my name. Fuck Mickey Mouse.

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, but I was at camp.

Naruto and Hinata thought about what they were going to say to Hinata's father about how far their relationship had gotten. Naruto was sure that the head of the Hyuuga clan was probably going to place a bounty on his head so big, he wouldn't be able to come within ten feet of a civilized village. What could he really say? That thing's had gotten out of hand or that the need for each other led them to that dreaded place that put them on skid row?

"I think we should just come out and say it," said Naruto. "Trying to cover it up will probably just make things worse."

"I'm just afraid what my father might do to you if he finds out about us," said Hinata.

"Find out about what," said a voice from behind. The couple stared back into the eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi, who surprisingly had a smile on his face. "Neiji keeps me informed through birds every day, so when he finds out something new, he contacts me. I've heard everything that has happened to the both of you good and bad. Now, I was angry, but when Keiji introduced me to good reason, I found that what you do in bed only brings you closer together."

"Thank you, sir," said Naruto.

"Oh, yes and Naruto," said Hiashi.

"Yes, sir."

"Congratulations on your promotion. I look forward to hearing good things from you and your team."

As soon as Hiashi left the cabin, Anko looked at Keiji and asked, "So what is this good reason that you introduced to him?"

"My right fist," said Keiji, taking a sip of his sake. He picked up his kunai pouch and shuriken holder as he went to the door. "I got to go meet with a contact for a few minutes so I'll see you at the film festival."

"Alright," said Anko, as she kissed him on the lips. Secrets were their life and could never hurt their marriage. Naruto, however, was curious and felt that he should try to shadow Keiji to find out what he knew. He and Hinata trailed Keiji to a spot under the pier where the film festival was to take place. It was wet and damp from the hollow cave like way the pier was built. Keiji didn't seem to notice them, instead focusing more on the contact, who wore a hooded black coat with red flowers on them.

"I was surprised that you came down here," said the contact, his voice sounded familiar, like a ghost rising from the sea of Naruto's memories and nightmares. "I wonder what your wife would think about me being here. She is very beautiful, so much to the point that I've felt like raping her."

"You have officially worn out your welcome," said Keiji with the intent to kill driving his words. "Give me your message and leave, Itachi."

"I see the Kyuubi is watching us as we speak," said Itachi, who had removed his hood to reveal his cold face. It was handsome and majestic, like Keiji's, but with a softer coldness to it.

"Yes I know, but what information do you have for me," asked Keiji. "If those goons who you have waiting in the shadows is you message then by all means send them in. Your nothing compared to me Itachi, you're just some resurrected corpse that's used as a puppet, nothing more."

Naruto stepped towards Keiji to back him up and to get a closer look at Itachi's face. He saw the mark on Itachi's forehead that Sasuke's chidori had left when he was killed. It was like having déjà vu from some nightmare. There he was, the man his best friend had ran away to kill, but he should already be dead a long with the rest of the Akatsuki. Other ninja's were with him, coming out from behind the ocean's mist. Each one carried a kodachi or a dao, and was dressed in camouflage.

"Well I guess I should just go ahead and give you the message the Mizukage wanted me to give you," said Itachi as he motioned for the shinobi to attack.

"WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON MISSLE," shouted Keiji as he performed the hand signs in record quickness with one hand.

Half the ninja were wiped out and the rest were hit with a barrage of shuriken from Naruto. It was over as quickly as it began leaving Itachi standing there wide eyed. Realization had slipped into his mind, the same realization he had when he saw Sasuke with the chidori so close to his forehead. He realized that his master had underestimated the power of the two shinobi. He then realized that his little brother was right behind him alongside the boy's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Things weren't going well for him and his resurrection was now becoming a cruel joke as he saw a sight so similar to the events leading up to his death that it was déjà vu.

"Why did you come back," asked Sasuke, staring at his brother. "Why do you continue to cling to this world that you have nothing, but hatred for? Have you decided to tell me why you killed our clan?"

"Our clan died because they sought to break their pledge to the village," said Itachi.

"What are you talking about," asked Sasuke with a growl of rage in his voice.

"You may know of certain events that led to that night, but not the whole story. Like, I bet you don't know that the investigation and signs of my dissent after Shissui's death was all just a ploy thought up by the head members of the Uchiha clan. I was ordered to kill Shissui to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan to be used against the Third Hokage himself. Father didn't know anything about it though, and after I had stained my hands with the blood of one clan member, I felt like doing it again. I killed them all because the Mangekyo craved it, needed it, and called for it. The person I had been was dead and is still dead, but his body will not rest in peace. It exists to be used as a puppet. Even when you killed me then, I was still a puppet on the Akatsuki's string. Now, enough with the small talk, let's get to the conversation shall we?"

Itachi moved with his trademark quickness which was still enough to overcome Sasuke, but to Itachi's surprise, Kakashi had trained himself to move faster. It immediately became a battle of the eyes as Kakashi and Itachi both called upon their Sharingan's, but Kakashi had the ace up his sleeve this time. _How __can this__ be,_ thought Itachi. _This eye isn't a regular __Sharingan__ it's like __Keiji's__ eyes, wolf eyes. _Itachi found himself nearing his limit first and tried to retreat, but found his entrance blocked by his brother, sword in hand. Without a word, Sasuke ran the tip through Itachi and the two brothers stared into each other's eyes for one last, both with tears in their eyes. Itachi mouthed the words, "my brother," as he collapsed on the floor. Sasuke kneeled down over his brother's body and cried his name out into the horizon. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and knew who it was as he turned around. There was Sakura, who held out her arms with a promise of comfort. Everyone was a little bit closer to heaven.

"So the Mizukage is planning to start here," asked Tsunade. She had invited Gaara to her private box in the grand theatre to discuss the next course of action against the mist.

"His ship will be in tomorrow," said Gaara. "I myself will be dealing with the Mizukage with Keiji and I was wondering if you could give us some support."

"I'll have two teams prepared by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, GrannyTsunade, you wanted to see me," asked Naruto.

"I have a mission for you and your team," said the Godaime Hokage. "The Mizukage is planning on starting a war and he plans to start here. The Godaime Kazekage will be leading a squad to assassinate the Mizukage. Your team and a team formed by Kakashi, will offer assistance. This mission is to be handled with the utmost care. This will prevent a war so don't screw it up. Your dismissed."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17: Hokage, we have a problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides the original characters. Also if you want to use my OCs just contact me by email and I will get to you. When you ask? Whenever I motherfucking, shoes feel like it. Shoes. Oh my god shoes. Godamn song is stuck in my head.

Yoshi had planned to play cards with the men in his squad, but his plans had been interrupted by orders to check out deck B of the ship. They had lost contact with the units and so they were sent in to investigate. It was probably just a radio malfunction since life on the ship was a total bore filled with mundane routines that weakened the muscles. A shinobi was bred to kill, not to go on wild goose chases. He couldn't wait to get to shore and start this war.

He turned the corner to see the bodies of his comrades lying on the floor in the hall way like scattered rag dolls. Some were dead, others still breathing, but some were on the brink of death, stuck as that ice cold knife's edge between life and death. The squad split up putting a chuunin at point. When he had walked five feet from the group a pair of feet knocked him down and then something started moving on the ceiling. The mist ninja tried to hit with shuriken and kunai, but the thing moved to fast. Then a figure dropped down from the ceiling in between the squad. It punched two members with lightening fast precision and used a kunai to cut another man's throat. The mist ninja who had been punched, but wasn't unconscious, tried to use a water jutsu, but found his chakra blocked.

"It's a Hyuuga," shouted the ninja before he was knocked out.

"It looks like a girl to," said Yoshi, a wicked smile on his face. "Now don't you look beautiful? I bet you'd look stunning in your own blood."

He felt metal cut through the veins in his wrist. It didn't hurt at first because realization hadn't struck his brain; it was still working its way up the mountain of his spine. Then he felt the blood pour out of his wrist bringing the pain that caused him to yell out in pain and terror. He hadn't seen the kunai she threw and his squad was too busy with him to notice her as she took them out one by one. Yoshi stared into the girls white iris and felt that chilling numbness spread from his wrist to his entire body. The last thing he saw was a blond man in a black and orange.

"You did a good job Hinata-chan," said Naruto. "Okay Tetsuo and Mizoguchi should have those explosive tags set. Let's go now."

"I'll go first," said Hinata. "That way I could get the Mizukage's fearsome guard squad into a bunch for an easy sword stroke."

"Good idea," said Naruto wishing he'd thought that one up himself. He put her intelligence down as one of the things that he loved.

The guards had heard the explosions and were on their guard making HInata's job the more frustrating. She decided to break off into a run and waited for the men to attack. As soon as the first two threw a punch, HInata slid under their attacks and drove her fist into the stomachs of the two guys behind her and elbowed the guards she'd dodged in the back. She then took out one of her kunai and spun around to thrust it into an approaching guard's throat. Another guard rushed her, but was driven back gentle fist. Hinata sensed one guard coming from behind her and spin kicked him his face. While the dazed guard tried to get back his equilibrium, Hinata let loose a vicious barrage of kicks into his chest and face. The man slumped to the floor unconscious.

Hinata felt a hand on her wrist as one of the guards tried to leave an opening for his squad mates. Hinata drove her index finger into his neck and felt the heart beat as she pumped chakra to stop the blood flow. As soon as she had gotten away from that danger, she found herself surrounded by guards. The four guards managed grab her arms and legs while the remaining guard placed his hands on her breast as he licked her cheeks.

"You're going to be a perfect pet," said the guard, laughing as he licked his lips with hunger.

Just then, Naruto appeared in the air and swung his sword once, cutting through the four guards that were holding Hinata. The fifth guard fell on his ass in shock and as he inched his way to the wall, away from his squad mates' corpses.

"W-w-why d-did you spare me," asked the guard.

"I didn't," replied Naruto as he snapped his fingers triggering the guard's neck to open up. "I just wanted to give you time to figure it out. Hinata is no one's pet."

"I'm okay," said HInata. "You got here in the nick of time. A few minutes and he might have done something."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "This time, I'm leading."

The mist ninjas were looking at the ship charts and studying the tide as the battle preparations were getting under way. Just then, one of the ninja's noticed something on the floor.

"Hey what's this sand doing here," asked the ninja in a loud tone of voice. Everyone looked at him and then heard a noise from outside the door that sounded like a large thump. "What the hell was that?"

Just then, the door burst open as sand flooded the room. There was no time for action, there was no sound. The sand had swallowed some and had formed a spike for others. They were all dead still the same and in the door way was Gaara, standing with a bored look on his face.

"I hope I didn't knock too hard," said Gaara.

Naruto was surprised to Keiji was already in front of the Mizukage's chamber door. Beside him was the resurrected Zabuza, a man who he still had mixed feelings about. Naruto gave a "you first gesture." Keiji opened the door and they all stepped in to see the Mizukage and another man standing as if they had been waiting for them. The stranger had a large heavy sword that was like a sheath with a blade built into it.

"You still cling to that dream of taking my place," asked the Mizukage, "even after the reason to achieve that dream is gone, Zabuza?"

"I made a promise to Haku," said Zabuza. "And besides, your head is perfect the new fireplace I'm building."

"Ah, but you have to deal with me first," said the stranger.

"Akuma, I would like nothing more than to prove once and for all that I'm better than you," said Zabuza, who grinned with his eyes. "But fuck the small talk and let's get to the whole fucking conversation."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Eighteen: Hokage we have a problem pt 2

Disclaimer: Look you know what I own and don't own so why am I wasting my time.

Zabuza and Akuma attacked each other like rams fighting over mates. One would appear in front of the other and swing his sword for the other to block. It started out like this, but as the bloodlust grew within the rivals, so did the viciousness of their attacks. Zabuza swung his sword in awkward angle that forced Akuma to dodge it. Zabuza then thrust his at Akuma, who blocked it with his sword, but that was what Zabuza wanted. As soon as AKuma did that, Zabuza kicked at Akuma, but was blocked by Akuma's free arm. Zabuza then took his other leg and drove it into Akuma's stomach, causing Akuma to feel a bit queasy. Akuma lashed out at Zabuza, who went on the defensive, blocking each attack and dodging. Akuma then leapt up the air for a vertical sword slash, but Zabuza dodged the attack and slashed horizontally. Akuma moved of the words range and performed a fire style jutsu that sent long strand of fire that were formed in the shape of dragon heads.

"Is that all you've got," asked Zabuza with a laugh. "WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON MISSILE!"

The water not only countered the fire, but it forced Akuma to worry about dodging the attack, allowing Zabuza to close the distance. Akuma swung his sword to keep Zabuza at bay, but Zabuza didn't avoid the attack, opting instead to take the risk of being seriously wounded. His gamble showed profit as the cut he received was only minor and he was able to deliver a deeper cut to Akuma's back.

"I'm gonna fucking rip out your liver," shouted Akuma.

"You talk too much," said Zabuza.

"You think you're stronger than me," asked Akuma. "I was always better than you, but I never thought that you would be so dumb as to believe that you could actually defeat me. So what if you got a cut on my back. It doesn't mean anything Zabuza. You fucking monkey, you are some loser who needed his student to protect him, a student with tainted blood in his veins. What you saw in Haku, I'll never know, but now that the wretch is dead, you'll be joining him in hell."

These words pissed Zabuza off. He looked at Akuma with murderous intent and said, "Enough with your sermonizing. Do you intend to bore me into submission? Or did you think that you could kill me with one of those pathetic 'you can't win' speeches? I hear your victims get a laugh out of how much you sound like a little boy making those threats."

Akuma lashed out at Zabuza with rage, but Zabuza would only side step him, always getting farther and farther away. Then when Akuma was tired it was Zabuza's turn. He battered Akuma around at first, but then he started taking small cuts on his arms and legs. Akuma felt fear for the first time and every muscle in his body told him to do something. He swung his sword wildly, hoping to cut Zabuza just once. Instead, Zbuza cut of Akuma's hands, leaving him robbed of the things he took pride in.

"You bastard," hissed Akuma, he was in pain. "What have you done you fucking monkey?"

"Aw, are you going to cry," asked Zabuza in a mocking tone. "You were always too fragile."

"Just fucking kill me already," said Akuma.

Zabuza looked at him and said, "I already have."

Akuma was split in half.

Naruto and Keiji had gone ahead with the group to find the Kazekage. NAruto was surprised to find that Sagat from the wedding had come along to help. He had his doubts about Sagat, but Naruto figured that if Keiji could trust Sagat then so could he. It looked as if he was about to get the chance to prove himself as another person blocked their path. His black hair was spiky and slicked back, making it look like a mountain. He wore blue sweatpants and had white boots with pointy tips. Sagat was already standing in front of Naruto, making it clear that this was his target. As much as Naruto wanted to see the fight, he knew that his mission came first. With a nod, Naruto and company left Sagat to fight the mysterious opponent. As they ran on, the sounds of fists colliding with flesh grew more distant.

At last they had reached the Mizukage, who was alone in a small chamber with red and black walls. The Mizukage turned to them and smiled before he rushed the group. Naruto met him with his fist and found that the Mizukage was surprisingly fast. Naruto threw a punch, but the fist was caught by the Mizukage who threw Naruto across the room. Naruto rebounded from a black wall and kicked the Mizukage in the face. After looking at the blood running from his nose, the Mizukage decided to take the fight somewhere else. This man was going to be trouble and the Mizukage had gotten a glimpse of Zabuza entering the room. Odds had shifted against the house and the dealer had to use his ace or lose his life. He led Naruto to a certain spot and smiled back at Keiji, knowing that he'd catch on, but it was too late now. When the realization hit Keiji, the orb was already forming.

"Get out of there Naruto," said Keiji, but it was too late. In a blinding flash the two were gone from the human realm.

"NARUTO-KUN," shouted Hinata. "Where is he Keiji-sama?"

"He's in the other realm," said a voice from behind them. It was Orochimaru of all people. "The jutsu transports anyone in its range to the demon realm. Mizukage probably thought that he'd get an advantage from its ability to increase the strength of anyone with demonic powers, but he forgot that Naruto is the Kyuubi and could kill him easily."

"The Mizukage has demonic powers," asked Keiji and Zabuza at the same time.

"A cheetah demon to be exact," said Orochimaru. "He had it sealed to keep up with the Kyuubi's speed since he could only get a seven tails and the cheetah is naturally fast."

"So do we just wait," asked Keiji.

"If it were Gaara or you, I'd say yes, but it's Naruto and he would take too long to find the way back unless his summonses were there, but I doubt the Mizukage is stupid enough to place himself at such a shitty position. We need to go into the demon realm and I think we should do it in the next ten minutes before the trail get's cold. Now who will go with me?"

"I will," said Hinata. "I won't let any harm come to Naruto-kun."

"Naruto's a friend," said Gaara. "Count me in."

"I'd love to get a few trophies," said Zabuza. "I'll go along to retrieve Keiji's godson as repayment for the resurrection."

"I'm obviously going," said Keiji.

"And you're not going without me," said a suddenly appearing Anko. "I was sent by Tsunade-sama and I'm in charge of making sure that Naruto is doing okay in his mission. It's my duty to go after you."

"It's too dangerous," said Keiji. "You're carrying my child and I will not lose the both of you."

"I'm just as good as you are," said Anko. "After you gave Kakashi that special eye, you're not the most powerful person anymore. I'm just as good as taking care of myself as you are."

Seeing no way to prevent her from coming, Keiji gave Orochimaru the go ahead to transport the group of six to the demon realm.

Naruto fell to the ground on his feet and stared at the man who had brought him there. He was standing with a kunai in each hand ready to attack as soon as Naruto got up. Naruto noticed he was next to a body of water and knew that the Mizukage was going to use it. Naruto rushed him, changing into his fox-humanoid form with claws to fight the kunai. He moved fast and it was becoming increasingly apparent that the Mizukage had made the wrong choice of opponent. He found it hard to keep up with the young ANBU member and felt fearful of his status in the food chain. How could one young ANBU member have so much power and what was with his appearance?

"What the hell are you," asked the Mizukage.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU captain of the Konohagakure," said Naruto. "And the new Kyuubi demon lord."

"Oh yeah, well how about I freeze your body right where you stand," said the Mizukage. He used the water from the lake to surround Naruto and he then used wind chakra to cool the water down enough to freeze, freezing Naruto in the process. "Not so much of a problem after all."

As he said those words, the ice started changing color as it turned red and started giving off heat.

"Kitsune Honoo." (Fox Blaze, borrowed from the fanfic Don't Hate Me)

The ice shattered blowing shards of ice everywhere so that the Mizukage was stabbed by three shards in his stomach, left arm, and his right leg. He was breathing heavily, but he knew it was helpless. The war had been his biggest mistake and he was about to pay the price for his ambition. The man known as Uzumaki Naruto was standing only six feet away.

"I'm not done yet," said Naruto with a smirk on his face. He held out his left hand and brought his right hand above it so that they were only a few centimeter apart. He then moved his hand back in forth, calling upon his wind chakra to form a thin disk. "Taste this, WIND CUTTER."

The chakra cut through not only the Mizukage, but the mountain that was behind him, the tree that was behind that and died half way through the other mountain behind the tree. The Mizukage's head fell of his neck and rolled two inches from his body. Naruto was satisfied now.

"Now to find the way back," said Naruto as he summoned a kitsune.

"Yes sir," said the kitsune. It was a kitsune that went by the name of Gatsukoosen or Moonlight.

"I need to know a way out of here," said Naruto. He looked up in the sky and saw an orb like object fall from the sky. It didn't take him more than two seconds to realize who it was. "Actually I think we should be moving to that object's crash site."

Author's note: I just realized that I mixed up the Yondaime's name for Hinata's father's name in the first chapter. It's odd that I just realized it. I would also like to thank hinatakyubi for the kitsune name and jutsu.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: You actually stopped to ask for directions

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers because it's only saying the obvious. I mean my name isn't Masashi Kishimoto.

The group had a soft landing that was followed by a not so soft welcome from a boar demon with a naginata (spear with a long curved blade). Keiji dodged the boar easily, but couldn't move away from the poison that shot out of the blade.

"Shit," exclaimed Anko. "Are you all right Keiji-kun?"

"Yeah Anko-chan," said Keiji, a bit dazed. "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

But he wouldn't get a minute because just as he finished saying those words, something knocked him down. He stared into a familiar face, his own. The eyes were different then his so it left only one person who it could be, but that person was supposed to be nothing but bloody chunks of flesh and meat.

"You have got to be the only pain in my ass to come back to life, Kuwabara," said Keiji.

"This time I have the ace up my sleeve," said Kuwabara. "That poison slows down your movements and prevents that other side from taking over."

Kuwabara raised his kunai to stab Keiji, but he was forced to dodge the barrage of shuriken that came from Anko. _Forgot about her,_ thought Kuwabara. _I guess__I'll just have to__ kill her first._ He drew his dao and ran straight at Anko, who drew her katana that she kept with her. The sound of metal rang out as katana and dao met, like a successor fighting its predecessor. Anko gracefully parried every stroke that Kuwabara made and then started to thrust wildly at him. This was a ruse to make Kuwabara move with his back towards Keiji. She waited for Keiji to recover so he could finish him off, but Kuwabara wouldn't give him that time. Instead he stepped up on his attack and started using shadow clones. Anko could handle the shadow clones since Kuwabara wasn't that good with a sword, but this only kept her mind off of the real Kuwabara who was moving closer to Keiji. Keiji was trying to regain his feet when the ground was swept from beneath his feet and a hand slammed him into the ground. Keiji gave a mental "fuck you" to the bastard who slammed him to the ground and to that bitch gravity.

"That bitch isn't here to save you now," said Kuwabara with a grin on his face.

"Don't you call her a bitch you fucking pussy," hissed Keiji still weakened from the poison.

Kuwabara punched him again and again and said, "What are you going to do about it?"

He continuously beat Keiji while laughing maniacally at his revenge. He was going to make KEiji hurt and then kill him with the knowledge that Anko would be following him. He leaned down to whisper in Keiji's ear.

"Any last words," said Kuwabara. He laughed as he put reached into his pouch to pull a kunai out, but felt metal rob him of his manhood.

"Yeah, fuck face, you never learned not to gloat over your enemy," said Keiji with a smile on his face. "Now it's going to cost you your dick. This is what happens when you call my wife a bitch."

Kuwabara rolled around on the floor clutching the spot where his cock had once been in indescribable pain. Anko had finished with the shadow clones and had walked over to see him and looked at Keiji who showed her the bloody kunai.

"Should we finish it," said Anko.

"Even though I'd like to let him live like this I won't be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life," said Keiji. He finished the job with his kusanagi, not cutting his head all the way off.He made a PEZ dispenser out of him.

"Should we go help the others," asked Anko. It wasn't a real question, just a reminder that they weren't alone in this mission.

"Yeah," said Keiji. "Let's rock."

Zabuza cut through another boar demon and was soon beginning to tire of the whole thing. They weren't as strong as people had them cracked up to be. Hinata was dispatching them with great ease and Orochimaru just let his snakes do the work. They were like cockroaches that kept spawning every ten seconds. At the beginning Zabuza had decided to count the number of heads he'd take, but found that he was actually losing count of the number of heads that he separated from necks. Just then, a creature let out a beastly roar that sounded promising. Zabuza looked to see two lion demons carrying spears run towards him. He knew things were bad by how fast they were moving. If he didn't have back up he'd be in trouble. Another roar came from behind him and he saw two other lion demons with swords closing in on Hinata and Orochimaru. The three ninja moved towards each other and formed a back to back circle. The lions were about to attack when a kitsune tore through one. The others turned to attack it, but Zabuza attacked one. The other two wondered which represented a bigger threat until they saw the Kyuubi. It's pinkish fur turned red as it stomped towards them. The lions didn't know how to react as the Kyuubi fired two fireballs at the lion demons. They were incinerated immediately.

"About time you showed up," said Zabuza. "I needed someone to help us clean up the roach infestation."

"Does that mean that you couldn't do it all by yourself," said Naruto smirking. "And here I was thinking you were tough."

"Don't push it brat," said Zabuza. "You're still wet behind the ears unless you completed the mission that is."

Naruto took the former Mizukage's head from the kitsune and handed it to Zabuza. Zabuza took his time observing the exact angles of the eyebrows and his lips. He then handed it back to Naruto who wrapped it up into a white cloth.

"Where's Keiji," asked Naruto.

"I'm over here," said Keiji walking with the support of Anko.

"You okay," asked Naruto.

"He's been poisoned so he's far from okay," said Orochimaru. "We need to heal him fast or he might die, but unfortunately I don't know any medical jutsus."

"Neither do I," said Zabuza.

"I do," said Hinata. "I learned a few from Tsunade-sama. She said that as long as I'm with Naruto it wouldn't hurt to know a few medical jutsus. I can treat the poison, I'm sure, that was my specialty."

"Please save him," said Anko. She was afraid that her child might grow up without its father.

"Okay, I'll do what I can," said Hinata. She placed her hands over Keiji and used her chakra to draw the poison in his blood to one spot. When the poison was in one spot she used her chakra to remove the poison from his body. "There, I think that should do it."

"Thank you Hinata," said Anko hugging the young kunoichi with a snake like grip.

"Hate to kill the mood, but we're not alone," said Orochimaru.

"Yeah I know, two guys standing on the mountain top," said Naruto.

There were two men standing on the mountain behind them. One was dressed in a blue jumpsuit and the other wore yellow and black with a traditional ninja mask that didn't cover the area around the eyes.

"Well Hanshin it looks like we've found our next opponents," said the ninja in blue.

"It's about damn time," said the one in yellow, Hanshin. "I'll take the new Kyuubi and you can have the other. Don't die on me."

"Naruto-kun this doesn't seem like the kind of fight we want to get into," said Hinata.

"I know, but I don't think we have much of a choice," said Naruto. He ran up the mountain towards the one called Hanshin. "So let's get this started, shall we?"

He leapt into the air and tried to kick Hanshin, but his foot was caught and he was thrown behind the yellow and black ninja. Naruto landed on his feet and regained his footing just in time to defend himself against the barrage of kicks that were directed at him. He then moved past the kicks to deliver a punch right into Hanshin's side. The ninja was sent flying, but Naruto knew that Hanshin had jumped to lessen the damage of the blow.

"Your reaction time is superb and your punch is truly amazing," said Hanshin. He cracked every muscle in his body. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He quickly used a jutsu to shoot strands of black chakra in the shape of dragons at Naruto. Naruto was familiar with the technique and dodged each attack before performing a kage bushin no jutsu. The clones were cut down by the relentless use of the jutsu, but this only masked Naruto's true attack. Naruto charged at Hanshin with his special Shuriken Rasengan, but missed a direct hit. Instead, Hanshin received cuts all along his left arm and his side. He used his right arm to punch Naruto, using the dazed affects of his punch to string up a combo that delivered considerable amounts of damage to Naruto. Before Hanshin could finish the combo, Naruto formed a rasengan in his left hand and shot it out at Hanshin. Hanshin was surprised to see the little ball of spinning chakra push itself into his stomach. The force pushed Hanshin into the air where Naruto delivered a kick to his face. Hanshin used his chakra to stable himself as he pushed off a rock and was moving right for Naruto with kunai in hand.

"Now things are getting interesting," said Hanshin followed by maniacal laughter.

The kunai was wider than a normal kunai and it was designed primarily for hand to hand combat. Naruto took out his own kunai and parried the different attacks that were launched at him. Naruto then took out another kunai and used the one in his left hand for attack while his left hand parried any attacks. Hanshin found himself at a disadvantage, having only used one kunai in his whole life and now to find himself outclassed by something that he felt as some kid's idea. He always believed that using two weapons always made the technique awkward. His wrist was cramping from moving at top speed just to keep up with attack and defense. Thinking quickly he kicked Naruto, who vanished in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a rock with a piece of paper on it. Hanshin recognized the paper and tried to avoid the explosive notes blast radius. Naruto used the distraction to move in and ram his head into Hanshin's stomach. The result left Hanshin coughing up his own blood as he regained his feet.

Naruto then appeared right in front of Hanshin and kicked him in the face. Hanshin was sent flying back and he felt someone grab the front of his clothes and he was thrown into the mountain side. He saw that Naruto had his shuriken rasengan ready and he knew that he had lost.

"You lose," said Naruto as he drove the jutsu into Hashin and tore him limb from limb. "Now to see how Keiji's doing."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter twenty: Shadow

Keiji looked at the mysterious blue ninja for some time, trying to assess the ninja's potential. He was worried that this fight might involve Anko so he formed a barrier around himself and the ninja. This surprised the ninja, but at the same time it meant that there would be no interference. The ninja had seen the purple haired kunoichi fight and he didn't want to have to worry about her while he was fighting Keiji.

"My name is Matsumoto," said the ninja. "I take pleasure fro fighting and I'm always out to find good prey."

"You can save the introduction for your obituary," said Keiji. He took out his kunai and looked at Matsumoto waiting for the ninja to do something. The ninja wouldn't move so he thought to make the first move.

He rushed at the ninja, but as soon as he hit Matsumoto with a punch, Keiji found that the attack didn't even faze him. Keiji tried for a punch, but Matsumoto kicked him in the stomach before Keiji had a chance to reach him. Matsumoto grabbed Keiji and threw into the barrier causing Keiji to be pushed towards Matsumoto who drove his elbow into Keiji's stomach causing Keiji to throw up blood.

"That's my special elbow," said Matsumoto smiling. "It comes in handy when I want to increase the blood shedding. It hurts doesn't it?"

Keiji surprised Matsumoto by quickly recovering and punching Matsumoto in the face at a certain spot. The chakra armor that Matsumoto had masked was cracking. Keiji tried hitting it in three more spots, but he only got a chance to hit one when Matsumoto grabbed his left arm and twisted. Keiji grimaced in pain, but he didn't make a sound. Instead he shifted his foot so that it was right behind Matsumoto's ankle and tripped Matsumoto. Before the blue ninja could regain his feet, Keiji hit him in another point and got up on his feet.

"I see you found my chakra armor," said Matsumoto. "After all I did to mask it, your demon eyes saw through it."

"I'm going to kick your ass," said Keiji with a smirk on his face. "Why don't we heat things up?"

Keiji used a katon jutsu that caused a ring around Matsumoto, causing him to lose track of where Keiji was. Keiji moved in to punch Matsumoto in random places, making his chakra armor shatter. He then moved outside the ring and continued jumping in and out to hit Matsumoto. When he tried this a fourth time Matsumoto used a wind style jutsu and knocked Keiji into a rock that was inside the barrier.

"I'm not that easy to take down," said Matsumoto. He drove his right foot into Keiji's stomach and grinded him into the rock.

Keiji knocked the leg away and drove his fist into Matsumoto's face knocking him to the ground while Keiji regained his breath and vomited blood again. He was pissed and he started showing it by stomping on Matsumoto. He then started pounding on him till Matsumoto's lip split. Just as Keiji was about to continue, he felt metal slip through his ribs coming close to puncturing a lung. Keiji moved away from the blade and was pushed off. Matsumoto quickly regained his feet and was coming at Keiji with a katana in hand. Keiji quickly pulled out his kusanagi and parried the blue ninja's thrust. Matsumoto kicked Keiji in his wound causing him to drop to one knee as pain shot through his body. But Keiji wasn't going to be beaten so easily. He then started slashing at Matsumoto, who was forced to dodge each slash and was secretly being backed into a corner.

Just before Keiji could do anything, his opponent used his forearm guard to block one of Keiji's sword attacks and drove his sword into Keiji's stomach. Keiji slumped to the floor, tired from blood loss. Anko looked in horror at the sight of her husband kneeling in his own blood before a ninja with a sword. She didn't want to lose him, not before he had the chance to hold his child in his arms. She saw the family she had always wanted slipping out of her reach and all she could do was pray for a miracle. As Matsumoto brought his sword down, Anko saw that miracle as the blade was stopped by the sand protecting Keiji.

"You will not kill my best friend's godfather," said Gaara as he rose from the ground.

"I thought you got lost," said Keiji. Gaara had been on the outer part of the orb and was separated from the group. "Thanks for saving me, though coming before I lost half the blood in my body would have been good to."

"Don't be picky," said Gaara with a smile. "You can't choose the time when you'll be saed so don't complain when your rescuer shows up."

"If you two are done bickering I'm getting bored," said Matsumoto. He was a bit annoyed at Gaara's sudden interruption.

"I'm substituting for Keiji," said Gaara. Then he sent his sand out to fight Matsumoto who was holding it at bay with his sword, getting excited by the seemingly endless barrage.

"Now this is fun," said Matsumoto. "I think I'll start using some of my own jutsus."

He started calling on explosive jutsus to blast the sand away to clear a path for Gaara. When the path to Gaara was clear, Matsumoto rushed towards him, sword in hand. His katana pierced Gaara in the chest and he twisted the blade, enjoying Gaara's expression of shock and agony. Then Gaara smiled and began to change color. He turned back into sand and Matsumoto nearly fell over when he lost the object that he was putting all of his weight on. Gaara appeared right behind him and formed his sand into a hand with the index and middle finger pointing out. Matsumoto felt the pressure on his rectum as he was lifted into the air.

"Thousand years of pain sand style," said Gaara with a smirk. He then felt something hit on the outside of his sands protecting range it got in and hit Gaara. It was a rock that Matsumoto had thrown with great force.

Matsumoto regained himself rubbing his anus as he let his anger swell inside of him. He then rushed at Gaara, striking, but never getting past the sand. It was moving fast and he knew that the only way was by using a bushin. His bushin took his place as he waited for an opening hoping that Gaara was preoccupied with his bushin. What he didn't know, was that the sand moved on its own accord to protect Gaara so he could defend himself and attack at the same time. He noticed the real Matsumoto standing outside waiting for an opening so he strengthened his sand armor in a certain spot that he was going to leave open. Matsumoto took the bait and was hit by a sand spike which missed his vital organs. Matumoto used his kunai to cut into Gaara's sand armor, but was still having no luck with it.

He jumped back and said to Gaara, "We'll continue this some other time."

"Anytime," said Gaara. He watched as the blue ninja left. He thenm turned his attention towards Keiji. Anko was stopping the bleeding in some of his wounds, but he needed a medic.

"Do you know any medical jutsus," asked Anko.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any," said Gaara now wishing he had learned some. "Do you know where Hinata is. I heard she learned some medical jutsus."

"I'm right here," said Hinata who had been with Orochimaru and Zabuza during the fight. "I know a few, but I think Naruto might know some jutsus that can treat wounds of that nature."

"So where is Naruto," asked Gaara.

"Right here," shouted Naruto as he ran down the mountain. "I won my fight how about Keiji."

Naruto stopped when he saw Keiji lying on the floor with Anko desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto couldn't imagine Keiji losing to anyone and now that he saw it he just couldn't believe that any of it was real.

"Do you know any jutsus that can help him," asked Anko. "Please, if you know any that will work, I beg you, please use them."

"Most of my demonic jutsus won't work on him because of the demon eye," said Naruto. "But there is one that can stop the bleeding until we get back to our realm. Just move a side for a sec."

Naruto placed his hands above Keiji and charged his red chakra into his palm as he moved it over Keiji's wounds. They seemed to clot the blood and close his wounds up a bit, but antibiotics still had to be applied. Anko took out a needle and thread and began sewing the wound up and placed a piece of cloth on the outside.

"So where do we go now," asked Zabuza. "I don't want one of my comrades dying."

"That's a rare show of kindness," said Naruto. He then pointed to a clearing that had a black ring on its side. "There's the portal."

"How did you know that," asked Orochimaru.

"I asked for directions," said Naruto.

"I underestimated your intelligence Naruto-san," said Orochimaru. "I thought you might have tried running till you found your way out."

"I have the intelligence of the Kyuubi and the summons at my beck and call," said Naruto with pride. "Now I think everyone expects us back to tell them the war is over."

Tsunade was tapping her foot impatiently and she noticed Kakashi was reading one of Jiraiya's books again. She had the urge to beat him senseless for having her favorite ninja go in first to attack the Mizukage, even if he was the new Kyuubi. Shizune was pacing, but it was for a different reason. She didn't want to look at Kakashi since she had stolen his girlfriend. Shizune turned out to be a lesbian and she had just gotten Ayame to return her love. Even though Shizune enjoyed being with Ayame she couldn't help, but feel like she had stolen something from Kakashi. Kakashi was unfazed by the whole matter and had actually been spending more time with Kurenai and her child.

"Just how long ago was it that they left," asked Tsunade.

"Two days ago," said Kakashi. They were still on the ship waiting for the blond ninja to tell them that the war could be considered over.

"And you let him go in first to attack the Mizukage, Kyuubi or not," asked Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles. She was just about to beat the shit out of Kakashi when a strange orb appeared in the middle of the room. Out of the orb stepped Naruto followed by Hinata, Zabuza, Orochimaru, Gaara, and Anko holding a wounded Keiji. "What happened?"

"Keiji lost a fight," said Anko she was panicking with tears coming down her yes. "Please help him, Tsunade-sama."

"I'll see what I can do," said Tsunade. She applied chakra to fully heal up damaged in the internal organs, but she found something more chilling. Keiji's heart had stopped beating, but he was still breathing. His heart hadn't stopped beating recently; in fact his heart hadn't beaten for twenty years. He was a walking reanimated corpse. She figured that she'd keep the information to herself.

"Will he be alright," asked Anko.

"Yes he'll be fine," said Tsunade. "We'll get him to a hospital for him to recover, but first things first. Did you complete the mission?"

Naruto held up an object wrapped in white cloth with blood stains on it. "Here you go," he said as he handed the object to her.

"Where is Sagat," asked Zabuza.

"The truth is we don't know," said Kakashi.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty one: Iron Man

Tsunade was surprised to find the mysterious Sagat inside of her office doing pushups with three fingers. He had taken his shirt off showing his rippling muscles and the scars along his body. Tsunade couldn't help but find the man attractive, but he had another quality to him. It was his eyes and how they could have this cute look in them like a puppy's eyes. Shizune would often talk of him using those eyes to his advantage when they were going out. It was apparent that he had expected her to be in later since he fell over when he saw her.

"Do you mind telling me where you've been," said Tsunade. "Keiji's in the hospital, Shizune is having a guilt trip like you wouldn't believe, and everyone else has been worried about you. Now you show up in my office doing pushups."

"Sorry I wasn't expecting you here so soon," said Sagat blushing a little. "I've been out trying to figure out how I'm going to tell you this, but I guess this is the only way I'm going to tell you."

"What do you have to tell me," asked Tsunade.

"I have wronged you in the past Tsunade," said Sagat. "I couldn't remember it until a few days ago and I realized another thing. I realized that I had fallen in love with you, but I had caused you so much suffering."

"What great harm did you do to me," asked Tsunade. She had been caught off guard by what he had just admitted.

"I know you had two people who you loved deeply," said Sagat. "One was your brother who was killed during an ambush. I had tracked down his killer once so I know that he got his. The other person you lost was your lover Dan. I know that his killer hasn't been killed yet."

"I don't see where you're going with this," said Tsunade. "You say that you've done me wrong when it seems that I owe you for avenging my little brother, now that I cannot understand."

"I did that because I owe you," said Sagat. "I owe you because I am Dan's assassin."

"What?"

"I was a killer for higher going to the highest bidder," said Sagat. His eyes showed remorse for his past life. "I was approached to kill someone, who just happened to be your Dan. It was dark and I could see in the dark, a trait that your lover lacked. The thunder had taken away my advantage and he saw me. I knew there was no going back so I jumped at him, sword in hand, and cut him before he could even move. I was about to cut off his head to take it back as proof of the contract fulfillment, but I heard footsteps. It was you and other medical ninjas coming to help Dan's squad. Most had already been killed by me or one of the many assistors that were in the area.

"I figured I'd just go in and take the head killing all who got in my way, including you. But then I got a good look at you noticing your beauty and the tears in your eyes. I couldn't go out there and kill you so I let you be. I was afraid that you might heal your lover, but I was also hoping you would. The look in your eyes as you saw the blood on your hands, his blood, it just hurt my heart. If you can remember at his funeral there was a man who comforted you in the garden. That was me coming to see if he had made it. It's odd that he was the first victim I ever asked forgiveness for taking his life. Made me take a good look at my life and I wondered what had I become. When I learned about your brother's death I was determined to track down his killers and kill them. But it never ended my torment as I would only see your eyes when you saw your lover die. Those eyes haunted me and now they have driven me to seek forgiveness from you. I don't ask you not to kill me or hurt me. Hell you don't even have to forgive me, just understand me."

He looked at Tsunade with watery eyes and he noticed that she was still deciding. It took her a minute and it was the longest minute in Sagat's life. She then punched Sagat with so much force that he was sent flying into a wall. He got on all fours just to be kicked in the stomach. He was on his back looking into Tsunade's eyes. She had tears rolling down her face like the rain that was pouring outside. She picked him up and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sorry that you took his life," asked Tsunade.

"I'm sorry for taking his life and causing you pain," said Sagat. "If it helps any, please take my life."

"Since you avenged my brother I won't kill you," she said. "Consider us even so now don't feel guilty about anything. Dan may have died, but his spirit lives on in another person."

"Then why did you beat the shit out of me," asked Sagat.

"That was for worrying me," said Tsunade. She kissed him on the lips passionately. "Don't you know that I worry about you? Don't you know that I lust after you? You're witty remarks, your sincerity, your ability to help when it's not your problem, and your cute puppy eyes. Don't you know that I love you?"

"Tsunade-chan," said Sagat as he kissed her back moving his tongue around in her mouth. The expertise in his movements caused Tsunade to moan with pleasure. "I love you Tsunade-chan."

"Please keep me company," said Tsunade between her kisses. "I know I'm older, but please love me always. I need someone to love."

"We're the same age," said Sagat. "I'm able to keep myself young do to health and jutsus."

"Then I guess we have something in common," said Tsunade.

His hands went to her chest feeling on her breasts through her shirt as he continued to lick her face and neck. She moaned with pleasure as he fondled her breast reaching inside her robes to feel them directly. They started removing each other s clothing. Sagat removed her robes while she removed his pants. They both stood in front of each other half naked with desire in their hearts. He got behind her and removed her bra with his teeth as his hands moved all over her body. His hands inched down further as he massaged her entire body and then he reached into her panties felling her wetness. She moaned his name and then she started screaming from the pleasure of his fingers in her womanhood and his hands on her breasts. She then removed his boxers and sat on the desk with her legs spread open waiting for him to enter.

"Come to me my love," she said and he did.

She moaned as he thrust gently into her and then savagely as they both got heated up. He licked the tips of her breasts as she moaned and ran her fingers through his head. They both felt themselves becoming one and they both felt there climaxes coming.

"I'm coming Tsunade-chan," said Sagat.

"Then let's come together," cried Tsunade and then they felt pleasure take each other as Sagat let himself loose inside of her. They both collapsed on the desk with Sagat still inside of her.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Shizune. She stopped to smell the hot smeel of sex and saw the cluttered papers that should have been on Tsunade's desk on the floor. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw Sagat and Tsunade on top of each other naked.

"So this is where you've been," said Shizune with anger in her voice. "Here I am worried that you left because I told you I was gay and then you wind up on top of Tsunade…oh wait I'm sorry, in Tsunade."

"Oh Shizune hello," said Sagat. "I just had to clear my mind and Tsunade was helping me find love again. I'm sorry if I worried you I just had to sort a few things out."

"Shizune is there a reason why you're here," said Tsunade looking at her assistant.

"Yes I came to tell you that Keiji's awake," said Shizune, who stormed out of the room.

"That went better than expected," said Sagat.

"The sex or the shitty explanation," said Tsunade running her hand threw his hair.

"The explanation," said Sagat. "The sex was everything I thought it would be. Amazing."

Tsunade had walke din with Sagat who was getting looks from everyone in the room.

"Did Shizune tell you where see found me," asked Sagat.

"Yes," said Anko. "Keiji's been in this hospital for a week since you disappeared and now you show up to fuck the Hokage. Where do you get the balls to stroll in here like that?"

"How would my being here be any different than if I wasn't here," said Sagat. "I didn't know people cared that much about me; I guess it's due to my low self esteem. Anyway there was amatter I had to apologize to Tsunade for a wrong I had committed against her and then I confessed my love to her and well you know he rest."

"Well it looks like you two are an item now," said Keiji smirking at Sagat. "I noticed you didn't bring me flowers cheap skate."

"I only bring flowers to beautiful women and last I check your not beautiful," replied Sagat.

"Keiji now that you're awake I have some questions to ask you," said Tsunade.

"You want to know why my heart doesn't beat," asked Keiji.

"What," asked everybody in the room. (Naruto, Anko, Hinata, Zabuza, Kurenai, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji,Neiji, Tenten, Gai, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hana, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Rukia.)

"Yes," replied Tsunade.

"Well the reason behind that is that I died once," said Keiji. "When I fought the Okami it impaled me with one of its tails. When it saw into my eyes and gave me its eye, it told me that I would die from this experience, but I would continue on with life as if I were still living. My heart stopped beating, but the blood flowed on its own. I am neither living nor dead."

"How did you get Anko pregnant," asked Kiba. "I thought that undead people can't bear children."

"Kiba, my hair grows," said Sagat. "My finger nails grow, my blood clots, and my cells keep reproducing. If that's possible then why would my sex cells not be working? Why should they be any different than my other cells? Nothing is set it stone my friend?"

"So would that make what you and Anko do in bed necrophilia," asked Kiba receiving him a punch to the head.

"I'd have to be fully dead for it to be necrophilia, but your girlfriend might have to do it if you keep running you mouth like that fleas."

Anko wrapped her arms around him and said, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," said Keiji.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one: Share the Pain

Naruto was running down to Ichiruka Ramen where his friends were, well at least the guys since the women were all at Anko's baby shower. He had news that they wouldn't believe because even he didn't believe it. Naruto nearly ran into Zabuza who was walking to the stand himself to try it out. He'd heard that the place had great cooking and he wa hungry.

"Damn kid watch where you're going," said Zabuza. The noise of the collision had attracted the guys inside the ramen stand.

"Hey what's going on out here," asked Sasuke. "I guess the dobe didn't see where he was going."

"Shut the hell up," said Naruto. "You just remember that I can kick your ass with just a pinky finger."

"So Naruto do you have a reason for running here," asked Kakashi, who was trying to stop a fight.

"Yeah I have some interesting news," said Naruto.

"What is it," asked Zabuza.

"Keiji's putting his final, most painful operation for when Anko goes into labor," said Naruto. "He says he doesn't want her to be the only person in agony."

Interestingly enough, the same news was being given to the women of Anko's baby shower by Anko herself.

"No you've gotta be kidding me," said Shizune.

"Didn't Tsunade tell you," asked Anko.

"She doesn't tell me anything that isn't on a need to know basis," said Shizune. "She mostly gets the living fuck banged out of her by Sagat."

"Mad that he's not doing it to you," asked Kurenai slyly.

"No, but I can see why you're not," said Shizune. "I mean you have Kakashi to do that for you and he's got to be ten times better."

"Oh you and Kakashi," said Shizuru, one of the jonin Anko hung out with at the bar after work hours. "Ooh, I want a description."

"Hell with descriptions, give me measurements," said Shizune.

"Why would a lesbian be interested in straight sex," asked Kurenai.

"I'm bi-sexual," said Shizune in a sarcastic voice. "It doesn't matter, but I have always wondered."

"Twelve inches," said Kurenai. "But you should feel his hands."

"Are all women this horny," asked a voice. It was Sagat walking into the room followed by Tsunade, who beat him upside the head.

"So Tsunade-sama is it true about Keiji wanting to put his surgery on hold until Anko goes into labor," asked Shizune.

"Yes and he said that he didn't want to be given any painkillers or be put to sleep," replied Tsunade. "He said he didn't want Anko to be the only one in agony during her labor."

"Wow," said Sakura. "What a man."

"What a masochist," said Sasuke grimacing from what he heard.

"I know who would want to do that," asked Kiba.

"Well I guess it shows how much he loves her," said Naruto. "That he's willing to receive pain instead of just videotaping it means that he doesn't want her to be alone in anything."

"Actually it means he thought of the way to destroy the greatest weapon women have over us," said Kakashi. "If he experiences pain at the same time she does, then she can't use that pain of birth card that women use in arguments."

"So he's able to break the chain of power," said Naruto. "I think I'll do this to when Hinata's pregnant."

"Shouldn't she be pregnant already," asked Kankuro with a grin on his face. "I mean you guys do go at it like rabbits, sexually starved unsatisfied rabbits."

"Last I heard, all the women in your village call you minute man," said Naruto. "I guess someone doesn't have that much endurance."

"GAI SENSEI, THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH HAS FAILED IN SOMEONE," cried Lee to the winds. Somewhere in the middle of god know where, Might Gai was shedding tears of sorrow for some unknown reason.

"Aw dumbass did you have to shout in my damn ear," shouted Neiji. He then noticed a girl running towards them. The boys looked at her as she got closer to them.

"I have a message from your girlfriends," said the girl. "They request your presence at the baby shower."

"What guys be doing at a baby shower you little brat," asked Kiba.

"See you there," said Shino walking off.

"I think I'll avoid the rush," said Naruto in a surprise brilliant move.

"Pussies," shouted Kankuro.

"Well your girlfriends did have this to say," said the little girl. The men leaned in to hear what she was about to say. "YOU BASTARDS BETTER BE HERE OR WE'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LIMBS OFF."

"I think we should go," said Kakashi who hadn't been paying attention to any of what the little girl was saying.

"My god those guys are whipped," said Zabuza. (Yes they are.) "But Tsunami probably wants me to go and I have no one to talk to so I think I'll go."

The men found themselves rushing Anko to the hospital as soon as they got there. Anko's water just happened to break at that moment and all the guys had to rush her to the hospital while Naruto and Gaara teleported all the women to the hospital.

"Come on Anko breathe in slowly," said Kakashi.

"You're hurting my hand," shouted Kiba.

"You don't know the meaning of pain," said Anko.

"Well at least you can hear Keiji shouting in pain," said Shino trying to comfort her. "He's so in love with you that he would go through pain just so that you're not the only one feeling it. What a masochist…I mean man."

"Someone's got the seed of doubt," said Kiba.

"Who's the one who was complaining about having his hand squeezed," asked Shino. "I also believe that he's the only virgin in the group."

"We're just waiting for marriage and Gaara's a virgin to," said Kiba.

"No he's not," said Shino.

"How do you know that," asked Gaara with the eyes of a killer.

"I was talking with a bug that saw you and Rukia," said Shino.

The men got Anko to the hospital and into a room despite three getting left behind while having an argument, but two were able to help by leaving bugs and sand to do the lifting in their place. It was then that most of the men wondered why all of them were lifting one woman, even if she had gotten bigger from pregnancy.

Keiji was in hell, but he would gladly place himself in that position if it meant he could show his love for Anko and destroy the guilt trip card that she could have used had he not gone through with his decision. He'd told Tsunade to help deliver the baby since she knew jutsus that could relax muscles and decrease pain. He wanted Anko to have that so he could get the guilt trip card, all he had to do was tolerate the pain, but he didn't know how long the surgery would take. First, they had to cut him open which obviously hurts, you'd have to be retarded not to know that it hurts to have people cut you open. Then they found pieces of rock imbedded into his back and had to remove those. Then came the part where they mended the broken ribs through a painful process that took twenty minutes, but it felt like an hour. Keiji was immediately wondering how the hell having the guilt trip card could counter balance the hell he was feeling. He wondered if it was all worth it, but then when he felt them close the wounds up in his back, he realized how it wasn't just important to him because it gave him a certain power. It was the best way to say I love you to her.

Anko looked at her two children in her arms and saw how much the girl looked like her and the boy looked so much like Keiji. Speaking of Keiji, he walked into the room supporting himself with a cane. He walked over to his wife and looked at his children.

"They both have my eyes," said Keiji. "The boy has my family's eyes and the girl has my wolf eyes."

"But I'm sure she has my attitude," said Anko with pride.

"Then I'm scared for her enemies," said Keiji. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I heard that Tsunade was supposed to be doing your surgery," said Anko. "Why was she here helping me deliver my baby?"

"She was here because that's where I wanted her to be doing what I wanted her to do, namely to ease your pain."

"Next time when we're in this situation, let me have some of the pain," said Anko. "I swear I think you might be masochistic."

"I will be if it means you get less pain," said Keiji, smiling as he walked out of the room to buy some tea from the vending machine.

"Well they look like the two of you," said Naruto.

"Really I never noticed," said Keiji.

"Keiji dear, please don't harass your godson in front of the kids," said Anko. "It might influence them."

"That bullshit that they can remember stuff like that," said Keiji. "When I was six I couldn't remember my fifth, fourth, third, second, or first year old self."

"Don't you have terrible memory," said Konohamaru.

"Don't question me you little snot nose fuck," said Keiji, grabbing the kid by his shirt. He then looked at the others in the room and released his shirt.

"Okay your medication has you more tightly wound up then Anko and she just gave birth," said Kiba.

"Dog boy, shut up or I'll go wolf shit on your ass and neuter you," said Keiji with dangerous eyes. (Actually his eyes would always look dangerous.)

"Now that sounds like our Keiji," said Naruto.

"Okay, don't be getting all faggot on me," said Keiji.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty three: who did it?

Sunsets are beautiful and pure best enjoyed on your back with the one you love. Sagat was planning to spend the sunset with Tsunade and hoped that she would make it in time, but Shizune had taken the day off to spend time with Ayame, the couple were still holding strong despite outbursts from some members of the village. Keiji had helped quieted them down at the request of Anko, but the two were busy taking care of their children. It had been a year since they were born and the two seemed to be doing well. Gaara was named the godfather of the girl and Kakashi was the god father of the boy. Keiji seemed to be doing well as a father especially since he never grew up with one, but he worked hard to make being a father his whole life. Sagat was wondering about himself after learning that Tsunade could and was carrying his child. Apparently her youth wasn't the only thing working for her as her child birthing years were still ongoing and would probably always be happening, but he was glad that he would get a chance to be a father and they would always be immortal, as long as they weren't stabbed or murdered. His jutsu and his blood guaranteed that.

He had just set the blanket down for her to lie on and rest after signing all those papers, but there was also another reason why he wanted to lie on the blanket. Sunsets always put her into a mood and when she got in that mood they would always end up riding each other on the hard wood floor. He felt lucky that she thought of him as a lover and not as the murderer of Dan, it was the one thing he was afraid of when he admitted what he did to her.

"The rain drops keep falling on my head," sang Sagat just before he heard footsteps. "Hey baby what's up."

He turned to look up, but saw someone else, someone he didn't expect to see. He just waved his hand for her to join him before Tsunade showed up. Then he saw what was in her hand, glistening in the sun light.

"So I guess you know," said Sagat. "Well if it helps, I'm sorry."

Tsunade was rushing to get to the mountain top before sunset where Sagat was waiting for her with a bottle of sake hopefully. She could use a drink to help her calm herself from all the work she had to do setting up papers for everything in the village. She never remembered having to do paper work for things as mundane as trying to cover a sports festival for the genin. She decided to put Naruto in charge so she didn't have to deal with that crap. It was that kind of stuff that made her wish that she hadn't become the Godaime Hokage.

As she reached the top of the hill she saw Sagat already lying on the blanket waiting for her, but something about him just seemed wrong. He was lying in an uncomfortable manner that one wouldn't lie in. She moved a bit closer telling him how sorry she was that she was late and how she had to sort crap out at the office and would like to thank him for waiting for her. As soon as she got close enough, she saw that there was something red on his mouth. Her first reaction was ketchup thinking that he had eaten without her, but as she got closer she could see that he was bleeding.

Sagat," she screamed as she rushed to him and immediately started applying chakra to stop the bleeding. "Come on Sagat please don't die now, please stay withme."

Ts..na..de," said Sagat as he looked into her yes. His eyes were hazy and looked like he was about to pass into the next life.

"Don't talk," she said. "Conserve your strength and live. Please you have to live, I can't be happy if you die."

Sagat held his hand up to her cheek and then passed out from blood loss. Tsunade put her hand to his neck to check for a pulse and was rewarded by a faint pulse. She screamed for someone to get help while she closed his wounds up and tried to massage his heart rate back to normal. The guards ran to her trying to pull her apart from Sagat so they could get him to a hospital, but she refused to leave his side. Tears were falling down from her eyes like rain drops, but those rain drops were shared by someone else, the person who stabbed Sagat.

"Okay here is the deal," said Genma talking to the little kids. It was career day at the academy and two ninja from each occupational slot were sent in to talk to the students. "I have a hangover.Now can anyone tell me what that mean? Yes Yahiko?"

"Doesn't that mean that you're drunk," said Yahiko.

"Wrong, mean I was drunk yesterday," said Genma with a smile. "Yes little kid who I don't know?"

"It means you're an alcoholic," said the little boy.

"Wrong again," said Genma.

"You wouldn't come to work unless you were and alcoholic," said the little boy. "Why else would you be here if you didn't have a disease?"

"Okay little boy who I don't know, shut up," said Genma. "The reason I'm here drunk is because I lost a friend yesterday. He died because he made a mistake. That cemetery is where they're going to bury you mistakes is that clear?"

All the kids nodded their heads, not wanting to admit that some of them couldn't grasp the aspect of loosing someone so dear to them. Shino and Kiba both looked at Genma, knowing that even though what he did was extreme, but necessary. These kids must be ready to lose a friend when they become genin. It was at that time when a messenger arrived asking for the two shinobi to meet the Hokage in her office immediately. The accent was on the immediate part.

"Yes Hokage-sama," asked Shino as he looked at her quizzically. "You wanted to see us about something."

"Yesterday, Sagat was attacked by someone as you know," said Tsunade. "I would like you both to help Naruto track the assassin and protect Sagat from further attempts."

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Shino. _Explains the pained look in her eyes._

"You can count on us," replied Kiba with his trademark grin.

The two left the office and decided to find Naruto to see what he had gotten. The first stop was to see Naruto's house, but only Hinata was there. She pointed them towards the crime scene and Shino felt a sort of admiration for Naruto's seriousness in the case. They found him analyzing the scent of the attacker since the kyuubi nose can pick out anything.

"Found anything yet," asked Shino.

"No the attacker used the scents of others," said Naruto. He scratched one of his fox ears (he now walks around in the fox-humanoid form). "They used the scent of Shizune and Ayame it seems, but the reason why those two seems unknown. I don't know of any reason why either of them would want to kill Sagat, especially since he made Tsunade happy."

"Well it would seem that we need to search into his past to find out anything about him," said Shino.

"Well then I'll leave that to you two since that's not my area of expertise," said Kiba. "I'll just go look after Sagat and see what the security is like."

Shino nodded and turned to face Naruto. He asked, "Have you asked Keiji about the background history of Sagat?"

"Yes and it brought up one incident in which he stopped an assassination attempt on Tsunade at the funeral for her first lover Dan," said Naruto. "I found it odd that a mercenary would risk his life like that so I wondered if he had felt it was atonement for something."

"Atonement for what," asked Shino.

"I asked to have a look at the wounds left on the would-be assassin and another setoff wounds," said Naruto. "I should be getting over top the morgue soon to check the records."

"I'll go with you," said Shino. The two walked towards the village and the trail of the criminal.

Kiba decided to change the guards on duty for ones who weren't sleepy. In the rush to get the best protection for Sagat, Tsunade absent mindedly chose guards that had had at least two shifts already. It didn't help to have tired guards on duty so he found fresher ones. It was when he went to check on the guards that he found them nodding off a bit. Then he yawned and realized that someone had placed something in the vents. But who could get that close, asked Kiba. He then collapsed on the floor like the guards and the assailant walked right past them into Sagat's room. The assailant then raised the katana that was in their hand and stabbed down with all its strength. There was no blood because there was no Sagat, only a mannequin that looked Sagat.

"Ayame I presume," said Naruto from behind. "I know it couldn't be Shizune."

The assailant took off her mask to reveal that she was indeed Ayame.

"How did you know," asked Ayame. "How did you know it was me and not Shizune."

"Oh it was you now," said Shino stepping out from the darkness. "But Shizune was the one who tried to stab him in vengeance for her slain uncle, Dan."

"Is that why she tried to kill him," asked Ayame.

"So you knew she had tried to kill him, but not why," asked Naruto.

"When I came to our apartment yesterday I saw the knife with the blood still on it," said Ayame. "Then I heard Shizune crying because she failed it and I heard about Sagat. If he was the reason she was in so much pain than I would gladly give up my life to kill him."

"But you mustn't," said a voice from the doorway. It was Shizune with tears in he eyes. "I tried to kill him, but it seemed like he was just happy to die if my pain would end. I couldn't take his life. It wasn't my uncle's killer, it was someone else. I knew he was my uncle's killer long before, but he never knew. When I told him I was a lesbian, I never admitted to going out with him to get close to him. I could have killed him if he wasn't so kind, but I'm glad I didn't. Then Tsunade-sama would have no one to love her like he does. Please over look Ayame's crimes, I beg of you."

"No Shizune," said Ayame. "I love you and I am ready to face our punishment together."

"Actually at the request of Sagat, no charges have been filed," said Shino as he left the room.

"Is this true," asked Shizune and Ayame.

"Yes you two are free to go and apologize to Sagat," said Naruto as he followed Shino.

"Well are you sure we shouldn't have told them," said Naruto holding up Shizune's lipstick.

"I think the whole matter should be kept underwraps," said Tsunade. "I don't even think we should inform Keiji of the presence of the mysterious ninja in the village. You are sure that this is the one who attacked you two?"

"Yes I'm positive about that," said Naruto. "But I don't know why he'd go after Sagat, he never met the guy. His fight was with Keiji, but I can tell that he wants to fight me."

"Maybe he's going after Keiji's friends another reason why we can't let Keiji know about this."

"I just pray we don't have this problem again," said Naruto. "If he can create a lipstick that can make someone violent then we might be dealing with a dangerous foe."

"It doesn't do turn them violent," said Tsunade. "It just takes away all fear so that they can do what they want. It was used a long time ago, but it also inspired rebellions so the idea was scrapped."

"Well I guess we have to keep our eyes open then don't we," said Naruto. He looked out the window to his compound where Hinata was waiting. He wondered if this would ever happen to him, but he stopped not liking the idea. "Well I better head home."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24: Schemes

Disclaimer: Okay folks, look, I don't own shit. I don't even own my soul anymore, not since I sold it for funyuns once just to see if I could.

Authors note: The names of Keiji's children are Junpei for the boy and Satsuki. Junpei is from Ichigo 100 and Satsuki is from Ghost Stories. Also, read my other stuff and comment on it.

The girls were planning on having a sleep over in the old haunted complex just so they could play a prank on their boyfriends. None of the girls had forgotten about the prank the boys had played on them when they were on vacation. (See the new and improved chapter two and review it please.) They had gotten payback, but now they were ready to dish out their own batch of pranks. The best place to do that was at the supposedly haunted complex. Hell, even Anko wanted to scare Keiji and she got the kids to help them. They were four years of age and they were quickly becoming great ninjas, but also picking up some of Naruto's traits, including a liking of pranks. They would often hang out with Naruto and Hinata so they could play pranks. They'd often try to prank Naruto on his dates with Hinata, but so far they had no success. They also had no luck on their other two targets, Sasuke and Keiji. They had one tried to replace all of Kakashi's Icha Icha books with books from a famous yaoi series, but they had found themselves on the business end of a Thousand Years of Pain. That ended that quickly, but Keiji encouraged the kids to try harder on him and Sasuke always believed that Naruto had put them up to it.

"Yay, we get to prank Kyuubi," said the two children. When they found out about Naruto being the Kyuubi no Kitsune they both started calling him Kyuubi, much to the chagrin of the villagers who now rather liked Naruto.

"You know, that's why your both very unpopular at school," said Hyuuga Hanabi. She was dating Konohamaru now, the reasons why escapes anybodies notice, but she was a chunin now, just like Naruto.

"We don't care, we can go wolf shit on anyone who tries shit with us," said the two kids smiling. They were both immediately knocked on the head.

"What did I tell you two about that language," asked Anko. She hadn't quit her bouts of swearing, but she would not stand for the kids to be talking trash. "No cursing unless you're in a fight."

"Yes mam," said the Junpei and Satsuki.

"Also respect the villagers don't like it because it's a sign of disrespect," said Anko. "Naruto is the strongest shinobi and was just acknowledged as the second captain of ANBU, putting him on equal footing as Kakashi."

"So we have to call him Naruto-san from now on right," said the two.

"No, you can also call him Kyuubi-san," said Anko smiling.

"So how are we going to trick Kyuubi-san and daddy," said Junpei. His black hair was smoothed back and tied into a ponytail.

"We need you two to transform into ghosts," said Ino as she placed her hand on Junpei's head. "Do you think you can do that little man?"

"It'll be a cinch Ms. Piggy," said Junpei with a big grin. He really had no idea what he had just done.

"What did you say brat," asked Ino picking the kid up by his shirt.

"That's what auntie Sakura calls you," said Satsuki trying to save her brother.

"Billboard brow called me that," asked Ino, her eyes were white with rage.

"Yes I did," said Sakura from the window. She stuck her tongue out at Ino before running off.

They didn't make it far before Anko caught both of them and dragged them back kicking and screaming. Those girls were going to help her pull one over on Keiji even if she had to use their corpses. She made that all to clear.

"So our girlfriends are having a sleep over in the haunted complex and they want us to come along," said Kiba.

"I smell a prank," said Naruto. "I mean even Hana decided to be apart of this. I know they just want to prank Shino, I just know it. Well I think I know who their going to use since they asked my old sensei to watch over the twins."

"Your plan is," asked Keiji as he lit his cigarette with a fire from his thumb.

"I'll put the kids under a genjutsu and take them to Iruka, who should be entertaining another girl tonight," said Naruto. He was laughing on the inside at Iruka's perverted antics, but he also couldn't help but feel that Iruka was already working on the women's side for payback for the endless pranks that Naruto had pulled on him when Naruto was an academy student.

"Yeah, but what do we do for the counter attack," asked Kiba.

"Let's go to the Timbales," said Naruto. The Timbales was a Mexican restaurant that one of Naruto's subordinates played the guitar at with his band, a man by the name of Sanjuro. He was also a village heartthrob who often got the most girls in his group.

"So what do you need Sanjuro for," asked Kiba.

"I'll tell you when we get there," replied Naruto.

Sanjuro had white hair that was slicked back into short spikes to give off a Godzilla look. His beard was never fully grown, just hair that was sometimes shaved, but it was mainly unkempt. He had golden eyes that often seemed like stars. He didn't have abs as rock hard as Naruto's nor did he have the delicate build that Sasuke had, but he was still the envy of many men. He had a sticker that said, "member of the church of the well endowed men." His band in which he was the lead singer and also guitarist for first started his reputation. Another specialty which people never knew about save for Naruto, was that he also had a passion for directing movies and made all of his special effects.

"Sounds like you need my horror movie kit, right," asked Sanjuro smiling. "Well, then I guess you also need my acting skills."

"Yes and the head," said Naruto.

"What's the head," asked Kiba.

"It's a special effect that I made along time ago for decapitation scenes," said Sanjuro as he took another sip of his drink. "The person who the head is supposed to look likes pours chakra into the head and the head transforms all on it's own. I've been trying to make a body, but that would require a puppeteer and there are no puppeteers in Konoha, unfortunately."

"I'm a puppeteer," said Kankuro. "I could use the body if you need it."

"The only problem is Anko," said Gaara. "She'll see your strings as will Hinata and Hanabi. Don't under estimate the Hyuuga."

"Which is why we need you Gaara," said Naruto. "You can create those sand clones that we can use for one of us and place the head on top."

"That's a brilliant idea," said Sanjuro putting his sake cup down. "I think I should be the person to be decapitated since they don't know me that much and emotional attachment isn't an issue."

"What do you mean," asked Kiba.

"He means that if one of us were to die in front of our loved ones then we might accidentally psychologically scar them," said Shino. "Really that's the best idea, and then one of us can go missing. Someone who can disappear into something, like myself or Gaara-san."

"Wait I can't write that fast," said Keiji. "Wait how come we have Keichiro, but Kakashi and Kurenai aren't apart of this scheme?"

"I guess she wanted another," said Sasuke.

"How dare you say something like that about our sensei," said Kiba.

"Our ex-sensei," corrected Shino. "Anyway, she's fallen in love with Kakashi and I think Kakashi has returned her love. Who cares if they're going at it right now."

"But we all know Kakashi's a pervert," protested Kiba.

"Kakashi senpai isn't a pervert," said Naruto. "How dare you say something like that you mongrel."

"Who you calling mongrel fox-boy," asked Kiba.

"Well this fox-boy can kick your ass," said Naruto, who had slipped right behind Kiba to pull the chair out from under him.

"Will both of you knock it off," said both Shino and Sasuke. They looked at each other and then at their teammates, one of which was thrown across the room. (Kiba, but come on, it's not surprising.)

"Hey no breaking up the room," said Sanjuro. He went to pick up his guitar and motioned for his band mates to follow. They would occasionally just play Santana songs when they were bored or Sanjuro was bored.

"Well see you tonight at your wearhouse," said naruto leaving only to have to dodge Kiba's tackle.

Sanjuro didn't reply, he just went on to singing.

"Got a black magic woman,

got a black magic woman

I got a black magic woman

got me so my eyes can see

that she's a black magic woman

she's trying to make a devil out of me."

"I've seen the Kyuubi," said the ninja in yellow. "So he's the one who took out my brother?"

"Yes," replied the ninja in blue. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save him, Ishikawa."

"It's alright," said Ishikawa. "My brother started the fight and failed. I ear no ill will to this Naruto, but I still must fight him since custom demands it. Who is your prey, Hotsuma?"

"The wolf-eyed one called Keiji," said Hotsuma. "I didn't get to finish him before do to the one called Gaara. I guess I have to send my protégé to entertain him."

"If the one called Gaara stopped you then I doubt your protégé can do anything about it."

"But you don't know the connection the two had when he was still living," said Hotsuma with a chuckle. "I am to cruel for words."

"It will be your undoing one day," said Ishikawa, making his threat clear. "You may have been an ally, but I know that you personally let my brother fight the Kyuubi. When I am done with him, I will be after your head next."

And with that, Ishikawa leapt out into the sky to be shrouded by the darkness. Hotsuma laughed as he stroke his chin and said, "Sounds like I have my fun cut out for me."

Author's note: Well now isn't this warming up. A new mysterious enemy has shown up, but is no one's friend. The men are trying to out prank the girls, but will it work? What is up with Hotsuma, he turned out crazier than any of my other writings of him. Do i even keep track of my story or am I just writing and hoping not to contradict myself. Can i get my soul back, or did i even sell it to Satan? And what will become of this new character Sanjuro and who is he based off of? Why the hell am I ranting to you, you don't know? I'm going to end it in a few chapters unfortunately and hopefully write a follow up. Maybe something for Holloween and Christmas. Also, Keichiro is the son of Kurenai and Kakashi is banging her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty five: Versus

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, but I'm working on getting Gundam Wing, just go to see if the hostage situation goes as planned.

Naruto, Gaara, and Keiji were the first to show up to Sanjuro's warehouse, but found the man passed out on the floor drunk. They poured water on his face to wake him up, but the after affects were going to be harder. As soon as he woke up Sanjuro was spewing chunks all over the floor.

"Watch where that crap spills," exclaimed Keiji. "Jesus, you look beat the hell up."

"I just had a few drinks and don't call me Jesus," said Sanjuro. "I've got some pills for this; just take them out of the top drawer."

Naruto grabbed the pills from the drawer and handed them to Sanjuro along with a glass of water.

"Why did you get this drunk," said Naruto. "I think only a few drinks will satisfy you."

"Nothing satisfies me these days," said Sanjuro. "I'm a veteran soldier in the war of love and so far I've only lost battles."

"As many girls as you're seen with, you'd think you'd met someone," said Keiji.

"I did, but she's taken," said Sanjuro. He didn't give her name because he knew it would only make the situation awkward. He couldn't let Naruto know that he was in love with Hinata or that he was scheming to kill Naruto that very night. "But enough of my depressing life, let's get to the main attraction!"

"So how are we going to do this," asked Keiji. "We need someone to do the head slicing."

* * *

Naruto felt Hinata's warmth next to him as they walked in the familiar cold and lifeless halls that they had once met at. He knew that his presence made her feel safe and he began to rethink the idea, wanting not to destroy that safety that she found in him. A rock and hard place was where he was, for on the one hand, he may lose the woman he loved with all his heart, but on the other, he might just lose the respect of the guys. In the end it would have been him to break up the prank, but something else wished for that, something that had been hunting them for some time, tracking their every step.

"Did you know that a massacre too place here," asked Kiba. He didn't know who that question was cutting into like a sharp kunai.

"Yes, my entire clan was massacred here," replied Keiji, his voice hid his rage well. You wouldn't guess that he had the strongest urge to tear the boy limb from limb.

"And you've returned to complete the deed," said a raspy voice from the shadow. Out stepped something that was pale with a jaw hung off of one of its hinges and had a deep cut in the torso.

"What the fuck is this," asked Kankuro shocked and confused.

"I think it's one of the reanimated corpses of Keiji's clan," said Shino in his calm voice. "It's probably genjutsu the girls thought up."

When he tried to release nothing worked and the girls looked just as scared as the boys were. Just as Naruto was about to say something, a string of rotted hands shot up from the floor dragging Keiji down into the floorboard.

"KEIJI," cried Anko as she tried to pull her husband up from the hole, but the hands were to strong. "Don't just stand there you idiots, HELP ME!"

As soon as they moved to help the floor gave way dropping them into an underground passage. The dead were everywhere and they didn't look like the grateful dead, but the hungry late night horror movie zombies. One stretched its hand out to try and grab Hinata, but found it was missing from its wrist and soon, its head was missing from its neck.

"Hinata stay behind me," said Naruto pointing his sword. He spotted an unconscious Keiji being carried by the mysterious blue ninja that had plagued their lives for the past four years. "I'll go for Keiji, Sanjuro you stay with Hinata. I'll leave you to protect her. Everyone who wants to stay and help him can stay, but the ones who don't follow me."

Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro stayed while the others went to fight through the zombie hordes. Sanjuro seeing his opportune moment, decided totake his chance to set his plans in motion, but first thing was first. Store Hinata in a place where she wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm taking Hinata out of here, I'll need you guys to watch my six while I'm running," said Sanjuro.

"Okay," said Temari. "We should be able to keep them here while you get her out. Now go!"

* * *

Hotsuma felt like things were going his way when he saw the man named Sanjuro leave. He could tell that Sanjuro wanted that woman in his arms with all his heart and it was causing him to take her away from the safety of her comrades. Hotsuma didn't care about Keiji anymore. Though he might have some form of a chance, the one called Naruto would be an even bigger catch. He'd so wanted to fight the man, but instead he let damn Hanshin fight him, but it only helped to have another person take his place, someone with greater powers, who would weaken his prey more than the zombies would. Then again, he'd expected Ishikawa to be busy fighting Gaara, who would most likely kill Ishikawa. Hotsuma was clever enough to give Keiji a fake name instead of his real name so he couldn't track him, adding to his infuriation. He loved playing with people's heads, it gave him pleasure, but none as great as the pleasure he gained from fighting, the rush of adrenaline that came from putting one's life on the line.

Snapping himself out of his musings, Hotsuma dropped down on the man known as Sanjuro who put up a decent fight with his sword, but Hotsuma was just using a kunai. His sword strokes were a different story altogether.

"Who the hell are you," asked Sanjuro.

"As far as you're concerned, I am death," said Hotsuma dangerously. "Now, I'm afraid, it's time for your life to end."

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want you! I want her! That will infuriate the Kyuubi to no end, I'm sure. What the hell were you thinking when you tried to kidnap her?"

"I wasn't thinking," said Sanjuro looking down in shame. He could feel Hinata's eyes on him. "This girl is something I need in my life, something makes everything else meaningless. Even she'll still be with Naruto in the end, I won't let you have her."

"Are a little crazy over there? I think you're crazy."

"Fuck you!"

Sanjuro charged at him with his sword and started using additional clones to assist in the attack on Hotsuma. Even though Hotsuma easily dispatched of the clones, he fell victim to a jutsu that trapped him in tornado of shuriken. Sanjuro could the see then smoke from the substitution jutsu and quickly turned to parry the thrust that was coming for him, but surprisingly a blast of chakra knocked him to the ground. When he tried to regain his feet, he felt a sword cut through him and then another. His body was cut to ribbons by a hail of shuriken and he could see the approaching figure. He could see the sword that would end his life being raised, but then he could see something else. He saw Hinata fighting off the zombies that served his murderer. At the end of his life, Sanjuro realized that his desire would not only claim his life, but also the life of the woman he loved. Tears fell down his cheek like raindrops as the sword reached the end of its journey up and it was going to be mercilessly slow coming down.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," said Sanjuro as he saw the sword come down. But it never reached his head, instead it was stopped midway by another sword, one made of sand.

"I believe we have a fight to continue," said Gaara as he pushed Hotsuma back with his sand sword.

"Oh yes, I thought you'd be fighting Ishikawa, since he believed that nonsense about having someone to fight you," said Hotsuma. He turned to the yellow figure that was hanging from the ceiling. "So are you going to be coming down anytime soon?"

"I was waiting for the other to show up," said Ishikawa. "Looks like he just got in."

"I sure did," said Naruto, appearing out of virtually nowhere.

"Well looks like it's two on two," said Hotsuma. He turned to Ishikawa and said, "You see Ishikawa, fate will always put us on the same side."

"When this is done, I will be your opponent," declared Ishikawa.

"Hey don't jump the gun, you forgot about me," said Narutp holding his sword out.

Gaara didn't say anything; he just sent his sand out to attack his enemies and the fight started just like that.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26: I don't even have a title for this chapter

Author: I'm serious I don't have a title for this chapter.

* * *

Gaara stared at Hotsuma, Hotsuma stared at Naruto, Naruto stared at Ishikawa, and Ishikawa stared at Gaara. Things were now at a two on two fight, but neither person wanted to give up his target and Ishikawa was on no one's list. Gaara had sent a wave of sand out to attack Ishikawa while Naruto used Kitsune no Kirameki (Fox Flash) to close the distance between him and Hotsuma in the blink of an eye. His first punch was dodged, but his kick sent Hotsuma back clutching his chin. Hotsuma smiled as he rushed forward and did one of Rock Lee's signature moves, leaf whirlwind. Naruto knew exactly how to dodge it and also how to hurt his opponent at the same time. By bringing his elbow down, right when Hotsuma's leg was coming, he was sure to catch his leg and break it, but Hotsuma's foot wasn't there. Instead it was coming at Naruto's head and not at Naruto's midsection where it was supposed to come. The kick sent Naruto back, but he followed up with a flip kick that forced Hotsuma to move back while Naruto threw a rasengan into Hotsuma's stomach. Hotsuma had seen the attack before, but he didn't think it could be thrown.

"When did this happen," asked Hotsuma as the rasengan hit him, making him spin quickly.

"During one of my training practices a two years ago," said Naruto grinning.

"Well don't think I'm through," said Hotsuma disappearing and reappearing to punch Naruto into a wall and then follow with a series of kicks.

He took out his sword and stabbed Naruto in his chest, but Naruto vanished into a cloud of smoke. He felt Naruto hit him from the side and was thrown into rock. He used a his chakra to form a dragon of lightning chakra to attack Naruto, but Naruto blew a tornado of wind chakra that swallowed up the lightning and picked up Hotsuma only to throw him across the room.

* * *

Gaara was using his sand to wear down his enemies defenses and was noticing how his opponent was more adept dodging the attack than anyone he'd ever fought. Gaara then allowed the sand to spread out hoping to trap his enemy and he kept on luring his enemy closer to those spots. Ishikawa, sensing this, dove straight for Gaara with an impressive burst of speed, but Gaara was ready for him, having spent time learning taijutsu and kendo. Calling upon some of the sand in his gourd, he formed a sand sword that he used to parry each and every one of Ishikawa's attacks. Ishikawa would thrust his jian(Chinese sword that is often seen in Kung Fu movies; Green Destiny from Crouching tiger Hidden Dragon is one), but Gaara used his suna katana to block each attack and then he would spend his time lashing out at him. Ishikawa jumped back to avoid the attacks, but was surprised to find that the sword could increase in length. In desperation, Ishikawa blew fire out of his mouth, but he saw something on the other side and it looked like a Tanuki (raccoon dog). A ball of chakra shot out and nearly hit Ishikawa if he hadn't turned on his side.

_Fuck, who is this kid,_ thought Ishikawa. _What the hell did I get myself into!_

"If you're going to quit then you better be bowing your head in forgiveness," said Gaara. The smoke cleared to reveal that Gaara was on top of a tanuki.

"What the hell is that," asked Ishikawa.

"Oh this, this is just Shukaku."

"The one tailed tanuki?!"

"Now he's a seven tailed demon," said Gaara as he petted Shukaku's ear. "He and I will be the ones who kill you tonight."

"Fat chance," shouted Ishikawa as he shot out with another fir jutsu this time forming the chakra into the form of a phoenix.

"KAITEN MIZU TORA NO JUTSU!"

A giant tiger made of water crashed into the Pheonix, dowsing the fires and nearly drowning Ishikawa, who was caught in the water attack. It was Hinata who had used the attack.

"Hinata-dono, please do not interfere with this fight," said Gaara to Hinata. "Thank you though, that was an impressive jutsu."

"Your welcome, Gaara-sama," said Hinata bowing before she went to find Sanjuro.

"Now I think I should finish you off," said Gaara.

Just then a giant tortoise appeared and crashed into Shukaku, causing Gaara to focus on keeping his footing by sinking into the sand. He didn't notice Ishikawa until he felt the sword cut through the barriers and cutting into Gaara. Gaara grunted in pain before he thrust his sword into Ishikawa, who didn't know about the armor. His eyes were full of shock at how much strength Gaara could have even after being dealt such a wound.

"You have beaten me Kazekage," said Ishikawa before he fell off the tortoise and hit the ground.

Gaara was set down on the ground by tanuki, and he stood on the ground and looked at Naruto's fight.

* * *

Naruto was keeping up with each sword slash and then he used a fire jutsu to cause Hotsuma to move to the right while Naruto thrusted the sword out towards his chest. Hotsuma parried the thrust and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto kicked him back and started letting loose a merciless barrage of fists that caused Hotsuma to throw up blood, but Naruto wasn't stopping. To get him off, Hotsuma placed his feet on Naruto's chest and kicked him off. He then drop kicked Naruto and slipped a kunai into Naruto's ribs. That caused something inside of Naruto to snap and his claws extended and he used them to cut into Hotsuma. Punching and biting, Naruto beat Hotsuma back and then pulled out his sword. Hotsuma parried each slash, but the brute strength was battering his defenses and slowly, Hotsuma was losing the fight. Using his chakra, he called upon shuriken and kunai to surround Naruto and they moved randomly cutting and stabbing in random places when they touched him. Hotsuma was waiting for the opportune moment when he would leap him in to impale Naruto on his sword.

"KYUBI NOHI BIKI!"

A fire shot out melting all the shuriken and kunai and knocked Hotsuma back with just its sheer heat that took dehydrated him. He then felt Naruto's fist in his gut and he was knocked back into a wall where he was then knocked into again and again. He fell to the ground only to be picked up and beaten some more.

"How dare you hurt one of my friends," said Naruto.

"If you're referring about the one I nearly killed, then he's not your friend," said Hotsuma laughing. "He tried to take your woman. Ha, ha, ha, ha BAKA! Then he was going to kill you."

"SHUT UP," shouted Naruto. He then jumped back and did the hand signs for his next jutsu. "KAZE KUNAI!"

The giant wind kunai impaled Hotsuma, who disappeared in smoke leaving a piece of jutsu. He was right above Naruto and he was bringing his sword down to kill him, but he was met with a stronger force that cut through his sword and then himself. Hotsuma landed on the ground and then his upper body slipped off.

* * *

Sanjuro could see her trying to heal his wounds even though he had tried to kidnap her and kill her lover. What the hell had he done to warrant such an act of kindness? He could feel her gentle touch as she stopped the bleeding, but he had already lost too much blood to be saved. Naruto had given him a chance, but Sanjuro didn't want to live with himself.

"You…shouldn't waste your time," said Sanjuro looking into her eyes. "I'm not worth the time and effort."

"But you protected me from the man in blue," replied Hinata smiling. "You shouldn't talk like that just because you didn't win."

"I tried to kidnap you," said Sanjuro in a questioning manner as if asking for a reason why she did what she did.

"That doesn't matter," said Hinata shrugging it off.

"I was going to kill Naruto," said Sanjuro.

"Please stop saying such things," said Hinata trying to deny that the man deserved to die.

"I deserve to die and you know it," said Sanjuro.

"Be quiet and let me help you," shouted Hinata. That made Sanjuro shut up as she healed most of his wounds. Sanjuro then noticed Naruto standing about an inch from him.

"You're not the first to betray my trust," said Naruto in a tone of voice a prosecutor would use, but he softened his voice for his next sentence. "But you are the first to make amends for your betrayal."

"I'm sorry for putting her in danger," said Sanjuro, his voice was soft and showed that he truly meant what he was saying. "I was just so lonely and nothing I had gave me satisfaction. It wasn't that I loved her, but that I didn't have her. I became spoiled, like a rich brat, and I might die before I make amends."

"Shut up and let's get you to a hospital," said Naruto.

"He just needs to have a blood transfusion," said Hinata.

"Okay, let's find the others ad get out of here," said Naruto.


	26. The Happily Ever After

Chapter 27: The End of the Line

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this is the last time I say this in this story, but I don't own Naruto or the characters. If I did, there would be a hell of a lot plot twists.

Author's note: I wanted to continue this, but I felt like I was dragging this on a bit too much since I had arcs to my story so it's like a series. This is not the end of the Their Eyes Met with Love series expect a sequel if you request it, but I need for all of those who love this story to tell me that they want a sequel. I just loved this story too much and I hate ending it, but it will be a while before I can think of another arc. If you send me ideas I might use them for arcs or even send me character ideas, but Japanese names please. Also, if you ask, I will grant you permission to use my ocs or to write a story that goes alongside my story, like the James Bond novels. I'll shut up now.

* * *

Sanjuro was lying in the bed looking out the window wondering why he hadn't been killed by ANBU already. _Some__one should fucking kill me for the __being __ass that I've been._ The pain was gone in his body and he didn't know how long he'd been sleeping in the hospital, but he could guess that he hadn't been there for too long. Then he saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed this beard that was on his face indicating that he had been there for at least a month. Due to being in a bed for that long, his legs were weak when they were forced to support his weight. As soon as he got on his feet he found the door opening to reveal Hinata and Tsunade standing in the door way.

"Well you're finally up sleeping hottie," said Tsunade looking at the man who was only wearing boxers on. "How rude can you get?"

"Huh," uttered Sanjuro not knowing that he was barely clothed.

"Um, Sanjuro-san, you might want to put on some clothes," said Hinata blushing slightly. The only man she had seen with so little clothing on was Naruto.

"Yeah sorry," exclaimed Sanjuro as he found and put on his shirt and pants. He then turned to the two women standing before him. "So where is Naruto, I would like to talk to him and apologize about what happened."

Unfortunately no one knows where Naruto is right now," replied Tsunade. "I'm afraid he and Kakashi have gone missing for two weeks."

"Where did they go," ask Sanjuro surprised at the Godaime's answer.

"I don't know, but according to what keiji says, there is a power bid by the lion demons for the Kyuubi's old stomping ground and Kakashi has some business with the Okami's."

"Didn't Naruto tell Hinata anything about where he was going," asked Sanjuro sitting up.

"No he knew that I would try to follow him," replied Hinata smiling a bit, but you could see a bit of pain in her eyes. "He always sends me letters from there every two nights and he will sometimes come back to me in the night."

"So we need to follow him next time he shows up," shouted Sanjuro, a bit annoyed at how people didn't seem to think.

"The next time you shout like we don't think, I swear to god I'll have you arrested for kidnapping and murdered for conspiracy of murder," said Tsunade, dangerously so that he knew she wasn't fucking around with him. "We are not stupid and we have tried that, but he's too fast for us to even get close."

"So now we wait for the war to end," said Sanjuro with a sigh. He was still depressed and what he didn't know was that things had only gotten worse when he came back and everyone found out what he had tried to do. Now he was despised and would never get far as ANBU wouldn't allow that for someone who plotted to kill ANBU captain.

**

* * *

**

"I swear why we wait up for those fools to come back," said Kurenai over her drink. Kakashi had been gone for two years now as had Naruto. She and Hinata spent every day hoping to see the men they love standing there waiting for them when they got home.

"If you think you're waiting long you have to remember how long I waited for Keiji," said Anko. "But the longer you wait, the happier your marriage will be. I mean we have the best relationship, he's a great father and keeps the kids out of the trouble that he's not doing himself. I never thought I'd be the kind of woman to be a mother, but it's just like living with two Keiji's and another me."

"So you have double the mischief and double the insanity," muttered Ino over her drink.

"What the hell did you just say," asked Anko taking out her kunai and putting it up to Ino's neck.

"No-no-nothing," stuttered Ino. Terror and panic were written over her face as if it were graffiti. She got up as soon as the kunai was removed. "I have to go meet up with Chouji now, see you girls later."

Anko and Sakura were both laughing at the blonde girls quick departure, but the rest of the girls, all of the following: Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, Rukia, Hanabi, Hana, and Neko( a pet name for Kiba's girl and a shout out to one of my other stories Kiss the Demons Out of my Dreams .) thought that now would be a good time to ditch the two before they caused an even bigger scene. Hinata however thought she could change the subject.

"So, Anko-san, how is the romance with you two," asked Hinata, which calmed the others down, knowing that talking about Keiji could keep Anko occupied. They wanted to keep her occupied, but they didn't want her to talk about their bed habits.

"Well I just have to say, I married a freakin rabbit horse," exclaimed Anko.

"What," asked Sakura, now interested in what Anko and Keiji did at night. Ino heard the words from down the street since she was also a nosey bitch, had come back to take her seat in the bar.

"I mean he's got the stamina of a rabbit and can recover in about three minutes," said Anko She then held her hands out at twelve inches apart. "And he's got the cock of a horse. I swear I still remember the first time I saw it I was scared at the fact that he was going to put that thing in me."

"Really," said Sakura and Ino in awe, their boyfriends had a decent size, but Keiji was like a fucking god to them.

"Yeah and don't get any ideas or I'll gut you where you stand," warned Anko with a scary face, meaning she smiled her killer's smile. "So how are Kakashi and Naruto compared to him?"

"Kakashi is the same size," replied Kurenai, taking a drink over the fact that she had just let out that small bit of information when there were two nosey, big-mouth bitches staring at her.

"Naruto is…bigger…by at least two inches," said Hinata blushing red.

Every single one of the women in the bar stared at Hinata right now because everyone had wondered about Naruto's size since after getting buff and a getting a good reputation. In stepped Keiji, who had just returned from a mission that lasted for five days.

"So what are you all talking about," asked Keiji sitting down. He winced as soon as he plopped down in his seat. "I think I just landed on my cock."

"Thanks for sharing, but Naruto beats you by two inches," replied Anko.

"Oh, yeah I forgot the Kyuubi made that technique," said Keiji taking a sip of his beer. "It's like a mixture between Viagra and the enlargement jutsu. I could do it, but I can't maintain it for long, but he can increase his size permanently."

"What's with this talk of cocks," asked a familiar voice. The people at the table turned to see Kakashi, but he was different. He had the same eyes as Keiji, fox ears, and six wolf tails.

"So that's what they wanted," muttered keiji, but his words did not miss the attention of Kurenai.

"You knew where he was," asked Kurenai.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," said Keiji plainly as he lit a cigarette. Kurenai decided she didn't like his response and she decided that she'd grab him by the throat.

"Tell me what you know," shouted Kurenai furiously.

Keiji barely managed to get out, "The Okami's wanted him to take charge of the four tailed Okami branch."

"Don't kill him," said Anko, who had all the skill and intimidation to be able to order Kurenai to give Keiji head right there and now, but, ignoring the suggestions of Keiji, she never did something like that. "I need him to help raise the kids."

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sama, did Naruto come back," asked Hinata, looking hopefully at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I believe he's at the compound," replied Kakashi. He then noticed the people staring at him in shock.Shrugging them off, he walked over to Kurenai and hugged. "How's the mother of my son?"

"Oh you know just thinking about getting a divorce," replied Kurenai with mock anger. Kakashi had expected her to be pissed so he believed the anger to be real.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me," begged Kakashi hugging Kurenai.

"I'm joking, baka," laughed Kurenai. "I've been waiting for you to come back. You're kids missed you."

* * *

Hinata had left the bar in a hurry to go to the Uzumaki compound and she saw that he gates were open and a kitsune was standing guard. Rushing past kitsune, Hinata made her way to the dining room, since Naruto always went to the dining room whenever he got back from long missions. He wasn't there and when she looked for any trace of him in their bedroom, but it was still as cold and lonely as when she got up in the morning. Then she heard something coming from the garden that she couldn't place at first. It sounded like someone was singing, but not just anyone singing, it was Naruto singing.

In these demon days it's so cold inside

So hard for a good soul to survive

You can't even trust the air you breathe

Cause mother earth wants all to leave

When lies become reality

You numb yourself with drugs and tv

Pick yourself up it's a brand new day

So turn yourself round

Don't burn yourself, turn yourself

Turn yourself around to the sun."

That's when Hinata replied with, "to the sun." This caused Naruto to turn his head and smile as he laid his eyes on the woman he loved. He got up from his sitting position on the grass and put his arm around her as he brought his lips down to meet hers.

"Did you miss me," he asked with a smile.

"Yes," replied Hinata kissing him again.

"I asked Sanjuro to keep you company, but I haven't seen him," said Naruto he noticed her eyes looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"When word got out about what Sanjuro did no one wanted to have anything to do with him. Everything went worse when ANBU had laid him off and he was demoted to genin status missions. I tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked and then one day, he left his dog on Kiba's doorstep with a note asking to take care of him. When we got to his apartment, we found him lying in a puddle of his own blood, he'd committed seppku(disembowelment)."

Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked down at his feet as she told him the rest, but she had left out that they had arrived just in time to witness his suicide. She remembered seeing his dazed eyes as he plunged the blade into his stomach and started moving it up his stomach, blood spurting out everywhere, and then he moved it at an angle as he finished cutting his stomach. She felt his hand on her head and the image was slowly fading away from her memory.

"That's a memory you don't need to be burdened with," said Naruto as he flung a small clear blue ball out the window. He held Hinata in his arms as he kissed her passionately, his tongue soothing her lonely heart with its smooth movements inside of her mouth. They locked their tongues as if wrestling for dominance, Naruto would win like always, but it didn't bother Hinata, she always let him win.

He could feel her push her weight on to him causing to fall back onto the ground carrying her with him. His back was used to pain after all his ordeals in the war, now he just wanted to forget those problems as he looked into her eyes. She could feel his hands running all over her body and she moaned as his soft smooth hand massaging all that built up tension inside of her. Teeth met neck as Naruto started to nip at her neck giving such pleasure that she gave quick gasps of air and then she could feel his tongue rolling over her neck. He continued playing with her neck as he moved back up to her lips sucking on her upper lip as his hand reached her bra and started groping her breasts firmly.

"Oh Naru-chan," gasped Hinata as she felt him manipulating her through her bra and then she moaned as he gently nibbled her ear. "I love you Naru-chan, I've missed the feel of your body on mine."

"And I love you, Hina-chan," said Naruto as he licked all over ear and nibbled on the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I went away for so long, but now I'm back and I want to ask if you will be by my side forever."

He reached into jacket pocket and his hand came out of the pocket with a box that made Hinata's eyes widened (aren't her eyes always wide.) at the sight of what she hope was a future, their future. She opened the box and inside was a ring with a diamond on it.

"Will you marry me, Hyuuga Hinata," asked Naruto smiling, his blue eyes shining like diamonds that light up in the dark, the rare kind that you go to museums to see or are flawlessly cut.

"Well….um….aw screw the author, HELL YEAH I'll marry," shouted Hinata hugging Naruto with all her strength. (I was planning on her not accepting the ring just yet because of Sanjuro, but fuck him and my idea. I'm drunk anyway so who gives a fuck now.) She then started biting his fox ears causing him to moan as she slowly started gaining control.

She got his jacket off with ease, but before she could get his under shirt off, heflipped her onto the bed and removed her jacket and under shirt. Now she was just in a dark blue bra that he had given her for Christmas once, along with some other lingerie (I hope that's how you spell fancy women's underwear cause if not I'm gonna be pissed..Off.) He started to use his hand to manipulate her breast through her bra, rubbing her tips so that slowly became erect and then he stared putting his mouth on her bra, teasing her slowly. Over the years, Naruto had become a master at manipulating breast thanks to his nightly experiments with Hinata, who loved having her breasts played with. She loved feeling him moving her left to right, over and over again and then he'd take her bra off to manipulate her breasts. Though Naruto did things like this, his technique was not routine because as soon as he got her bra off he had the technique to keep her guessing on where the pleasure was going to come from. He started to summon chakra into his finger tips and her grabbed her breasts in a firm grasp and started to push chakra into her nipples and she could feel as if she was caught in a wave of pleasure that sent her breasts into an eternal bliss of pleasure.

"Yes, oh my …god…Naruto-kun that feels so good," moaned Hinata. "Please give me more. OH, GOD, NARUTO-KUN GIVE ME MORE!"

He started to use his tongue as he then sucked her breast, taking each nipple in his mouth at once and poured his chakra into it through his tongue. He played around with her more until his mouth got lower moving to her pants, which he slowly pushed down her legs and pulled them off, leaving her in her soaked panties. Just the sight of her made rock hard, but he got harder as he lowered his head to her vaginal lips and started to taste her, slipping his tongue deep inside of her. She moaned uncontrollably as his tongue lapped her vagina like a thirsty dog lick his water dish. He was thirsty, thirsty for her and her bittersweet juices that were like the honey of life to him. She lifted his head up and told him to stand up. Not understanding this, Naruto just got up and then saw to his surprise, that Hinata was unbuckling his belt, letting his pants fall down. She then placed her hand on his throbbing erection and she started to rub it through the material that kept it confined. Slowly, oh so slowly, she pulled down his boxers and saw his throbbing manhood poking at her. With one hand, she started rubbing his shaft up and down, causing him to moan loudly, her warm hands emitting chakra just in the same manner his had done to her breasts. Then she wanted to return the favor for all the times he had given her the pleasure of his tongue and never asked for anything in return. She placed the top of his shaft into her mouth and used her tongue to lick his tip leaving him speechless and she knew she was doing well. While she didn't take the whole thing in her mouth (he is roughly 14 inches folks) she would suck on what she could and then take it out to lick all over it. The feel of his manhood in her mouth was so good and when he looked down to see her bobbing her head down on his pride he thought she looked so cute.

He pulled her up when he saw how wet she was and he knew what she desired and he wanted to give it to her. Laying her down on a blanket made of their jackets he slowly placed himself at her entrance. He then pushed himself inside of her and he felt that all familiar tightness that never went away. He was deep inside her now, both physically and spiritually, and that's where she wanted him to be. Everything was perfect now that she knew that he'd be there, right where she wanted him to be, forever. He continuously slammed into her as she moved her hips forwards, both moving closer and closer to the pleasure with each powerful thrust that seemed to fill Hinata completely.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm ….going to cum soon," she shouted.

"So am I Hinata-chan," said Naruto, the pleasure slowly draining his strength.

"Then let's come together," said Hinata. "This time, you can come inside of me. I want to bear your children, Naruto-kun!"

"I would want no other to bear my children," said Naruto looking into her eyes. "I'm going to…COME!"

Pleasure took them both and then Naruto emptied himself inside of her, sealing their future together before collapsing on top of her. With the last of his strength, he lifted her on topof him so she could breathe easier. Right before they fell asleep, they looked at each other and their eyes met with love.

Author's note: I know that this story may have dragged on too long for some and for others they don't want it to end. I didn't want it to end because I loved writing this story and hearing your opinions. I'm currently working on finishing a GaaraXSakura story with another OC who is just like Keiji only with a different ability, but it's wolf based. Both are actually me manifested into a badass character. If you have any ideas for sequels or character's that you want to put into my stories sometime then please put your idea or character profile into a review or email, but I check reviews more often than emails. I know this ending opens up possibilities for a sequel which I will do later after I've done what I wanted to do. Funny thing is I originally planned to end it a long time ago, in fact I thought this would be good for maybe five chapters, but it grew on me over time and I wrote a lot more. I know Sanjuro was a forgettable character only thrown in there for something and then could be left, like half the characters of Naruto. Also, this chapter showed something different. Now normally the author would write things from when the character disappears and talks about him getting back and his main love interest coping with his disappearance. Then at the end of story he would come back through some difficult obstacle resembling a main bad guy. I didn't do this because number one, I have no main bad guy for this whole story, it has mostly been through arcs, much like a tv series. I think it was dragonman180 who said that my villains so up and get killed instantly. That's because my story chapters could be broken up into regular chapters and the fight scenes would take up three chapters. Now if you look at the story, it resembles Journey to the West in the fact that there is no main villain and these guys just so up and are defeated. The biggest villains, in my personal opinion, were the built in self destructive emotions that were inside each character. Another reason why the last chapter isn't like the standard format described before is that I wanted to end it in focusing on something that I hadn't really paid that much attention to before, which were the lemons. I had one guy saying that my sex scenes were short and not smutty enough, so in this one I wanted to end off in a bang, but I still wanted everything that I had put in before. Humor, character bashing, the truth about what women talk about (you know it's sex and don't deny it, I lived with more women than men.), and a dark twist by a character's death. Of course, the only character's I've ever bashed before were Gai, Rock Lee, and Kiba in one chapter or two. In this one I bashed Sakura and Ino. Well I've had a lot of fun writing these chapters and to all those who've reviewed, thank you. And those who review in the future thank you to. Shenlong7 signing off.


End file.
